


Здравствуй, дорогой дневник!

by Fridanes



Series: Здравствуй, дорогой [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: Бета: Incognit@Фандом:  Сериал «Черные паруса» (Black Sails)Пейринг: Флинт/СильверРейтинг: RЖанр: слэш, стеб, юмор, флафф, юст, POVРазмер: максиСтатус: восстановлен и расшифрованСаммари: ответственно заявляю: киношники в сериале и Роберт Льюис Стивенсон в своем «Острове сокровищ» все переврали. У меня на руках подлинные документы, а именно – личный дневник капитана Джеймса Флинта, где он описал, как всё было на самом деле и к чему это привело. Ну или, по крайней мере, изложил свою точку зрения.Предупреждение: махровый ООС. АУ – потому что события канона передернуты до полного отрывания. Попрание всех моральных, канонных и исторических ценностей. Наплевательское отношение к матчасти и здравому смыслу.  Много мата. Обоснуй здесь один: «Я – автор. Я так вижу».  Шиза. Специфический флафф. ХЭ, как я его понимаю.





	1. 27 мая 1715 г.-10 июня 1715 г.

Дорогой журнал... (зачеркнуто) Короче. Журнал! Запомни, что ты не судовой, а личный. И веду я тебя не потому, что о чем-либо переживаю. Мне насрать! Говорят, у рыжих и зеленоглазых вообще души нет. Это про меня! Просто Хауэл посоветовал вести дневник. Пришлось подчиниться. Этот мудак вполне способен сказать команде, что у меня крыша уехала. Сместят, как не фиг делать. А я ещё жить хочу. Хотя жизнь – дерьмо и вообще все сложно. (зачеркнуто).  
В общем так…

  
**27 мая 1715 г.**

Охотился на Периша. Относительно удачно. Прибыль есть. Расписание кто-то спер. Когда узнаю кто – скормлю уроду его собственные яйца.  
У нас новый кок. Достался нам вместе с добычей. Билли сказал, что нашли его над трупом с заточкой в спине. Кок сказал, что труп покончил жизнь самоубийством от страха. Юморист. Сам в команду попросился, ещё до зажигательной речи Синглтона.  
Я как его увидел, сразу понял – с ним точно не соскучишься. Копчиком чуял – надо драпать. Но куда посреди моря с собственного судна? Парень не затыкался:  
– Капитан, я – отличный повар. Вам понравится. На кухне будет порядок. Хотите, я расскажу, как готовил в трактире «Ослиная голова»? Это лучший трактир в Бристоле.  
Вспомнил старого Сойера. Тот любил повторять: «Вот есть такие бабы, как видишь, сразу понимаешь – надо бежать, потому что грохнуть ты её не сможешь, пока не трахнешь. А когда ты её трахнешь – понимаешь, что поимели тебя». Нет. Снизу – это не мое.  
Наставления мудрого боцмана я, тогда ещё совсем зеленый мичман, толковал чуть шире, чем требовалось. На всякий случай держался подальше ото всех женщин. Додержался до того, что теперь вместо Джеймса МакГроу в карибском море шорох наводил Флинт. Ошибку я свою исправил, но поздно.  
Теперь-то я понял, что именно Сойер имел в виду.  
Правда, этого парня принять за женщину можно было только в темноте с перепоя. Почти шесть футов без пары-тройки дюймов роста. Крепкий, как все моряки, и смазливый до неприличия. Казалось, красавчик просто умирал от страха. Об этом говорила робкая улыбка и порхание темных ресниц. Но вот наглые бесенята в синих глазах шептали об обратном.  
Хотел приказать вышвырнуть его за борт, но на всякий случай спросил, как зовут. Оказалось – Джон Сильвер. Не люблю много болтать. Вредно. Молчать намного эффектнее.  
В общем, я молча кивнул и свалил в каюту подрочить. А команда решила, что я согласился. И уже как-то неудобно было потом перед парнями свое решение отменять, не объясняя причин.

 

**28 мая 1715 г.**

Идем в Насау. Синглтон мутит народ. Гейтс капает мне на мозги. Скажи, мол, команде, что ищем. Нам ещё в порту стоять. Ага. Ну, объясню я свои планы, потом каждая собака в Нью-Провиденс будет знать.  
Сильвер вроде освоился. Ходит, зубы скалит. На кота похож. Даром что Рендел возражать не стал – старый кошатник.  
Синглтон хочет быть капитаном. Хотелка отросла, а мозги нет. Впрочем, как и у большинства на этой посудине. Идиоты! Кроме почитания пиратских обычаев и действий в интересах команды, неплохо бы уметь курс проложить. Хотя де Грут поможет, если что.  
Дюфрейн, счетовод наш, сказал, что доля – 8 долларов на каждого. Не густо.  
(Схематичный рисунок кислой рожицы.)

  
**29 мая 1715 г.**

Пришли в Насау. Разбирался с неграми и их старшим – Масаи. Вроде обещали поддержать. Видел младшую Гатри. Совсем девочка большой стала.  
(Размытое пятно.)  
Груз сдал. Пришлось тащиться к её папашке – губернатору. У него связи в Гаване. Может, удастся разузнать что-нибудь об «Урке де Луна» без ебучей страницы.  
Гейтс мне навялил Билли вдогонку в качестве моей охраны. Все никак не могу вспомнить, как его фамилия. Прозвище помню – Бонс. Решил потом посмотреть.

Так вот, когда я подробно стал объяснять Гатри в чем дело, этот охранник на меня пистолет наставил. Правда, осознал свою ошибку довольно быстро. Особенно когда явился Хьюм со «Скарборо» с желанием нас с Гатри арестовать. Наивный долбоеб взял только двоих солдат. Как он вообще дожил до стольких лет? Гатри ранили, пришлось взять его с собой. Иначе начнется форменный бардак. А мне еще «Урку» с золотом надо взять.  
Однако у меня есть подозрения, что Хауэл сболтнул Гейтсу лишнее. Мочить всех надо. Билли особенно. Оказалось, эта сволочь ещё днем отвела Сильвера к шлюхам – подарок от команды её новому члену!..  
(Далее текст частично утрачен из-кляксы и порванной бумаги.)

 

**30 мая 1715 г.**

С утра отмылся, подровнял и уложил бороду. Усы подкрутил. Причесался. Серьгу и перстни начистил. Рубашку белую надел, весткоут выбрал лучшего английского сукна. Надо на Сильвера (зачеркнуто) на команду благоприятное впечатление произвести. Пусть знают, что теряют. Может я не такой красивый, как девицы из борделя, но все же мы, шотландцы, всегда славились ростом и статью. Была идея нос припудрить, как принято в лучших домах Лондона и Парижа, но команда точно не поймет. Я и так на соплях держусь и былом авторитете. Обойдемся тем, что есть: выразительным ртом и харизмой. Всё равно лысый урод Синглтон страшен, как моя жизнь.

Пока я там в Насау носом землю рыл и задницу рвал (в переносом смысле, если что), Синглтон, сука такая, грохнул Масаи и перетянул на себя голоса негров.Я тоже не пальцем деланный. Встал посреди палубы и рассказал историю испанца по имени Васкез. А заодно, что называется, передал сумку Синглтону. Сказал, что это он украл страницу.  
Синглтон предсказуемо пошел в отказ и предложил поединок. Ха! Это мне и нужно было.  
Начали красиво – на саблях. Кончили, как водится, мордобоем.  
Ребра ноют. Кулаки ссадил. Морда разбита. Хауэл потом нос мне вправил. Зато Сингалтону уже ничего не поможет. Хорошо.  
Отдельно порадовал Билли. Я сделал вид, что наш украденную бумагу, а Билли не моргнув глазом подтвердил, что всё – «Урка» у нас в кармане. Не буду его убивать за подарок Сильверу.  
С самим Сильвером беда. Как выяснилось, именно этот засранец спёр нужную страницу. Хреновый вор. Наследил. Распорядился притащить его в мою каюту. Горел желанием побеседовать с ним без свидетелей. По душам. Объяснить ему, что так не делают. Но, похоже, я перебрал с брутальностью. Да и рожа в кровище, наверное, его не возбуждала. Парень испугался и сиганул за борт.  
Послал Билли и Гейтса искать Сильвера, слава всем богам с чертями, у них хватило ума ничего не говорить команде, а сам поехал к Элеонор Гатри. Не хотел её во все это впутывать, но Гатри-старший выбыл из игры.

Слова «пять миллионов золотых» сами по себе звучат, как песни сирены. Но Элеонор и Сэм Скотт – её доверенный негр, выразили закономерное сомнение, а не свалю ли я с деньгами. И тут меня понесло. Вместо того чтобы просто тупо поклясться и заручиться её поддержкой, наплел ей про пиратское королевство. Девочку проняло. Она мысленно на свою хорошенькую белокурую головку уже корону примерила.  
Пока рассказывал Элеонор, как круто устроить здесь своё независимое государство с блек-джеком и шлюхами, Гейтс с Билли вычислили посредника Сильвера – проститутку. Оказалось, это Макс – возлюбленная Элеонор. Вот же пронырливая потаскушка. И здесь успела.  
Была жутко драматичная сцена. Шекспир удавился бы от зависти. Меня почти проняло. Но поскольку Элеонор не стала грудью на защиту своей возлюбленной, Макс быстро сдалась. Я даже рассердиться не успел.

Ну и ночка. Сейчас бы спать завалиться. Но не могу уснуть, пока не запишу. Три дня - и я уже привык по вечерам сливать сюда все накопившуюся за день хрень.  
Значит так, встреча была назначена на кладбище кораблей. Сильвер по неопытности додумался продать сведения Вейну. Тот мне никогда не нравился. Это у нас взаимно. Вот Хауэл говорит, что я псих. С Вейном бы пообщался.  
Гонялся за Сильвером добрую половину ночи. Утопил Рекхема. Поймал Сильвера. Прижал к скале. Ух ты, как сердце колотилось. И у него тоже. Жаль, что по разным причинам. Хотел обыскать. Лично, разумеется. Для приличия спросил, где страница, а он:  
– Вы её не получите. Не в данный момент. А теперь нам лучше уйти.  
Все равно хотел обыскать. Но тут Билли подошел. Пришлось ещё раз спросить. Сильвер выдал:  
– Вы смотрите на неё.  
Видите ли, он не был уверен, что сможет сбежать от того безумца (Да, я не одинок в своем мнении, что Вейна по голове били чаще, чем следовало!) и меня, поэтому принял меры. Бумагу сжег, а содержание запомнил. Ну, красавчик!  
Велел отвести его к Гатри-младшей, где его приковали наручниками. И что не к кровати-то?  
Команда бухает и блядствует, а я поехал к Миранде. Сижу весь в тоске, печали и предвкушении одновременно. Хочу взять весло и свалить туда, где примут его за лопату, и никого не видеть.  
Сильвер – засранец.  
(Нарисован чертик и разбитое сердце.)

  
**31 мая 1715 г.**

Утром меня Миранда растолкала. Оказалось, я ей кровью постель залил. Отругала за то, что вчера свежую перевязку не сделал. Напоила кофе.  
Я ей на Сильвера пожаловался. Она мне на соседей и пастора. Хотел снова предложить решить проблему быстро и просто, но вспомнил, как она в прошлый раз на меня посмотрела. Ладно, не маленькая. Дозреет – скажет.  
За завтраком пришла идея, что нам одним не справиться. Нужно еще одно судно. Послал Гейтца к Хорниголду. Сам поехал к Элеонор. Та уже заверила, что порох и пушки будут. Ах, ты ж моя девочка! Старший Гатри – идиот. С такой дочерью умудриться испортить отношения!

Потребовал привести Сильвера. Привели. Свеж огурец, что значит молодость. Я после вчерашнего чувствую себя отрыжкой носорога, а ему хоть хны. Хотя, конечно, им Синглтон палубу не драил. Но мог хотя бы поволноваться, ночку не поспать.  
Крысёныш воспроизвел только часть расписания «Урки». Самое интересное – где испанцы будут пополнять запасы пресной воды, он утаил. А то, видите ли, мы его сразу убьем.  
Билли предложил Йоджи привести. И пояснил для самых наглых, что это наш штатный развязыватель языков. Я молчал и смотрел. На мой взгляд, пытки вообще не эффективны. Страх надежнее. Подействовало. Сильвер откровенно сбледнул с лица и заявил:  
– Бесполезно.  
Билли стал расписывать способности Йоджи. Я просто поднял бровь. Сильвер облизал губы. Гаденыш. Да если бы сейчас мне карту с маршрутом принесли за подписью и печатью короля Испании, все равно Сильвер отправился бы со мной. А он сказал:  
– Я плохо боль переношу. Могу наплести что угодно, лишь бы все закончилось.  
Учту на будущее.  
Сильвер в качестве альтернативы предложил взять его в команду и выделить долю. Нахал. Можно подумать, ему потом шею свернуть нельзя. Сильвер опять осклабился:  
– Ну, до этого еще несколько недель. Вы можете передумать.  
Мне бы придумать, как до тебя донести мысль, что именно заставит меня сохранить твою шкуру. Приказать – стремно. Просто сказать – он же на шею сядет и ножки свесит.  
Ладно. Есть несколько недель. Золото в приоритете. Должно быть.  
Приказал Билли следить за Сильвером. Упустит – прибью. Гейтц пусть хоть удавится за своего протеже.  
Хотя я его сам чуть не удавил. Гейтц пришел от Хорниголда с пустыми руками и с «гениальной идей» – взять «Скитальца» у Вейна. Он так его расписывал прелести трехмачтового брига и его капитана, что аж зубы свело. Но деваться некуда. Если не Хорниголд, то пусть будет Вейн. Всё гадал, в курсе ли Вейн, кто его квартирмейстера к русалкам отправил? На всякий случай зарядил пистолеты. Стараясь не думать, как будет больно на свежие синяки новые сажать, пошёл на переговоры. Мне тоже было, что ему предъявить.  
Там сюрприз: живой Джек Рекхем. Лиса с бакенбардами. Но ничего, претензий не выкатывает. Мысленно похвалил себя за маскировку. Забыл (зачеркнуто) не посчитал нужным указать вчера, что таскались мы с Билли по кладбищу с закрытыми лицами. Я ссадины прикрывал, Билли свою морду замотал, глядя на меня.  
В результате я наехал на Вейна за Масаи. Да так, что аж Гейтца напугал. Вейн на удивление вел себя прилично и без разговоров на все согласился. Не без помощи Элеонор, конечно. Они остались закреплять сделку, а я снова поехал к своей женщине.  
Увидев, что я ей привез, Миранда в восторг не пришла. Ну да, Гатри-старший тот ещё подарок. Но мне нужна Элеонор. А Гатри, как она личико свое не кривила и от отца не открещивалась, была его дочерью. Есть такой тип отношений: плюются друг в друга, руки не подадут, но если друг за друга нагадить - это запросто. Так что пусть пока посидит старик в надежном месте.  
Вот если б Сильвера можно было с собой на веревочке таскать.

  
**1 июня 1715 г.**

Уф, денек выдался бешеный. С утра де Грут меня озадачил. Если хотим идти быстро, нужно килеваться.  
Назначил Гейтса капитаном на вейновском «Скитальце». Вот пусть там рулит. Мне спокойнее. Правда, мне потребовался новый старпом. Гейтс тут же выдвинул Билли. Кого же ещё, как не своего любимчика. Я не против. Заодно узнаю, как его на самом деле зовут. Смотрел записи. Он там тоже везде «Билли».  
Гейтс объявил команде, что теперь будет капитанить и возиться ему с балбесами будет некогда. Я ждал, что Гейтс назовёт своего протеже по фамилии, когда предложит его на свое место, а он:  
– Предлагаю на свое место Билли.  
Облом. Но команда согласилась. Он им нравится. Даже без фамилии.  
Килеваться решили тут же – в заливе. Де Грут и Морли возражали. Де Грут понятно. Он мастер и горит желанием сделать все как можно лучше. Остальная команда довольна. Я пообещал им ром, свинину и шлюх. Так что возражения Морли насторожили. И не одного меня. Сильвер принялся глазками стрелять. Но по ходу у этого подлеца всегда ушки на макушке.

Ну что. Море. Солнце. Белый песок. Пальмы. Мясо жарится. Романтика. Тропический рай. Корабль на борт уложили. Команда работает. Даже де Грут доволен. Я вообще сижу и никого не трогаю. Маршрут прокладываю.  
Подгреб Сильвер. Начал про то, как хорошо на свете жить, а хорошо жить еще лучше. Я не против светской беседы в качестве прелюдии, но не когда кругом куча народу шляется. Малдун уже уши как паруса на просушку развесил. Естественно, пришлось сдвинуть брови и распорядиться, чтобы он перешел ближе к делу. Типа сказал, что согласен и отвалил до вечера.  
Пока Сильвер мялся, я прикидывал, где нам пристроиться.  
Вообще, в последние несколько лет так получилось, что я трахался только с Мирандой. Не мальчик уже, чтоб в каждом порту. Что касается команды... Как только вспомню их рожи, так все падает. Хотя Билли ничего. Но Гейтц будет верещать, что я мальчишку испортил. На хер. Головной боли больше. То ли дело Сильвер. Его портить и учить плохому – это мой долг и обязанность, как капитана пиратского судна.  
Короче, к Миранде не потащишь. Она женщина свободных взглядов, но все-таки я ещё не настолько конченый мудак. Каюта отпадала. В гостиницу, она же бордель – пошло. На берегу под ночными звездами под шум прибоя – непрактично. В общем, пока я решал этот архиважный вопрос, Сильвер созрел, наклонился ко мне и прошептал:  
– Что мы будем делать с Морли и Билли?  
Я даже не сразу сообразил, к чему он. Сначала подумал о своём. Билли понятно: молодой, мускулистый блондин с пухлыми губами. Но Морли?! Нет. Не знаю, что у меня на лице написано было в тот момент, я стараюсь одну и ту же мину сохранять, только Сильвер по ходу сам охренел от своей смелости.  
– Мне, – говорит, – Билли нравится. Он был добр ко мне.  
А я не был?! Да любой другой давно бы его рыбам скормил. На собственных кишках повесил...  
(Бумага немного порвана.)  
Ну да, я немного разочарован от несоответствия ожиданий и реальности. Впрочем, в реальности проныра-Сильвер, как оказалось, заметил, что Морли подбивал Билли к бунту. Про себя же Сильвер сказал, что наши с ним цели совпадают. Только не все, к сожалению.  
Но золото в приоритете.  
От разочарования нарявкал на Сильвера, сказал, что он вообще никто и его обязанность жарить свиней. Сильвер надулся и пошел доставать Рендела. А я задумался насчет Морли, Билли и Сильвера. О положении дел в команде, в общем.  
Пока я зубами скрипел, явилась Элеонор. Сказала, что пушки будут. Брайсон с «Андромахи» передаст.  
Хоть что-то в этой жизни хорошее. Выпили. Только она начала на своих отца и негра жаловаться, как я треск услышал. Смачный такой.  
Оказалось, пальмы, к которым «Морж» привязан был, не выдержали, и их начало вырвать с корнями. А эти олухи сидят – только ушами хлопают. Пока я не заорал, чтобы все бежали, они и не подумали с места тронуться. Нет, это не потому, что они без приказа не могут, а потому, что между ушами у них место только для загрузки жратвы и бухла. Не у всех, конечно. Умные сразу в сторонку отошли. Но если псих, то навсегда. Ренделовский кошак – не Сильвер, а тот, что на четырех лапах – тварь хвостатая, вообще под киль кинулся. Старый ебанат за ним рванул.  
А я приказал рубить канаты. Рендел Ренделом, но нет такого человека, ради которого «Моржу» мачты стоило бы ломать  
До сих пор вспоминаю – жуть. Рендела придавило. Не совсем, но ровно настолько, чтоб вылезти не смог. И Морли с ним. Оба сморят в ужасе. Жить хотят. Я сам хочу. И хер бросишь - команда не поймет. Тут прискакал Сильвер, топорик свой поварской швырнул мне и отбежал.  
Ну что, побыл хирургом. Ампутацию ноги Рендела провел быстро и четко. Хауэл обзавидуется. Вытащил психа. А Морли... Ну, упс. Их двое – я один. И море будет ему домом.  
(Схематичный рисунок могилки с крестиком и луны, больше напоминающей ухмылку.)

  
**2 июня 1715 г.**

Этот журнал оказался полезным. Мне вчера Миранда опять на пастора жаловалась. А я её не стал своими проблемами грузить, даже когда напился. Просто трахнул как следует. Даже про Сильвера не вспоминал. Золото в приоритете. Тату себе надо такую набить.  
В общем, с утра, если не считать похмелья, всё было прекрасно. Просто я не знал, что сегодня жизнь будет ещё интереснее.

Хоронили Морли. Я читал отходную. Билли все утро косился. Сильвер уши прижимал и от меня шарахался. По ходу, вчера я его напугал больше, чем Билли угрозами пыток. А что такого? Первый раз видел, как руки-ноги отрубают? Так выхода не было. Что он себе вообразил-то? Я вообще ласковый. Если не злить.  
Но это ладно. В общем, к обеду все успокоились. Работают. Сильвер около костров крутится. Свежий такой: рубашка в полосочку, ворот распахнут. Никаких галстуков на шее. Любуйся – не хочу. Билли и тот после разговора с Гейтсом перестал волком глядеть. Солнце. Море. Песок. Пальмы. Малдун.  
Да. Приперся Малдун и давай ныть, что кок приготовил какую-то отраву. Жрать не возможно. У людей днища посрывало. Я сам трюм ещё утром у Миранды набил, так что не пробовал, но свинина точно свежая была. Ладно, пошёл разбираться.  
Сильвер смотрел такими честными и невинными глазками, что я рискнул попробовать только очень маленький кусочек.  
Его хватило. Вот как можно так испортить мясо молодой свиньи?! Как?! Просто пожарить или сварить – и уже можно есть, причмокивая. То же, что приготовил этот крысеныш – просто чума. Его нужно использовать для выведения из строя вражеского флота. Забросил на корабль противника – и всем хана. Кого потравит, кому мозги вынесет.  
Но я выдержанный. У меня железная воля. Пожевал, загнал под язык и говорю:  
– Не знаю, чего вы там наелись, но мясо вкусное. Не ищи повод бездельничать.  
Малдун голову в плечи втянул и сдриснул. Я изо всех сил сдерживался, чтоб не блевануть и тут услышал:  
– Ну, хоть кому-то нравится, как я готовлю.  
Не сдержался – расстался с завтраком. Мне так много хотелось сказать этому засранцу, но я смог только одно:  
– Выбрось это. И тащи новую тушу.  
В общем, это чудо готовить не может совсем. Вообще. Мне пришлось контролировать процесс от начала до конца. А оно и зубы скалило, и трещало, какая мы отличная команда.

Вечером увидел закон подлости в действии. Если что-то может пойти не так, то это идет не так. Брайсон меня наебал. «Андромаха» с пушками вместо залива отчалила в Чарлстон. То есть, теперь мне сначала надо добыть пушки и только потом уже идти за «Уркой».  
(Текст частично смазан чернильным отпечатком, сильно похожим на капитанский лоб.)

  
**3 июня 1715 г.**

Закон подлости продолжает действовать.  
Сильвера приковал к Ренделу и оставил у Элеонор. Нет, мне его не жалко. Просто не дай бог его грохнут, а я не некрофил (зачеркнуто) не некромант, чтобы мертвых из могилы поднимать и допрашивать.  
Вышли в море налегке. Догнали чертову «Андромаху». Решаем вопрос. Де Грут до сих пор смотрит на меня, как будто я ему суп плюнул. А кто сказал, что будет легко? Дюфрейн и тот пошел в атаку.  
Кстати, я от охренел от нашего счетовода. Этот очкарик, оказывается, горло зубами в состоянии перегрызть. И кто здесь псих? Я выдержанный, собранный. Ибо команда должна видеть, что у её капитана нет сомнений. Так что пусть Хауэл не гонит на меня волну.  
Ну, абордаж там, все дела. Стоим на палубе и хер тебе: Брайсон закрылся в укрепленном трюме вместе с порохом и пушками. Патовая ситуация. Ну, я так думал. Пока из трюма не выполз негр и не сказал нам о том, что сюда идет «Скарборо» – английский военный фрегат.  
(Хорошо различим отпечаток кулака.)  
Достал Билли: «Кто такая Барлоу?». Да кого ебет чужое горе? Что только про Миранду не говорили. Что она ведьма, что управляет мной, что я при её помощи душу дьяволу продал ради капитанства. Ага, конечно, как же! Это же предел мечтаний. Сказал Билли, что вместе книжки читаем. Не поверил. Билли тоже мачтой по голове стукнутый. Другого времени не нашел. Бу-бу-бу. Это важно. Бу-бу-бу.  
Нет, нужно спать с Сильвером. Точно вопросов не будет. Тянуть не буду. За волосы и в койку.  
Осталось только выбраться из этой западни.

  
**4 июня 1715 г.**

То, что было ночью, записать не смог. Сам приказал, чтоб погасили все огни, чтобы не облегчать «Скарборо» задачу. Всю голову сломал, что делать. Решил послать кого-нибудь, чтобы тот в темноте бросил в трюм бомбу. Пока Брайсон со своими будет чихать и кашлять, у нас будет шанс. Хреновый такой шанс. Но лучше, чем уходить пустыми.  
Фокус не удался. Фокусника застрелили. Кажется, его звали Конго.  
Следующий план был еще более нелепым (зачеркнуто) рискованным. Добровольцев не нашлось. Пришлось назначить. Бакстон, Дули, Бобби и Логан должны были свеситься с борта и проделать в нем дыру. Логан стал возражать. Гейтс ему объяснил, как тот не прав. Теперь, правда, Логан дня на три не боец.  
И тут нам подали сигнал. Белый флаг. Флаг, конечно, громко сказано. Белый лоскут. Может чьими-то подштанниками был. Не суть. Это был знак. Я упустил (зачеркнуто) не принял в расчет наличие рабов на «Андромахе». Тридцать восемь человек, которые не хотят быть рабами.  
Передали им зубило. А чтоб отвлечь Брайсона с людьми, начали изображать бурную деятельность на палубе.  
Сработало.  
Кстати, приятная мелочь. Среди рабов обнаружился Сэм Скотт. Негрилла предал Элеонор с самыми благими намерениями. Хотел, видите ли, её от меня защитить. Я уверен, что без Гатри-старшего не обошлось. Я хотел негрилу отдать команде на растерзание, но передумал. Я ж не псих какой. Вот возьму и докажу ему, что я прав. А попутно подумаю, на что его можно обменять.  
Уходили в полной темноте. И уже почти ушли, когда обнаружили, что бушприт «Андромахи» зацепился за борт. Мы полузла из-за него теряли. «Скарборо» наступал нам на пятки. Билли полез его отцеплять...  
(Далее текст частично размыт и утрачен.)

  
**5 июня 1715 г.**

Вернулись в Насау. Пришел к Элеонор. Она мне порассказала, что тут творилось. Пиздец, одним словом. Как я и предполагал, все намутил Гатри. Он сдал нас Хьюму. Да всё Насау сдал. Но девочка сумела выстоять. Я уже писал, что Гатри – идиот. Нет, я не прав. Он не просто идиот.  
Он – ИДИОТ! (Надпись занимает оставшуюся часть листа.)

Но это еще не все. Элеонор вдруг кольнуло заступаться за Сильвера. Он якобы оказал ей неоценимую помощь в создании консорциума. И я теперь должен обязательно после предприятия вернуть Сильвера в целости и сохранности в Насау. Я задумался, что это значит, и решил, что Элеонор не осталась равнодушной к синим глазам и черным кудрям. Глянул на Сильвера.  
Клянусь, в первый раз видел, как человек одним своим взглядом виляет хвостиком. По-другому и не скажешь. Я только головой кивнул – иди за мной, как он вперед меня сиганул.  
И что здесь было?

Разговор с Сильвером отложил. Команда выбрала нового квартирмейстера. Им стал Дюфрейн. Его способность перегрызать глотки впечатлила. Эх, Билли, Билли. Дюфрейн неглуп, где-то может быть храбр, грамотный, но у него все-равно нет того, что было у тебя.  
Собрался съездить к Миранде. Нужно узнать, что за фигня с Гатри, какого он таскался по Насау и мутил воду. Восемь человек и Билли!  
Только взял седло, как меня остановил Гейтс. Был разговор.  
(Несколько строчек тщательно заштрихованы до рваной бумаги.)  
Гейтс прямо обвинил меня в смерти Билли – Уильяма Бонса Мандерли. (Странно было узнать его фамилию только на отходной.) Вот это было очень обидно. Я не святой. Моим именем детей пугают. Но я и не Тич, который убивал членов команды для поддержки авторитета. Да, бывает, отношусь к этим олухам несколько по… (зачеркнуто и далее вымарано слово) излишне требовательно. Но я не убивал Билли! Хотел, чтоб он перестал изводить меня своими подозрениями и изводиться сам. Но не убивал! Я много в чём виновен, но не в этом. Но как назло в этот раз не могу ничего доказать. Да хотел бы грохнуть - вся команда подтвердила бы, что я не при делах.  
Я эти баранам добра желаю. Вообще, идея с королевством пиратов не такая уж и плохая. Нет, ну правда, куда даже с кучей денег слинять так, чтоб никто не доставал, но при этом жить на полную катушку?  
Изложил свои соображения Гейтсу. Он не купился. Снова наехал за Билли:  
– Билли был мне как сын!  
Вот и нужно было воспитывать лучше! В общем, договорились, что сначала золото, потом расходимся. На душе на редкость хреново. В таком состоянии сел на лошадь. Но чем ближе я подъезжал к дому Миранды, тем больше бесился. Меня несправедливо обвинили!  
Дома так и вовсе ждал сюрприз. Миранда не просто упустила Гатри, он от неё вообще не сбегал. Это, оказывается, было продуманное решение «в моих интересах».  
Еб... (зачеркнуто)  
Бл... (зачеркнуто)  
Охуеть (зачеркнуто)  
На хер (зачеркнуто)  
Хауэл говорил, что я должен в дневнике (зачеркнуто) в личном журнале излагать свои чувства. При помощи слов. Из слов у меня сейчас только знаки препинания.  
Если словами, то я был очень удивлен, когда узнал о причинах её поступка. Значит, я встаю на уши, завязываюсь тройным морским узлом. Меня, того гляди, убьют, утопят или повесят. Причем я даже не знаю, кто быстрее: свои или чужие, а «она просто устала так жить». Музыки ей не хватает. Жизнь, видите ли, в Бостоне.  
(Бумага немного порвана, зато далее идут строчки, выписанные практически каллиграфическим почерком.)  
Миранда считает, что я смогу получить полное помилование, если обращусь с прошением.  
То есть, я должен получить прощение. Я должен извиняться!!! Я!!!  
Я никогда не буду извиняться. Это Англия должна просить у меня прощение за то, что она сделала со мной!  
(Последняя строчка подчеркнута и обведена несколько раз.)

Самое паршивое, что мне не дали напиться. Я хотел. Я даже начал. Но приперлась Элеонор и полоскала мне мозги. Тоже мне нашлась хорошая девочка. Пусть с Вейном разбирается. Я её в лобик поцеловал и пошел на «Морж» - сливать хрень в этот ебучий журнал.

  
**6 июня 1715 г.**

День выдался суматошным. Завтра мы должны выйти в море.  
Пушки установили, запасы погрузили. Все пробоины заделали. Такелаж обновили. Я лично контролировал каждый узел. Больше этим психам не доверяю. Де Грут обиделся. Мне плевать. Он ненормальный во всем, что касается судна.  
Вообще, в последнее время начало твориться что-то странное. Причем не только на «Морже». Нет, и раньше нормальные люди были на вес золота, но теперь это просто Бедлам.  
Гейтс подозревает меня во всех смертных грехах.  
Дюфрейн вообразил себя пиратом.  
Хауэл решил, что у меня «некоторые сложности по части душевного спокойствия, которые вполне естественны при нашем образе жизни».  
Мне кажется, что эти трое что-то замышляют.  
Ну ладно. Мы не флот его величества. Тут постоянно брожение умов. Даже при полном их отсутствии. Но в Насау то же самое.  
Гатри проебался.  
Элеонор спуталась со шлюхой. Потом отдала ее команде Вейна, а потом эту самую команду (точнее, что от неё осталось) пустила в расход. Самого Вейна слила. Кстати, он всегда был сумасшедшим. Тут ничего нового.  
Зато стало понятно, почему Сильвер хвостиком вилял. Я – единственный нормальный человек. Ясное дело, что он обрадовался.  
Миранда. Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Она всегда была для меня идеалом здравомыслия и ума. А тут… Осталась буквально неделя-две, и мы устроим здесь и музыку, и танцы, и прочую цивилизацию. Ну, устала. Понимаю. Ну, скучно. Я не понял, что за нахер?! Спятила. Точно.  
А Сильвер протащил Рендела на борт. Уговорил команду не списывать старого психа-инвалида на берег. Пообещал быть его опекуном. Теперь эти олухи считают Сильвера добрым человеком и славным малым. Не, он, конечно, не злой, но крысеныш знатный. И только мы с Ренделом знаем причину такой доброты. Что-то я не уверен, что Рендел – сумасшедший.  
Завтра выходим. Команда, кроме вахтенных, опять бухает и блядствует. Сильвер где-то затихарился. А я как дурак сижу один в каюте. Решаю напиться или спать лечь.

  
**7 июня 1715 г.**

Утро у меня началось не с кофе.  
Утро началось с того, что в дверь каюты прошмыгнул Сильвер с вопросом: что капитан хочет на завтрак. Капитан хотел ленивого утреннего траха или хотя бы отсос, но, будучи реалистом, истолковал это как: «Спасите-помогите! Я не знаю, что мне делать на камбузе!»  
Описал в деталях процесс. Потом еще до завтрака сходил проверить, что паразит не сжёг, не затопил, не пересолил. Не до изысков. Хотя бы просто не отрава. Его ж порвут на британский флаг и меня рядом с ним вздернут. Так я ещё и за кока, пока Рендел валяется в гамаке.

Кроме того, по ходу я спалился.  
За завтраком Сильвер мне скалился. В обед та же фигня. Я, разумеется, виду не подал. Но Сильвер стрелял глазами и бил просто наповал. Самое паршивое, что это заметил Хауэл. Он еще что-то Дюфрейну потом втирал. Ладно. Пусть думают, что я трахаю Сильвера. Тем более я и правда собираюсь этим заняться. А то получит свою долю и усвистит. А может и нет. Я, вообще-то, хорошо трахаюсь.

Идем без происшествий. Но по моим расчетам прибудем к заданной точке в одно время с «Уркой», а нужно раньше.

  
**8 июня 1715 г.**

Утро опять началось с проказливой мордочки Сильвера. Дал указания. Мне начинает нравиться. Размечтался, чтоб так было каждое утро. Только ещё и с трахом. И кофе в постель. Хотя нет, кофе я ему не доверю. Пока вместо Сильвера выеб кулак. Едва не проспал завтрак.  
Каша у Силвера малость подгорела. Когда спускался на камбуз, услышал несколько предположений почему.  
Считал чаек – Дули и Добс.  
Мечтал, как потратит свою долю – Дюфрейн и Хаэул.  
Трахался с Малдуном – судя по хохоту, все остальные. Возражений со стороны Малдуна или Сильвера не услышал.  
Не могу сказать, что последнее меня обрадовало. Испытал сильное желание вмазать по наглой морде. Сильвер смотрел глазами брошенного котенка. Почувствовал себя виноватым и обиженным одновременно. Видеть его не хочу. С другой стороны, значит, я не спалился. Веселее от этого не стало.  
(Рисунок грустной рожицы.)

На обед была пересоленная рыба. Команде было уже не так весело. Мне тошно. Решил провести воспитательную работу. Не важно, был трах или нет, но продукты переводить этому засранцу я не позволю.  
Следовало вызвать его к себе, но я пошел на камбуз. Всё равно он без меня там ничего сделать не может. Отчитал Сильвера. Сказал, что ещё один такой фокус и выебу его на месте. Честное слово. В этот раз это был исключительно фигуральный оборот речи, но Сильвер стрельнул глазами, закусил губу и уточнил:  
– Что, прям тут? А если кто войдет?  
Я вообще быстро соображаю. Иначе нельзя. Но тут потребовалось время, чтобы переварить услышанное. До меня дошло, пусть и не сразу, что Сильвер вроде как не против. Главное - место. Смущало лишь загнанное выражение лица.  
Решил удостовериться. Дотронулся большим пальцем до его губы. Нижней, если быть точным. Провел ладонью по шее. Сильвер не говорил «нет». Он сказал:  
– Капитан. Я боюсь вас до усрачки.  
Это немного не то, что я хотел услышать, но Силвер всегда врет. К тому же это можно считать признанием силы и вообще комплиментом. Сгреб его кудри и, как давно хотел, сжал в кулаке. На диво приятное ощущение.  
К сожалению, из-за того, что поверх штанов Сильвер повязал кусок парусины вместо передника, не было видно, стояло у него или нет. Я уже хотел прижать его к себе, когда сзади раздалось громкое «Ой!». Повернулся, а в дверях – Малдун.  
Дальше не помню. Очнулся от потока холодной воды. Оказалось, Сильвер вылил на меня бадейку. Потому что я Малдуна мордой к плите приложил. Не хер под горячую руку попадаться. Злой как черт ушёл к себе.

За ужином было тихо. Ну, хоть что-то хорошее. Хотя ничего хорошего. Дьявол с ними. Пусть не любят, лишь бы боялись.

  
**9 июня 1715 г.**

Утром Сильвер не показался. Пошел проверить. На кухне сидел Рендел. Сильвер на подхвате. Сделал внушение и ушел.  
Дерьмо.

Жратва нормальная. Настроения нет. Опять вместо того, чтобы вызвать к себе Сильвера, сам пошел на камбуз. Там Рендел чистил ямс в гордом одиночестве. Спросил, где Сильвер. Рендел изобразил идиота. Ушёл злой.  
Искал Сльвера. Сломал руку Добсу.  
Пришел Хауэл. Просил дать почитать личный журнал. Дал ему в морду.  
Зато команда слушается, не то что с полуслова, а с полувзгляда. Только никто не истолковал взгляд правильно и не прислал Силвера. Тупые козлы.  
Идем строго по курсу, но по-прежнему не обгоняем «Урку». Де Грут вякнул, что впереди шторм. Сам знаю. Не сворачивать же из-за всякой ерунды. Времени в обрез. Объяснил ему по-хорошему. Де Грут заткнулся и свалил зашивать свой камзол.

  
**10 июня 1715 г.**

На раздаче стоит Рендел. Видеть психа не могу. Команда молчит в тряпочку. Дюфрейн пытался что-то сказать, но передумал. Болт на них. Ещё пара дней - и эти ослы убедятся, что я прав.  
Искал Сильвера. Выбил зубы Уильямсу.  
Выпил и рассудил трезво: нужно просто распорядиться привести Сильвера. А чтобы ничего не подумали, нужен хороший предлог. Вышел на палубу. Там Де Грут с Дюфрейном. У обоих глаза из жопы торчат. Шторм, видите ли, впереди. Приказал держать прежний курс.  
Подали сигнал «Скитальцу», чтоб Гейтс тащил свою задницу на «Морж»  
Пока Гейтс копошился, вошли в так называемый шторм. Тьфу! Дождичек да крепкий ветер. Даже шлюпка Гейтса ни разу не перевернулась. Чего разнылись?

Объяснил Гейтсу, что мы на месте. Вызвал Сильвера. Тот явился мокрый. Волосы колечками завиваются. Рубашка к телу прилипла. Капельки воды по открытой шее стекают и по ключицам, по ключицам.  
(На полях изображено сердечко и не слишком удачный портрет Сильвера.)  
Я даже не сразу вспомнил, зачем его звал. Гейтс лицо рукой прикрыл и так и сидел, пока Сильвер дальше расписание записывал. Только спросил:  
– Ты за этим меня звал?  
Ну да. Может отправляться обратно на «Скитальца». Мы тут Сильвером отметим выполнение его части сделки. Гейтс спросил, есть у меня совесть его в шторм обратно отправлять. Пока я ему объяснял, что капитан должен быть на своем судне, Сильвер под предлогом передачи курса де Груту смылся.  
Выставил Гейтса. Хряпнул рома. Завтра будет великий день.


	2. 12 июня 1715 г. - 23 июня 1715 г.

**12 июня 1715 г.**

 

Вчера было не до журналов.

Я вообще никогда не жаловался на скуку, но этот день был что-то с чем-то.

Пришли. «Урки» нет. Предположительно у нас должны быть минимум сутки форы. За это время нужно найти место и провести разведку. Но тут показались два военных испанских галеона. Пришлось корректировать действия по ходу. План был прост и гениален: поднять на «Скитальце» Веселого Роджера, а самим прикинутся захваченным судном. И когда испанцы погонятся за «Скитальцем», дать залп с кормы.

Гейтс потребовал сложить полномочия. Я не согласился и потребовал привести Сильвера. Пришел Дюфрейн в сопровождении Де Грута, Хауэла и Логана. Хаэул заявил, что я псих и потребовал личный журнал. Ага, размечтался. Я почти сразу завел привычку личный журнал прятать, да не просто в стол, а еще и в футляр с секретом. Не откроешь.

Гейтс приставил мне пистолет к голове.

Капитанам стал, прости господи, Дюфрейн. Да... Я смеялся. Дюфрейн сказал, что мы идем домой в Насау. Всегда знал, что у него нет яиц.

Пока Дюфрейн рассказывал всем, какой я плохой и псих, испанцы, разумеется, на нас напали. Они-то не идиоты. Начался ад. И не потому, что бой, а потому, что бой с невыигрышной позиции и под командованием Дюфрейна. Пусть сам в судовом журнале пишет, какой он безмозглый кретин.

(Остальное место до конца страницы занимает рисунок ящерицы в очках с подписью «Дюфрейн – долбоящерка».)

 

Вступил в бой. Что бы там не говорили, но я за чужими спинами никогда не прятался. Ранили. Упал за борт. Весткоут тянул на дно. Хотел скинуть, но раненное плечо не давало пошевелиться. Думал всё, сейчас точно узнаю: есть ли бог, или я правильно делал, кладя на него и его законы.

Очнулся на берегу. Без кафтана, сапог и рубашки, но с перевязанным плечом.

Рядом Сильвер. Дюфрейн сказал, что это он меня вытащил. И вообще, я теперь под опекой Рендела. Это сейчас пишу нормально, а вчера я чуть в оборок не упал. Сильвер тоже больше не в команде. Гейтс рассказал про его маленькую аферу со страницей.

Сам Гейтс погиб. Тошно. Хреново.

Чувствую себя виноватым за то, что позволил Дюфрейну взять власть. Если бы не это – всё могло быть иначе.

«Урка» потерпела крушение. Взять её сейчас – как два пальца обоссать. Если бы эти тупицы не проебали все до корня. Увы. Их стараниями мой «Морж»…

(Далее текст размыт.)

 

…Дюфрейн показал, где разбилась «Урка», и стал выспрашивать, какие у меня идеи по захвату золота. Послал на хуй вместе с командой, предварительно описав, в какую жопу они себя загнали. Команда обиделась. Мне вдруг стало на всё насрать. Я больше не капитан. Пусть сами разгребают свое дерьмо. Хреново только одно, что я так и не успел трахнуть Сильвера. А теперь он точно сам не даст, приказать не могу, а силой взять человека, которому обязан жизнью (пусть и, судя по всему, очень ненадолго) совсем уж по-мудацки.

Тут меня голова закружилась. Сильвер плечо подставил и сказал:

– Присядьте, капитан.

Дюфрейн сразу развякался:

– Не смей называть его так! Он больше не капитан!

Недоделыш в очках. Из него капитан, как из меня... Да у меня в любой роли больше шансов!

В общем, я сидел, привалившись к Сильверу, смотрел на море и видел судно. Нет. Не «Морж». «Морж» вышвырнуло на берег. За «Моржа» ты, Дюфрейн, сука, мне ещё ответишь. Видел я трехпалубный галеон с девяноста четырьмя пушками, водоизмещением не менее двух тысяч тонн. Ста семидесяти, если не больше, футов в длину. Сидел, смотрел и понимал, что без этого красавца мне не жить. Причем отнюдь не в переносном смысле. Или свои повесят, или испанцы зарежут.

У меня родился план. Гениальный. Я поделился им с командой. Нужно всего лишь два добровольца. Один, понятное дело – я. Вторым вызвался, как ни странно, Сильвер. У меня в теле сразу приятная гибкость образовалась. Дюфрейн что-то там пищал на тему моего изгнания из команды, даже если все удастся, но мне было плевать. Чувствовал: горы могу свернуть и море по колено.

Эйфория длилась недолго. Стоило нам остаться с Сильвером вдвоем, как стало ясно, что план слишком рискованный. Да и Сильвер, по большому счету, так себе напарник. Мальчишка. А мне нужен боец, от которого будет толк. И какого хрена он вообще вызвался? Я так и сказал.

Сильвер удивился и, кажется, был разочарован.

– А мы что, правда, пойдем захватывать корабль? Я думал, мы сбежим в Сан-Агюстин. Конечно, придется идти не меньше двух дней, но хотя бы есть шанс. План с захватом испанского корабля – это же самоубийство! Нет-нет-нет! Я не хочу!

Я чуть лоб себе не расшиб собственным кулаком. Какой Сан-Агюстин?!

– Сан-Агюстин в другой стороне, – сказал я вознамерившемуся смыться Сильверу. – Неделя пешком. Не считая испанцев, здесь ещё племя Текеста. Ты не доживешь до завтрашнего утра.

Сильвер тряс башкой и выл про мою рану. Его сомнение во мне взбесило. Я плюнул и пошёл к морю со светлой идей: делай, что должен, и будь, что будет.

Люблю воду и море. Хрен с ним. Если выживу, и вообще все устаканится, то поселюсь все-таки на берегу. Там, где можно купаться. Причем исключительно для собственного удовольствия. А то триста ярдов – оно, может, и немного, но не когда в плече дырка. Вынырнул у борта уставший. Только отдышался – рядом Сильвер всплыл и тут же открыл рот для очередной глупости.

Приказал заткнуться и делать, что велю. Сильвер заткнулся. Мы поднялись и оказались на нижней палубе. Все спали.

Суть плана была в том чтобы, пока большая часть солдат на берегу, забраться на верхнюю палубу, снять вахтенного и подать сигнал. Нужно только было пробраться через десятка три спящих матросов. Шли на цыпочках. Я впереди, Сильвер сзади. И стоило мне на секунду упустить его из виду, как он опять начал проявлять инициативу, забыв о том, что она сношает инициатора.

Крысеныш потянулся за какой-то побрякушкой и разбудил её обладателя. Если б я не воткнул нож в этот мешок с мясом, нас поймали бы там же. Я в бешенстве чуть гаденышу шею не свернул. Он же совсем страх потерял.

– Это – боцманский свисток, – пояснил Сильвер, – Зачем нам подниматься к вахтенному? Пусть спуститься к нам.

Я недооценил его сообразительность. А обиженный Сильвер посмотрел так, словно я конфетку обещанную не дал, и давай мне выговаривать:

– Вы удивительный человек, капитан. Наше положение лучше, чем две минуты назад, а вы все равно злитесь только из-того, что вышло не по-вашему! Между прочим, вы могли бы мне больше доверять! И более серьезно ко мне относиться. Я предупредил вас о заговоре. Я не соврал на счет «Урки». Я вытащил вас на берег, когда вы тонули. Я, несмотря на всё, один по-прежнему считаю вас капитаном и не желаю вам смерти.

Дьявол. Сильвер когда-нибудь меня доконает. В общем, похоже, у нас всё серьезно. Только сильно не вовремя.

Ещё одно перерезанное горло спустя мы практически беспрепятственно выбрались на верхнюю палубу. Сильвер подал сигнал вахтенному. Проорал ему на испанском, что пришел его менять, а когда тот слез – я вогнал ему нож под ребра. Сильвер полез на мачту.

Я уже говорил, что план был рискованный и больше рассчитан на удачу. Собственно, тут и закончилось наше везение. Нас окружили.

Сидим связанные. Старший – кто он, я без понятия, не представился, лейтенант, наверное, высокомерный, как все испанцы, начал красиво. Разложил инструменты. Высыпал из кошелка несколько серебряных монет и давай капать на мозг.

– Я буду с вами честен. Могу предать вас пыткам и узнать, кто вы, сколько вас и что вам нужно. Но через час на вахту заступит мой командир, и мне хотелось бы все закончить до его прихода. Сегодня у одного из вас счастливый день. Он может получить деньги и отправиться целым и невредимым на берег.

Бла-бла-бла. Давил морально. Ха! Я сам так могу. И даже лучше. Наверное, он ещё трепался бы, но его перебил Сильвер:

– Я – Джон Сильвер. Он – Джеймс Флинт. Мы сюда приплыли, чтобы ограбить галеон с золотом...

Ля-ля-ля. Выложил всю подноготную. Слил всех. Даже сказал, что меня скинули. Я сидел и охреневал. Ведь пять минут назад Сильвер, этот подлец, практически мне признался в любви. У меня все упало.

– …найдете их за песчаной косой. Простите, мистер Флинт, но с таким неудачником, как вы, мне не по пути.

Я буквально физически ощущал, как Сильвер воткнул мне нож в сердце и теперь его там поворачивал. Кажется, я отреагировал слишком бурно. Потому что в голове зазвенело от чьего-то удара. На секунду я отключился. Когда открыл глаза, довольный Сильвер уже сгребал деньги. Потом он повернулся ко мне, пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся:

– Ничего личного. Просто жить хочется.

И отошел. Испанец достал пистолет и взвел курок. Я уже мысленно проклял Сильвера и попрощался с эти светом, приготовившись удовлетворить свое любопытство. Но тут звон, грохот, но не в моей голове. Это Сильвер огрел испанца по голове бутылкой и вырвал пистолет.

Рядом со мной стояли еще двое. Господи, какой он ещё мальчишка! Пришлось давать указания, кого и зачем убивать первым. М-дя. Думаю, что, скорее всего, я не утону, и меня не убьют и не казнят. Куда больше вероятность, что Сильвер доведет меня до разрыва сердца своими выкрутасами.

С теми двумя Сильвер разделался и освободил меня. Мы заперлись в каюте. Три пистолета, две сабли и один кортик против дюжины вооруженных солдат. Я уже приготовился героически сдохнуть, когда услышал звуки боя, крики моей команды и голос Дюфрейна:

– Мистер Логан! Поднять якорь!

На моей памяти это был единственный случай, когда я рад был его слышать. Сильвер все-таки до того, как нас захватили, успел подать сигнал.

 

Дюфрейн все же настоял, чтобы нас доставили в Насау и запретили подниматься на борт. Добиться, чтоб меня повесили, ему не удалось. Мне было пофиг. Я устал. Саднила рана, голова кружилась. Хотелось одного – завалится и спать. Сильвер – неугомонное создание – крутился рядом и плевал мне в ухо.

– Я не верю, что вы захватили корабль ради прощения команды. Я верю, что вы вернетесь сюда и возьмете всё золото...

Он еще долго что-то мне втирал, но я уже не слышал. Так и уснул под его вдохновенные речи.

 

На следующий день я уже чувствовал себя лучше. Команда старательно меня игнорировала. Я тоже не рвался общаться. Хауэл ограничился перевязкой. Де Грут дулся. И хер с ним. Хауэл жался, жался, а потом со словами: «Клянусь, я не читал и не кому не давал, но если вдруг вы хотите поговорит об этом...» – протянул сверток. Я развернул кожу, а там мой журнал. Пока я таращился, Хауэл слинял с глаз долой. Ни дай бог прочитал – убью. Впрочем, футляр остался целым.

Долго думал, писать или нет. Перечитал. М-дя. Записал вчерашнее. М-дя. Дьявол. Всё сложно.

 

К Сильверу у меня один интерес. Но теперь я не капитан и не могу приказать, и, кажется, более не внушаю ему должного почтения. С другой стороны, вчера Сильвер меня вытащил из задницы. Хотя опять-таки не ясно, с какой именно целью. Объяснение было пылким, но по зрелому размышлению я понял – любовью тут не пахло. Или наоборот – всё слишком серьезно. Следовало подкатить (зачеркнуто) поговорить. Попробовать. Потому что дальше неизвестность.

 

Поговорили. Сильвер сказал, что:

не хочет быть пиратом,

не любит драки,

не любит море,

и не хочет зарабатывать.

Он хочет денег и свободы. В том числе и от меня. Зато честно. А я, дурак, размечтался.

Прибываем в Насау через два дня. У меня меньше 48 часов, чтобы получить назад команду, корабль и Сильвера (зачеркнуто) Да, и Сильвера тоже. Он мне должен за вынос мозга и будущий разрыв сердца.

 

Почесал репу. Пошёл к Дюфрейну. Сказал, что раскидываюсь, что он прав, и я готов его поддержать. И дал ему хороший совет: просто идти в Насау, ни в коем случае не сворачивая на восток, где проходит торговый путь, и не думать нападать на торговые суда. Я даже обосновал – команда устала и «вы не справитесь».

 

Сказал Сильверу, что когда вернемся в Насау – вышвырну его на берег. Если не докажет свою необходимость команде.

 

Сижу жду. (Рисунок ухмыляющейся рожицы.)

 

 

**13 июня 1715 г.**

 

Как я и предвидел – мы потеряли ветер. Дюфрейн решил обогнуть галсами берег и идти на восток. А там торговый путь из Кингстона. Ха!

Де Грут спрашивал, что я наплел Дюфрейну. Я честно сказал, что предостерег его от охоты на торговые суда. Де Грут сказал:

– Флинт, ты... Вы...

Тыкал, выкал, но так и не уточнил – кто. Я пожал плечами. Разве я дал плохой совет?

– Суть в том, что его дали вы, – выплюнул де Грут.

 

Сильвер затеял какую-то хрень. Он начал рассказывать команде, не называя имен, обо всем, что творится на корабле.

Вообще, когда я ему сказал, что он должен доказать свою необходимость, то, разумеется, имел в виду совсем другое. Сильвер должен доказать свою необходимость лично мне, причем вполне конкретным способом. Прийти вечером. Залезть ко мне под бок и быть поласковее, ну, или хотя бы не брыкаться. Все остальное я сам сделаю. И да, помню – он не переносит боли. В любом случае, от него требовалось только согласие, но Сильвер пересказывал сводку происшествий. Кто у кого сколько украл, кто заснул на вахте. А иногда такое, что лично я предпочел бы не знать.

Естественно огреб. Я принципиально не стал вмешиваться, раз не понимает, чего от него хотят. И вообще, глупый план. Спросил его, зачем? Сильвер вытер кровавые сопли и сказал:

– Не обязательно меня любить, главное, пусть не забывают, как они ненавидят друг друга.

У Макиавелли это как-то по-другому звучит. Но это Сильвер. Кот хитро выебанный.

 

 

**14 июня 1715 г.**

 

Меня по-прежнему не замечают. У Сильвера фингал под глазом. Главная хохма, что Сильвер в своих докладах не называет имен. И если бы эти полудурки не бросались на него с кулаками, то никто не знал бы, кто конкретно нагрешил.

Утро началось с того, что Сильвер порадовал команду новостью, что ночью некто оприходовал дойную козу. Естественно, козлоёбу это не понравилось. Он решил выбить дух из крысеныша. Причем несколько более основательно, чем это делали раньше. Я уже решил вмешаться, когда Белэка скотоложство возмутило больше выкрутасов Сильвера.

Гаденыш уселся рядом со мной и, мерзко хихикая, уставился на разгоравшуюся драку. Это и правда было смешно. Но не долго. Вахтенный увидел корабль.

Да, английское торговое судно. Вот неожиданность-то.

Все выскочили на палубу. Дюфрейн, естественно, объявил, что мы будем охотиться. Команда радостно завопила. Ну, понятно. В Насау без денег возвращаться невесело. Де Грут посмотрел на меня так, словно я лично в днище дыру пробил.

Подгреб Сильвер:

– Нет нужды объяснять, что будет, если Дюфрейн сумеет взять эту добычу?

Ах, ты ж скептик юный. Ещё не вечер.

Дюфрейн приказал поднять черный флаг. Мой флаг. От одного его вида у купцов падали штаны и паруса.

Надо отдать должное Дюфрейну, он сумел выбрать нужный момент. Не слишком рано, чтобы добыча ускользнула, не слишком поздно, чтобы вызвать панику и сопротивление. Логан приказал готовить пушки к бою. Этого оказалось достаточно. Фрегат спустил флаг. Команда обрадовалась и дружно заорала. Дюфрейн лопался от гордости. Сильвер скис. У де Грута на лице появился вопрос: «Где подвох?».

Догадайся с трех раз.

Все честь по чести. Команда фрегата сидит. Их капитан доложил о грузе сахара. Дюфрейн... Это надо было видеть: грудь выпятил, руку на пистолет за поясом положил. Гроза морей. Лучше бы очки поправил.

Капитан смотрит на Дюфрейна. Смотрит на флаг. Мой флаг. Смотрит опять на Дюфрейна. Опять на флаг. Естественно, у него возникают вопросы и он спрашивает:

– Это вы?

Я молчал. Просто перебрался поближе, чтоб не упустить продолжение этого занимательного диалога. Не зря. Дюфрейн полупал очками и выдал:

– Простите, что?

Я не ржал только чудом. Капитан уточнил:

– А вы точно капитан Флинт?

Дюфрейн мог назваться моим именем. Мог выдать что-то вроде: «Флинт больше не капитан! Капитан теперь я – Дюфрейн!» Но я услышал только истеричное:

– Не злите меня! Не смейте нас испытывать!

Люди в этих водах крепкие, пушек и сабель не боятся. Они бояться меня. А меня тут как бы нет. Ну и всё. Капитан как-то резко передумал сдаваться. Свистнул. Его команда быстро сообразила, что к чему. И моих погнали ссаными тряпками, по-другому не скажешь

Дюфрейн растерялся. Хотел подавить сопротивление огнём сверху, но тут вмешался де Грут. Сказал, что сил вернуть корабль все равно не хватит. Влез Логан. Они с де Грутом стали орать друг на друга и решать, что делать. Дюфрейн молчал. Дьявол. Мне было уже не смешно. Странное чувство – херню творит Дюфрейн, а стыдно мне.

Подошел к этому обмылку и сказал:

– Так уходить нельзя. Их нужно потопить. Иначе больше никто и никогда не сдастся этому флагу.

Четко сказал. Логан с де Грутом перестали собачиться и уставились на Дюфрейна. Он открыл рот, а звука нет. Пришлось самому отдавать приказы.

Мы отступили, обрубили канаты и поняли паруса. Торговца пришлось потопить. Жалко, конечно. Но виноват не я, а кретин Дюфрейн.

Вечером команда почти единодушно избрала меня снова капитаном.

Дюфрейн мне все потом высказал. Теперь он точно уверен, что я душу дьяволу продал. Только черт мог так всё рассчитать.

– Я бы не свернул на восток, если бы ты не стал меня отговаривать от этого. Я бы не стал вступать в бой, не упомяни ты, что команда слаба. Кем надо быть, чтобы такое предусмотреть?!

Человеком, у которого мозгов чуть больше?

Я не стал оправдываться, просто занял свое место. Дюфрейн снова стал квартирмейстером. Хауэл смотрит на меня, как чудо какое-то и с таким фанатичным интересом, словно я свежий труп. Если что, его на каторгу за вскрытие могил и препарирование трупов без королевского разрешения отправили.

Кстати, в капитанской каюте нашлась целая полка книг. Так что я сейчас залезу в постель с Сервантесом и буду читать. Хотелось бы, конечно, с Сильвером, но он четко дал понять, что хочет держаться от меня подальше. Хреново.

(Рисунок грустной ветряной мельницы.)

 

**15 июня 1715 г.**

 

Подошли к Нью-Провиденс. Решил бросить якорь в миле от западной оконечности острова, чтоб не светить испанским крестом и не попасть под дружеский огонь пушек Хорниголда.

Эту светлую мысль до команды доносил не наш новый старый квартирмейстер, а Сильвер. Сюрприз. Два дня и его доклады слушают с хохотом. Так вот, он, а не Дюфрейн быстро растолковал команде, почему мы не встанем в порту, а они не побегут по шлюхам.

Помечтал, чтоб сделать Сильвера своим помощником. Днем он бы объяснял этим остолопам в чем суть днем и делал бы доклады мне по ночам. Мечты, мечты…

(Весь текст выше заляпан подозрительными пятнами.)

 

Приказал найти двоих не совсем тупых и по возможности надежных людей. Нужно отправить баркас «Урке». Выбор доверил Сильверу. Он предложил Ирвинга и Уэлсли.

Самого Сильвера отправил за провиантом, а остальным запретил сходить на берег. Кажется, кроме Джона, хоть он и не хочет меня видеть, я никому не могу здесь доверять.

Взял «Галатею» Сервантеса. Решил потом поехать к Миранде мириться. Все-таки столько лет вместе. Но сначала Хорниголд. Надо взять его корабль и его людей. Иначе максимум через две недели король Филипп приберет свои денежки.

 

Высадился в Насау. Охренел. Там творилось черт знает что. Хорниголд больше не командовал фортом. Вейн перебил его людей и занял форт. Крошка Гатри не разрешила отвоевать его обратно, так как Вейн пригрозил затопить все суда в бухте. У самого Вейна новая команда каких-то отморозков.

Пошел к Элеонор. Та повисла у меня на шее. Наверное, думала, что я с золотом. Никогда не любил причинять боль. Особенно женщинам. Но в тот момент я не только искренне порадовался, что не привез золото, но и с удовольствием отчитал Гатри за то, что она проебала форт и не смогла противостоять своему любовнику. Трах трахом, а дело делом.

Велел Сильверу бросить провиант и сказать, что его отобрали люди Вейна. Мне нужна заварушка и вменяемый комендант форта, чтоб было, куда сгрузить золото.

 

Вечером наконец-то добрался до Миранды. Думал, если не помиримся – хоть поем нормально и высплюсь. Приехал уже затемно. А у неё во всех окнах свет и гости. Гости!

Она же сроду ни с кем из соседей не водилась! Хотел по-тихому свалить. Там дети фермеров. Куда я со своей рожей?! Потом думал зайти, но она услышала лошадь и вышла.

Поговорили. Отдал ей «Галатею».

Ну что, будет ей Сервантес подарком.

На свадьбу.

С пастором.

С пастором, ебать его, Ламбриком.

(Текст опять частично смазан отпечатком лба. Неоднократным.)

 

Поехал обратно. На корабле Сильвер доложил, что всё сделал. Еще он притащил на борт Хорниголда с остатками его людей и Скотта. Они поддержат в случае чего.

Команда, естественно, недовольна. Долбоклюи никогда не видели дальше своих членов. Я толкнул речь. Вроде прониклись. Уже у самого входа в каюту меня перехватил Сильвер. Спросил, можно ли ему остаться на корабле. Глупый вопрос. Будь у меня другое настроение, я б ему много что сказал. Ну, точно бы пригласил войти. Поговорить. А мне так хреново, что я только кивнул и пошел к себе.

Я знаю, что его удерживает. Пять миллионов золотых реалов.

Золото в приоритете.

 

 

**16 июня 1715 г.**

 

Проснулся голый. На простыне пятна. Сижу и соображаю – приснилось или нет?

Я вчера дверь точно запер. Это, конечно, не спасет от команды, но хоть пару секунд даст. Итак, дверь запер. Лег. Почитал. Потом свет погасил. Почти уснул. Когда дверь открылась, я увидел Сильвера. Ну, как увидел... Что там разглядишь при свете звезд? Я кортик схватил, а он:

– Капитан, это я – Джон Сильвер.

Больше я его не о чем не спрашивал, а он не говорил.

Я трахнул Сильвера.

Уснули вместе. Проснулся один. Ладно, сейчас посмотрю на него и пойму. Наверное.

 

Так, относительно Сильвера. Я понял, почему с древности толковали о воздержании перед боем. Из головы вылетает всё. Какой на хрен Сильвер?! У нас Вейн в крепости!

Собрал совет. Хорниголд начал настаивать на штурме. Ага, только в сорока милях от нас английский военный корабль. А ещё все знают, кто увел испанский галеон.

Сильвер, кстати, просочился на совет. Хотя его никто не звал. Походу решил, что покувыркавшись со мной возымел права. Пристроил задницу возле окна, но молчал в тряпочку. И вообще вел себя прилично. Смотрел прямо, согласился, что десять недель для восстановления форта это много. Золото привезем раньше. А когда мы его привезем, слетятся стервятники со всей Атлантики.

Время ультиматума Вейну идет, а идеального решения нет.

Прибыла Элеонор, привезла ответ Вейна. Оказалось, этот чокнутый решил поиграть в политику и обратился к Насау. Причем психом называет меня. Почему все так любят ставить мне этот диагноз?

Внушал Гатри, чтобы она перестала держаться за Вейна и подумала головой. И на хуй присесть, и ситуацию разрулить, чтоб форт сохранить, не получится. Девочка ушла чуть ли не в слезах.

Глядя на неё, я решил держаться с Сильвером как обычно. Так, словно ничего не было, а если и было, то это ничего не значит. Тем более Сильвер сам не подал ни одного знака.

 

Снова толкли воду в ступе до шести склянок по полудню. Потом пришли вести из Насау. Количество сторонников Вейна выросло. Дальше ждать просто опасно. К завтрашнему дню Вейн всех настроит против нас. Послал Хорниголда и Скотта собрать народ. Объявил, что сам буду говорить с людьми. Времени терять нельзя.

Все кроме Сильвера ушли. Он остался, склонил голову набок и спросил:

– Когда вы сказали, что отправитесь на берег говорить с людьми, вы имели в виду меня?

Я, вообще-то, сам собирался, но трепливый Сильвер, способный без мыла в жопу влезть – отличная идея. Правда, у меня язык не поворачивался его послать. Я почему-то ждал, что он сейчас подойдет и, может быть, поцелует или хотя бы прижмется. Мы же здесь одни. И если он стал бы настаивать на том, чтобы самому пойти, то я сказал, чтоб он возвращался целым и невредимым.

Но Сильвер только пожал плечами и сказал:

– Ну ладно, я пошел.

И в мою сторону ноль эмоций. Я не мог его так отпустить. Задержал дурацкими вопросами о том, что по его мнению думают люди. Сильвер долго крутил вокруг да около, потом допустил мысль, что меня считают намного большим злом чем Вейна. Хотел спросить, считает ли он также, но решил, что это будет слишком жалко выглядеть. Велел ему немедленно убираться.

Сильвер встряхнул кудрями, потер подбородок и ушел.

А я сидел и вспоминал, как его щетина колола мои щеки, как пахли его волосы, каким он был гладким. Я помнил, что он боялся боли, и сдерживался, сколько мог. А он был безумно горячим и тесным. Стискивал меня так, что кружилась голова. И в тоже время Сильвер отлично понимал, что надо делать. Слишком хорошо понимал. Он почти не говорил, только тихо стонал и часто дышал. Это не мог быть Сильвер. Слишком идеально. Так бывает только во сне.

(Лист снова в подозрительных пятнах.)

 

Сидел и ждал. Много думал. Хорниголд вернулся ближе к полуночи. Сказал, что у Вейна приблизительно человек семьдесят пять, но в Насау его больше не считают спасителем. Остальное зависит от способностей мистера Сильвера. И конечно не преминул попенять мне, что я пролью много крови. Ага. Но пока ни один не предложил способ сделать омлет, не разбив яиц. Только стонут.

Потом Скотт философствовал на тему: «Давайте жить дружно, иначе всем пизда».

А Сильвер где-то там в Насау работал языком и деньгами, вербуя сторонников.

Я решение принял.

 

 

**17 июня 1715 г.**

 

Едва взошло солнце, я отдал приказ открыть огонь.

Разнесли одну башню. Хватит. Большой ремонт мы не потянем. Велел прекратить огонь. Скомандовал высадку. Высадились. Приказал найти Сильвера. Дюфрейн пробубнил:

– Вы прямо не можете без него. Он не первоочередная задача.

Я всё могу, но с Сильвером лучше.

Прибежала Миранда. Стала доказывать, что война – это плохо. Форт штурмовать нельзя. Послал её. К пастору. Она не пошла. Пришла Гатри, то есть, оба Гатри. Пригласил поговорить. Выяснилось, что у Вейна в заложницах дочь губернатора Эша. Вейн выкуп с него решил взять - двести тысяч.

Сходу родилась идея. Если хотим независимость Насау, то нужно заручиться поддержкой Эша. Необходима легализация и признание. Так что мы ему дочь без выкупа, а он в ответ должен проникнуться идеей, что с нами, точнее, со мной и Гатри можно иметь дело. А ещё неплохо пообещать ему несколько тысяч сверху. Да я б сам согласился на его месте.

 

Потом все разбежались, зато приперся Вейн. Быстро зарезать его не получилось, продолжили на кулаках. Я его уже почти задушил, но пришла Элеонор с двустволкой и пригрозила пристрелить нас обоих. И не надо говорить, что она мне жизнь спасла. Ей показалось.

Сели за стол. Я всегда открыт для переговоров. Сказал, если Вейн отдаст мне дочку Эша, я оставлю ему форт. Подумал: потом отберу, когда он ремонт сделает. Естественно, вслух я этого не сказал. Просто подумал.

Вейн не купился. Потребовал за Абигайль Эш мой галеон. Разбежался.

Вейн ушёл. За ним пошла Элеонор. Потом вернулась и сказала, что Абигайль Эш будет у меня. А уж как – это её проблемы.

У меня от перспектив и авантюры аж голова закружилась. Пошел к своим. Меня перехватил Сильвер. Очень нервный Сильвер.

– Капитан. Вы должны знать! – заявил он. – Я пытался!

Да, хотелось бы о таком знать заранее, но Сильвер не успел предупредить с подробностями, так что спасибо крепким связкам, иначе я бы челюсть на песке искал.

Билли! Уильям Бонс Мандерли собственной персоной! Воскресший из глубин. Сильвер меня доведет или до Бедлама, или до разрыва сердца. Не знаю, каким он тут боком, но чувствую – без него не обошлось.

Билли торжественно подтвердил, что я пытался его спасти. Приятный бонус – рожа Дюфрейна. Но как следует порадоваться некогда.

Обрисовал, что нас ждет, если сейчас не будем штурмовать форт. Рассказал о пресном будущем независимого Насау. Прониклись все кроме Хорниголда. Старый хрыч хотел свой форт обратно. Ушёл обиженным подбивать людей на всякие глупости.

Где-то через час прибежал Сильвер – доложил обстановку. Логан слинял. У Хорниголда сторонников чуть больше чем ни хрена. Мои все ещё в шоке от воскрешения Билли. Я сам там же. Хотя Сильвер, отказывающийся носить галстуки и упорно демонстрирующей голую шею всему миру, здорово отвлекает от всего. Пока я пялился на него, он обдумывал мысль и наконец выдал:

– Капитан, можно говорить с вами честно?

Мне сразу начало не понравилось, но куда деваться? Позволил, а он:

– Мне не нравится эта идея с возвращением губернатору Эшу его дочери.

И давай мне приводить аргументы: Эш самый жестокий, эта затея плохо совместима с поиском золота. Вот позволишь таким рот открыть – весь мозг выклюют. Пришлось сказать, что Эш мой старинный друг. Что, кстати, правда. В отличие от большинства баек самого Сильвера про его прошлое, которыми он кормит команду.

Сильвер надулся и замолчал. Ненадолго. Потом опять начал: «Вы его давно не видели!» «Люди меняются». «Он дочь не видел лет десять». «Если бы это был сын!» В общем, нёс полную чушь.

Честно говоря, он меня допек своими сомнениями. Тоже мне, вечный скептик. Велел убираться и работать языком в другом месте. Сильвер задергался и спросил:

– Капитан! Вы правда этого хотите?!

– Да! – рявкнул я.

Сильвер прищурился, процедил: «Как пожелаете», – и отвалил.

Сижу злой. Кругом дурдом, бардак, жара и идиоты.

 

Элеонор привела дочь Эша. Вейн – МУДАК. Кто так с девочками обращается?! Миранда пришла. Успокоила ребенка. Представила меня. Абигайль трясло. А когда узнала, что я тот самый Флинт, чуть в обморок не упала. Ну да, у меня репутация. Обычно она на пользу, но тут пришлось рассказывать, что я белый и пушистый давний друг её отца. Элеонор и Миранда подтвердили, что я не ем маленьких девочек.

Изжога у меня от них. Я предпочел бы диету из криворуких болтливых коков.

 

Совет состоялся вечером. Но сначала пришел Сильвер и чуть снова меня не довел до разрыва сердца. Сказал, что золота больше нет. Вернулись Ирвинг с Уэсли и рассказали, как испанцы погрузили мое золото на два корабля и помахали парусами. Сволочи!

Но это не все. Когда Ирвинг с Уэсли ушли, Сильвер заметил:

– Что ж, теперь вам будет проще парней уговорить на авантюру с Эшем.

– Не мне, тебе, – сказал я.

Сильвер долго смотрел на меня. Наверное думал, что я сам должен догадаться, о чем он думает. Знаю о золоте, но разве его отсутствие – повод меня бросать? Оказалось, да. Паразит заявил, что раз денег нет, то нет и любви. Не любви, конечно, а причин оставаться в команде. Весь такой практичный, циничный, скептичный. Точно приснилось. До чертей реалистично, но приснилось. Этот Сильвер никогда бы так не прогибался и не стонал. Но хотел я его не меньше. Хорошо хоть за столом сидел и светил стояком. У меня в тот момент виски сдавило, и походу Сильвер что-то заметил. Он разом утратил свою заносчивость, прижал уши и стал очень внимателен к мои доводам.

Я четко изложил, какое он ничтожество без команды. Сильвер предсказуемо обиделся. Я мог бы поклясться, что он про себя обозвал меня мудаком. Но мне плевать. Да. Я – мудак. Но не могу я его отпустить. Он действительно нужен и команде, и мне (небольшая клякса)!

Сильвер ушел, но тут же вернулся:

– Капитан, как член команды, должен сказать, что по-прежнему считаю, что это плохая затея.

Мне нужно было срочно подрочить на эту суку, если уж нормальный трах не светил. Я его выгнал. Иначе бы нагнул. А тогда время было бы упущено. На палубе стоял гомон.

 

Передернул, вышел послушать. Сильвер смог убедить весь «Морж» и большую часть людей Хорниголда, что отдать Эшу дочь без выкупа – правильно.

Да он любого может убедить в чем угодно. Я уже далеко не уверен, что сам не буду плясать под его дудку. Сильвер дьявольски хорош.

 

К ночи все решилось. Большинство согласилось с моим планом. Билли меня поддержал. Ушел сам Хорниголд, ещё двадцать человек и Дюфрейн. Ну, очкарика я где-то понимаю. Не быть ему капитаном на «Морже» и должность квартирмейстера ему не светит. А обидно же после того как чуток дали порулить. (Маленький рисунок довольной рожицы.)

Плохо, что счета придется вести мне. Хотя вроде Сильвер грамотный. Выделю ему место в своей каюте для работы. Пусть хоть так отрабатывает потраченные на него нервы.

 

 

**18 июня 1715 г.**

 

Вчера была смутная надежда, что Сильвер придет после собрания. Ну, может у него какие сомнения… Так я бы по-человечески их развеял. Но пришел Билли, сказал, что никогда бы не поверил, что Сильвер тот самый человек, который украл расписание Урки. Ха! Я могу сделать даже из Сильвера человека. Почувствовал себя Абеляром. Ещё бы моя Элоиза прониклась. Сегодня утром, правда, вспомнил, как Абеляр закончил. Нужно держать Силвера в ежовых рукавицах.

Предложил Билли выпить. Он согласился. Хорошо посидели.

Утром трещала голова. Больше не буду столько пить. Меньше тоже.

Приперся Ламбрик с Мирандой и сундуком. Оказалось, он хочет сопровождать свою невесту в её нелегком, но богоугодном пути.

Судя потому, как он сглотнул и спрятался за юбками Миранды, всё, что я хотел, но не мог сказать в силу остатков воспитания в ответ, нарисовалось у меня на лице, причем со всеми знакам препинания. Миранда не испугалась. Начала объяснять, что нельзя девочку одну в такое плаванье отправлять. На хуй сразу! Миранда ещё туда-сюда, но попа на своем корабле я терпеть не намерен.

Потом подумал и решил Миранду тоже не брать. Вдруг Сильвер ещё раз приснится. Зря, что ли, он у меня счета вести будет. Поднял бровь и выразил неодобрение по поводу сомнений в моей порядочности. Миранда разоралась, что настолько упрямым быть просто опасно. Ага, уже боюсь.

Поругались. Влез пастор с требованием сделать все по-христиански. Приказал Миранде увести его и не доводить до греха. Обиделась, велела подумать над своим поведением и ушла.

 

Элеонор привела ребенка. Оказалось, если ребенка отмыть и приодеть, то ему как бы уже лет пятнадцать. Захотелось выматериться вслух и со вкусом.

Наказал собираться, сам вернулся на борт. Вызвал Билли, Сильвера, де Грута, Хауэла и Йоджи. Объяснил им ситуацию. Ещё раз. Распорядился донести до остальных, что если хоть один урод дрыгнется в сторону нашего очень ценного груза, я его не повешу и не под килем протяну, а лично сам ему печень вырву и скормлю остальным.

Де Грут поморщился, как от головной боли. Хауэл опять смотрел на меня с подозрительным интересом. Йоджи как всегда не прошибаем. Сильвер только щурился, как кот. Потом открыл рот, чтоб сказать что-то, но передумал. Билли спросил, где этот очень ценный груз размещать будем.

Вопрос не праздный. Галеон больше «Моржа», но при этом тесный. Да и экипаж разросся до девяноста восьми человек. Офицерскую кают-компанию отдал. Даже если её отдельно поселить, я все равно не могу быть до конца уверен. Особенно в новых.

– Где-где, в моей каюте. Билли, повесь гамак.

Моя Элоиза состроила скептическую мину. Или недовольную. Трудно разобрать за отросшими волосами. Потешил себя мыслью, что Сильвер ревнует. И вообще, может он хотел прийти, а тут такой облом.

 

Я понимаю, что дети мне не светят. Но когда думаю об этом, то хочется именно дочку. Я б ей косички заплетал, учил бы стрелять и воспитывал, а она бы меня папой звала. Миранда напрочь отказывалась от размножения. Можно, конечно, завести на стороне, но опять же, воспитывать самому хотелось. А не раз в полгода по два дня. Так что я подошел к своей миссии со всей серьезностью и ответственностью.

Дитё лично встретил. Старался быть мягким. Устроил у себя. Первое, что услышал было:

– А вы тут спать будете?

Я тут ещё и работать буду. Отговорился суровым морским бытом и пошел к де Груту. Тот хмыкнул, но ширму обещал к вечеру соорудить.

 

Вышли в море. Ветер норд-вест-вест. Скорость семь узлов. Должны дойти за шесть дней. Отличный корабль. Может, назвать его «Испаньолой»?

Вывел ребенка подышать свежим воздухом, а то бледней чахоточной.

 

О! Мой! Бог!

Стадо! Это стадо баранов, а не морских волков. Ведь только что из порта. После того как выяснилось, что золота нет, разрешил им бордель. Но походу не подействовало. Смотрят так, словно девку первый раз увидели. Слюни, правда, ещё не пускают, но шеи посворачивали. Ребенок в ужасе. Отвел обратно в каюту, вручил «Дон Кихота» – пусть он успокаивает. Сам нашел Билли и де Грута

Спросил, проводили ли они разъяснительную работу? Билли сказал, что все всё поняли. Де Грут предположил, что Абигайль Эш для них вроде какого-то экзотического зверька. Знатная девушка. Леди. Возможно даже порядочная. А вглубь острова не пробовали проехать? Там пуританки встречаются. Дебилы.

 

Водил ребенка на обед. Мне показалось, или некоторые действительно начали чавкать чуть потише? Ребенок съел всё. Оголодал у ебаната Вейна. Надо с Хауэлом потолковать.

Сильвер стоял на раздаче. Стрелял глазами. Был чисто выбрит. К чему это он?

Потом спросил Хауэла насчет здоровья маленькой леди Эш. Хауэл выразил желание её осмотреть. Потом исправился и сказал, что хотя бы побеседовать. Отвел в каюту. У девочки никаких жалоб. Хауэл велел чаще гулять и всё. На этом вся его польза закончилась.

Ужин без происшествий. Парни ведут себя прилично. По их меркам. Или как ослы по моим.

Ребенок сидел тихо до самого вечера. Даже когда меня в каюте не было, по полкам и ящикам не шарился. А говорят с детьми хлопот много. Если бы не надо было её провожать из-за моих ослов, так вообще никаких забот.

Вечером спросил, как ей книга. Она сказала, что не умеет читать по-испански. Почувствовал себя идиотом. Неприятно. Когда заполнял журнал, спросила, что и зачем я делаю. Объяснил. Ребенок захотел вести дневник. Дал ей чистый журнал и перо с чернилами. Сидит и пишет. Я свой пишу. Не дневник. Журнал!

 

Оставил её переодеваться, спустился вниз. Сильвер рассказывал очередную сводку. Народ притопывал и ухохатывался. На море слишком мало развлечений, раз этот шут гороховый всем нравится. Хотя я тоже поржал. Но совсем немного.

 

 

**19 июня 1715 г.**

 

Пытался разговорить маленькую леди. Отвечает односложно, но вроде как пугается меньше. Выгуливал. Бараны всё равно таращатся. Правда леди сама походу умирает не только от страха, но и от любопытства. Интересно, что она пишет в свое дневнике?

 

У Сильвера на шее появилось какое-то украшение. Галстуков он не носит принципиально, но потихоньку начал обвешиваться побрякушками. Интересно, когда у него появилось кольцо? Вроде до последнего возвращения в Насау его не было. Не будь он пиратом, я бы решил, что это чей-то подарок.

 

Я не успел, и дитя услышало вечернюю сводку Сильвера. Эти глаза надо было видеть. Сколько в них всего было! Нет, девочка, это не потому, что они пираты, а потому, что добоебы. Билли, например, ни разу в сводку не попал. Пытался донести разницу. Не знаю, дошло или нет. Спрашивала про Йоджи и Криспа. Ну да, один японец, другой негр с берега Слоновой Кости. Экзотика. Сказал, что пиратам все равно, где человек родился и какого вероисповедания. Равенство наше всё. Спросила, могут ли женщины быть пиратами. Рассказал про Энн Бони. Кажется, впечатлил больше, чем надо. Велел спать. Сам ушёл.

Нашел Билли. Трепались о том, о сём. Спросил, как настроение в команде и перевел разговор на Сильвера.

– Если бы я встретил его сейчас и не знал бы раньше, то не поверил бы, что именно он украл страницу, – повторил ранее высказанное Билли. – Наверное, вы все же сильно на него повлияли. Он твердо вас поддерживает.

Приятно слышать.

Спросил, как команда к нему относится. Билли поведал, что он им нравится. Сам Сильвер в основном дружит с Малдуном и Ренделом. Добс, Дули, Ирвинг и Уэсли смотрят ему в рот. Так я и знал.

 

 

**20 июня 1715 г.**

 

Дитя осмелело и уже самостоятельно выгуливается. Правда, по-прежнему только когда я на палубе. Задает вопросы. Ест всё, что дают.

Пропустили торговца. Команда пыхтит, но терпит. Разогнал всех по местам. Ребенка отправил в каюту, сам пошел искать Сильвера. Надо поговорить с ним насчет бухгалтерии.

Нашел. Приказал пересчитать запасы. Он вякнул, что и так всё знает. Велел заткнуться и считать. Пошли в трюм. Я – под предлогом проверки. Сильвер считал, а я смотрел и не знал, как и с чего начать. Он такой сосредоточенный был. Обычно он всегда трепался, а тут мне надо начинать. Решил спросить: есть ли у него дети? Ответ был немного предсказуем:

– А я почем знаю?

Безответственная скотина ты, Элоиза. Драть тебя некому. Сильвер принялся за мешки с мукой. Вдруг остановился, откинул пятерней волосы с лица и сказал:

– Не привязывайтесь к ней. Она не ваша дочь.

Что-то мне как-то тошно стало от его слов. А он стоял, молчал и смотрел. Словно ждал чего-то. Решил, что меня. Взял за волосы. Сильвер облизал губы. Я вспомнил, как мы целовались в моем сне. Или не сне. А глаза у него тревожные, ждущие не понятно чего. Только я подумал, что сейчас все узнаю, как сзади раздалось опять это «Ой!».

(Небольшая клякса и бумага порвана пером.)

Повернулся, но разглядел только мелькнувшую лысину. Рыкнул с досады. Но тут же услышал:

– Он не скажет.

Скажет – не скажет. Я что, мальчик, что ли, на мешках трахаться, когда любой урод завалиться может? Ладно, снова настроился. Взял Сильвера за подбородок и тут сверху «Мяу!» – кошак Рендела. Я, вообще-то, терпим к кошкам. От этого так даже и польза. На «Морже» никаких крыс не было. Мой крысёныш – исключение из всех правил. Он больше похож на наглого кота. Хотел и спер кусок пожирнее. Так, любя (зачеркнуто) не испытывая ненависти к кошкам, Ренделовского сейчас чуть не пристрелил. Но Сильвер мне в руку вцепился и заявил:

– Не смей.

И тут я охренел. Кто он такой, чтоб мне приказывать?! Пока объяснял субординацию этому кошкиному брату, тварь слиняла. Сказал Сильверу, чтоб патлы свои прибрал. Не хочу есть с его лохмами. Будем считать, что «мудак» вслед мне послышалось. Зато стало ясно, что я не рехнулся, а Сильвер в койке мне не приснился.

Вернулся к себе. Отправил ребенка на самовыгул. Подрочил.

Кажется, теперь я точно знаю, в чем главная трудность с детьми.

 

 

**21 июня 1715 г.**

 

Идем прежним курсом. Дитя интересуется географией. Пишет дневник. Гуляет самостоятельно. Даже слишком. Стоило только раз недоглядеть, как ей на уши присел Сильвер с байками про дельфинов. И Билли с Йоджи рядом стоят памятниками горькой пиратской доли.

Послал Сильвера считать запасы, Билли просто послал, Йоджи сам свалил.

Абигайль смотрела странно. Чувствовал себя мудаком. Вроде сделал всё правильно, а неприятно. Потом Абигайль, видно, поняла и перестала смотреть так, словно я её кукле голову оторвал. Скучно ей. Захотелось пообщаться. Сказала, что Билли и Йоджи не похожи на пиратов.

Рассказал ей не слишком веселую историю Билли и еще менее веселую историю Йоджи. Подумал, что устами младенца глаголет истина. Спросил её мнение о Сильвере.

– Мне кажется, он может быть кем угодно. Сыном священника, купцом, актером, а может даже лордом или испанским грандом.

Вспомнилось, что Слильвер очень неплохо владел испанским. Вдобавок умел читать. Не бог весть какой навык, но при этом не умел готовить. Стало нехорошо. Хотя плевать. Все равно будет моим. (Точка в конце предложения пробила два листа.)

 

 

**22 июня 1715 г.**

 

Сегодня проснулся среди ночи. Ребенок рыдал от страха. Ей приснились пираты, напавшие на их корабль. Я слышал краем уха, что Нед Лоу – больший псих, чем Вейн. Нет предела совершенству. Так что дитя сходу познакомилось с самой неприглядной стороной пиратской романтики.

Успокоил, пообещал, что скоро будет дома и здесь она в полной безопасности. Уложил спать, а сам ворочался до утра. У меня тоже репутация не самого милого капитана, а я ещё хочу прощения для всех и каждого.

 

Утром Сильвер начал накачивать ребят. После обычной сводки рассказал байку про Чарлстаун и его нравы. Как там пиратов вешают. Я сам заслушался. Хотя чуть не заржал во всю глотку, когда Сильвер начал: «Когда я три года назад служил на корабле...»

Сильвер, крысёнок ты мой сухопутный! Три года на корабле. Служил. Три ха-ха! Я за месяц из него почти приличного матроса сделал. Да за три года он как минимум бы старпомом стал. Интересно, а чем он вообще занимался? Язык у него подвешен. Приспособленец высшей пробы. Если бы пошел в священники – стал бы епископом.

Подошёл Билли и сказал, что Сильвер рассказывает чужую историю. И, судя по реакции Ирвинга, это знал не только Билли. Остальные развесили уши и внимали.

Билли выразил опасение, что такой как Сильвер может заставить людей делать все, что угодно. Сейчас он внушает, что надо сделать все возможное, чтобы сохранить корабль и жизнь мне. Это на что Билли намекает?

– На то, что его стоит держать поближе.

Я работаю над этим. Ну, так конечно не сказал. Я хоть краснеть разучился, но все равно, всему есть предел. Сказал, что хочу поручить Сильверу бухгалтерию. Билли бровями подергал, но промолчал.

Так. Походу у меня проблемы. Журнала уже не достаточно. Стоит кому-нибудь брякнуть «Сильвер», как я ведусь и горю желанием его обсуждать. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер.

Вроде полегчало. Как в детстве. Сто раз написать на доске. Только розг не хватает.

 

Бараны. Ослы. Дятлы.

Ирвинг грохнулся с реи. Нелепая смерть, и от того ещё хуже. Билли читал отходную. Сильвер был бледен и в ужасе поглядывал наверх. Абигайль совсем притихла.

 

Я не знаю, что и думать. Абигайль спит или вид делает, а я не могу уснуть. Чем ближе к Чарлстауну, тем больше сомнений. Последний раз мы виделись у Томаса.

Томас Гамельтон.

(Далее страница оторвана.)

 

 

**23 июня 1715 г.**

 

Сильвер продолжает накачивать команду. Билли впечатлён. Он тоже неплохо умеет мозги промывать. У него это наследственное. Но у Сильвера дар. Талант столь огромный, что у меня с Абигайль состоялся интересный разговор.

Абигайль сказала, что хочет говорить со мной честно. Отвел в каюту и выслушал. Если коротко, то Абигайль переписывалась с отцом, и тот в последнем письме рассказал, как капитан Флинт совершил ужасное убийство графа Альфреда Гамильтона и его жены. И что Эш никогда не простит убийства отца его дорогого друга.

Я чуть не брякнул, что этот граф с его женушкой сами своего сына уморили, но вовремя прикусил язык. Ни к чему ребенку знать подробности моей личной жизни и нарушений статьи двадцать восемь Устава Королевского Флота. Убийство же Гамильтона-старшего ничуть не ужаснее других. Не помню, сколько на моей совести душ.

– Посадите меня в лодку, а сами уплывайте! Не высаживайтесь на берег! Прошу вас! Вы не уйдете оттуда живым! – закончила Абигайль с мольбой.

 

У меня и так все внутри переворачивалось который день. Сколько ни делал вид, что все хорошо, а оно грызло. И сейчас грызет. Тем дальше - тем больше. Да что там Эш, меня смог бы простить и помиловать только Томас с его бесконечной верой в прекрасное.

А еще до всех морских и сухопутных чертей хочется развернуть корабль обратно. И Абигайль себе оставить.

 

 


	3. 26 июня 1715 г. - 30 июня 1715 года.

**26 июня 1715 г.**

 

Бл... (зачеркнуто)

Пиз... (зачеркнуто)

Eb ... (začerknuto)

(Далее следуют хаотичные ломаные росчерки и линии, которые украшают две кляксы. В некоторых местах бумага порвана. Затем разборчивый текст. Первые три предложения выведены каллиграфическим почерком.)

 

Два дня журнал по независящим от меня причинам был недоступен. Теперь я просто изложу вкратце последовательность событий. Возможно, в процессе у меня появится нужные слова для выражения чувств по поводу произошедшего.

 

24 июня 1715 года мы подошли к Чарлстауну. Бросили якорь на расстоянии десяти кабельтовых – недоступном для их пушек. Билли с Сильвером накрутили команду так, что казалось достаточно сказать: «Фас!» – и они рванут. Правда, не факт, что в атаку.

Билли пожелал отправиться со мной. Я велел ему остаться. Ждал, когда Сильвер вызовется добровольцем. Убалтывание по его части. Но Сильвер стоял, сложив руки на груди, всем видом говоря, что не одобряет эту затею. Хотел приказать, но решил, что докажу этому юному скептику, как он ошибается и справлюсь без него. Хауэл просто таращился. Он может и имел свое особое мнение, но я не спрашивал. Остальные были серьезны, как на похоронах.

 

Подошла шлюпка с пятью гребцами и офицером. Представился. Сказал, что возвращаю леди Эш без выкупа, но прошу встречи с губернатором. Сели с Абигайл Эш в шлюпку. Высадились. Встречал не сам Эш, а некий полковник Рэтт.

То, что меня взяли под ружье, было ожидаемо. И то, что меня сначала отправили камеру, тоже не удивило. Напрягло, но я держал себя в руках. Ничего. Будет время подумать хорошенько. Ещё раз собраться с мыслями, перебрать все аргументы, а то с корабля на бал.

Сижу, жду, думаю. Час, два, три. Воду принесли. Потом еду. Я не знаю, кто это готовил и вообще, что задумывалось, но такое впечатление, что в тюремную кухню Сильвер на полставки пробрался. Я рассчитывал на ужин в обществе губернатора. Так что есть не стал. Решил не портить себе аппетит.

Сижу, жду, думаю. Может, мой старый добрый друг сначала встретится со мной неофициально, без огласки, так сказать.

Сижу, жду, думаю. Чувствую – глаза закрываются. А учитывая обстоятельства, при которых нормальный человек не уснет, то времени, наверное, склянок шесть по полуночи. Плюнул на все, пнул крысу, привалился к стене и уснул.

Проснулся от того, что тюремщики обсуждали какое-то непрошибаемое чудовище, которое даже в тюрьме перед повешением продрыхло всю ночь.

Принесли воду и то, что здесь назвали завтраком. Попил воды, остатками умылся.

Сижу, думаю: жрать или не жрать? Вот в чем вопрос. Что лучше для желудка? Съесть, что дают, тем самым голод заглушив, но испытав при этом отвращенье? Иль спазмы неприятные терпеть с возможным позже осложненьем, таким как слабость тела и неясность мыслей?

Так-то я уже понял, что меня кинули и, кажется, вот-вот повесят. Но, по идее, должен быть суд.

Сижу. Готовлю речь в суде. Понятно, что повесят, но сказать-то надо что-то, чтоб проняло. Съел кусок хлеба. То, что в миске, есть не рискнул. Вдруг правда кто-то вроде Сильвера готовил. Я ж до виселицы не доживу. А мне еще сказать всем надо пару ласковых слов.

Ждал суда целый день. Дождался Эша. Приперся. Долго молчал. Я тоже держал паузу. Чем круче капитан, тем дольше у него паузы. В смысле – нервы крепче. Лично у меня не нервы – канаты. Стальные тросы. Так что первым рот открыл Эш.

– Джеймс МакГроу! Сукин ты сын! Знал я, что Флинт – чудовище, но такой подлости я не ждал даже от тебя!

На «чудовище» согласен. На «подлеца» – нет! В крайнем случае «мудак», и то я такое согласен слышать от Сильвера не чаще одного раза в неделю. Так я и сказал, Не про Сильвера, конечно, а про то, что не сиди я за решеткой, то вызвал бы своего визави на дуэль.

– С человеком, который так мне испортил дочь, я бы не стал стреляться. Я бы его разорвал голыми руками!

Ну, это он себе польстил. Что касается повода – я вообще не понял, о чем он. Это был гнусный поклеп. Я её пальцем не тронул! И больше чем у верен, что Абигайль ничего подобного не говорила.

– Ты настроил её против меня!

– Воспитывать надо было самому, а не в пансионы подкидывать! – сказал я.

Эша перекосило и понесло. Оказалось, что Абигайль настаивала на помиловании для меня и всей моей команды. А еще требовала дать ей выступить в суде.

Наивная Абигайль. Маленький храбрый ребенок. У меня на сердце потеплело. А Эш вдруг успокоился. К решётке подошел и с таким ехидством начал:

– Самый умный, да? Да ты – идиот. И ты, и Гамельтон. Ему Багамские острова пожаловали не для того, чтобы он там заповедник для неудачников устраивал. Идеалист хренов.

Я слушал его и не верил своим ушам. Эш же пятнадцать лет назад одним из немногих был, кто поддержал идеи Тома. Я искренне полагал, что он лишь со временем сменил свое отношение. Ну да. Мы не мальчики из церковного хора, тем более что Тома больше нет.

Эш подошел еще ближе и с видимым наслаждением произнес:

– Какие же вы идиоты. Оба. Да всем было бы плевать на ваши отношения, если бы сидели тихо. Но нет, знали бы, скольким приличным людям вы начали мешать!

Я в курсе, что не всё просто в это мире. А палата лордов – редкостный гадючник.

– Нет, вы идиоты! Гамельтон просто напрашивался. Сам! Он мне, конечно, нравился, но грех было не воспользоваться моментом.

Дошло до меня не сразу. Всё еще не веря, я уточнил. Эш с бесконечным самодовольством подтвердил:

– Да! Я! Это был я. Я свидетельствовал в адмиралтействе о ваших шашнях.

Дальше не помню.

Очнулся. В голове звенит. Из носа кровь течет. Грудь ноет. В руках кусок кружева и две пуговицы. Эш кровь сплюнул, сказал, что я – дикое животное, а он правильно сделал, утроив суд заочно.

– Я бы тебя здесь пристрелить приказал или сгноил бы, но куда эффектнее повесить самого грозного пирата на городской площади.

 

Конечно, я высказал всё, что думаю, но это было лишь сотрясением воздуха. Эш тоже это понимал. Заржал и ушёл довольный. А я для суда такую речь приготовил. Ну, ничего, на виселице смогу повторить. Будет же у меня хоть пять минут. Я даже не переживал особо. Знал же, что этим закончится. Обидно, конечно. И золото было близко. И Сильвер почти приручился. Но не всем везет, как Генри Моргану.

 

Казнь назначили на следующий день. Увы, я уже был не столь блистателен, как в день высадки. Повели на эшафот. Я как его увидел, чуть не сел там, где стоял. Не от страха, а от удивления. Потому что с эшафота Чарлз Вейн собственной персоной помахал мне скованными руками

Поздоровался. Встал под свою петлю. Пока приговор зачитывали, мы разговорились. А что еще делать? Приговор с перечислением моих грехов длинный. Ничего нового и интересного. Потом ещё грехи Вейна будут зачитывать. Нас обоих злодеями обзывать. Скукота. Стоим, разговариваем. Я его спрашиваю, как он сюда попал. У Вейна так-то по натуре глазки узкие, а стали вообще щелочками. Хмыкнул довольно и просветил меня:

– Элеонор девчонку у меня украла? Украла. По твоей, между прочим, наводке.

– Только не говори, что за ней пришел.

– Не-а. Я твой корабль захватил.

– Позвольте поинтересоваться, мистер Вейн, хрен ли вы тут делаете?

– Так твой шустрый кок сначала полночи от моей команды по всему кораблю тырился, а потом фор штаг перерезал. Ну и куда я денусь? Наглый этот Сильвер, сил нет.

Сильвер – котенок мой! Мог бы доплыть до берега и сбежать, но не бросил. Буду считать, что меня хотел дождаться.

– А что с ним?

– С кем? С Сильвером? Нормально всё. В каналы заковал. Хотел повесить, но вроде как война с Англией намечается. Такие люди нужны. Слушай, Флинт, лимон сожри.

Фоном донеслось: «Даже на пороге смерти, перед лицом Всевышнего эти ужасные монстры не проявляют ни капли раскаяния!» Вот в тот момент мне было на Всевышнего положить с прихлопом. Вейн сам оскалился, а меня локтем толкнул.

– Ну сделай харю попроще. Нас тут как бы вешать собрались!

Напрягся, состроил постную мину и продолжил разговор:

– А тут ты что забыл? В лавку за снастями зашел?

– Ну, я тут подумал и решил. Ты у нас – легенда. Вешать тебя вредно для имиджа всего пиратства. Тут я с Билли согласен. Кстати, ты в курсе, что он тебя ненавидит?

– Ты опять его сманить пытался?

– Ну да! Очень ценный кадр! И твой кок тоже! Я тебя спасу, но если что, ты – мой трофей. А этих двоих себе возьму

– Ты настоящий друг.

– А то! Я вчера три часа драл глотку на суде в твою защиту. Дневник леди Эш принес. Его там вслух зачитывали. Кстати, надо будет забрать. Как там она своего папахена! Какая девочка! Вот дерьмо!

Приговор наконец закончили читать.

– Флинт, ты речь заготовил? Давай толкай.

Я уже понял, что нужно сосредоточить всё внимание на себе. Это я могу.

– Жители Чарлстауна! Эти люди уверили вас, что делают все в ваших интересах...

Больше я не успел ничего не сказал. Грохнул выстрел. Раздались крики. Мне два раза объяснять не надо. Я вырвал у ближайшего солдата ружье. Вейн тоже ушами не хлопал. Отшвырнул сразу двоих. Пометка на будущее: никогда и ни за что не сковывать или не связывать пленникам руки спереди. Только сзади!

(Последняя строчка обведена трижды.)

Пушки палили по толпе. Началась паника. Я бросился за Эшем. Вейн заорал:

\- Держитесь!

Ага, как же! Мой (всё, что попало мне в руки – моё и не ебет!) клинок быстрее. А еще – я слишком хорошо помню, по чей милости я тут.

До сих пор с содроганием от наслаждения вспоминаю, как лезвие вошло в плоть. Эш напрасно пытался ухватить его и остановить. Как он побледнел! А что за дивные кровавые пузыри на губах! Похоже, я пробил легкое. Я ловил каждое изменение на его лице. Он не жилец. На всякий случай еще пару раз ткнул. Или пару десятков. Не считал.

Тут подбежал Вейн и сказал:

– Ну ты мудак! Пять минут не мог подождать!

– Он мой.

– Да он не в одном месте мне не щекотался. Мне Абигайль нужна! Её нет в городе!

Я естественно сказал, чтоб он оставил девочку в покое. А он:

– Я ей зла не желаю. Жениться на ней хочу. Как прочитал её дневник – понял, что лоханулся.

Ну и кто здесь мудак? Хотя нет. Мудаком буду я. Вейн – полудурком.

– Она тебе в дочери годится!

Уэйн взбесился:

– Сам ты старый козёл! А я никак в двенадцать лет детей делать не мог.

Я возмутился: ни хрена я не старый. Сорок три года для мужчины – не возраст.

Естественно, весь этот прелестный диалог шел в процессе боя. Под грохот орудийных залпов. Потом еще и с моря пушки заговорили. Вопли горожан, само собой, аккомпанировали. С какого-то перепугу колокол зазвонил. А Вейн все рассказывал, как он влюбился в леди, попутно круша все подряд. До кучи мы ещё рабов, выставленных на продажу, освободили. Всегда брезгливо относился к рабству. А Вейн так вовсе на этой теме прибитый. Детская травма. Как услышит про рабство – звереет. Естественно, рабы бросились врассыпную, а они все молодые, в трюмах и клетках натерпелись. Еще веселее стало. Дурдом. Но такой привычный и родной.

Однако рабов Вейну показалось мало.

– Флинт. Ну раз я не женюсь, давай приданное возьмем, – предложил он, разбивая голову солдату.

Это он про выкуп. Но я сомневался.

– Даже если Эш приготовил деньги – он мертв. Ты собираешься грабить сироту?

– Не грабить, а взять приданное. И сберечь. Если деньги у него в доме, то их по любому растащат. Почему не я?

– «Не мы» – ты хотел сказать, – поправил я юного и дерзкого «жениха», отвязывая лошадей.

– Ну или так. Мне в ратушу надо. Дневник забрать. Очень занимательное чтиво.

 

Деньги мы нашли в подвале дома. Сундук оказался тяжеленным. Но Вейн собрал из двух команд толковый отряд. Погрузили кое-как. А сам Вейн действительно умудрился зайти в ратушу и забрать дневник. Вот же конь.

 

Добрались до моего корабля. Нас встретил Билли с пистолетом и команда Вейна в кандалах. Мои парни отвоевали корабль обратно. Обожаю свою команду!

Поскольку стрелять в человека, только что спасшего мне жизнь – дурной тон, да и вообще не те обстоятельства, распорядился освободить пленников.

Билли перекосило, но послушался.

Я приказал отвести корабль к западу. А потом… Залп. Один, второй, третий. Неприступный форт? Ха! Три корабля. На дно!

Я смотрел на черный дым, стелющийся над морем. Это был практически оргазм. Но для такого случая длился он очень недолго. Подошел Хауэл и сказал, что у нас проблемы с Сильвером.

Каюсь. Когда поднялся на борт, поискал взглядом и не нашел. Но поскольку Вейн сказал, что не собирался его убивать, а парни отбили корабль, то подумал, что Сильвер как всегда заныкался на кухне. Да, честно говоря, вообще не подумал, что с ним может что-то случиться. Хитрый и осторожный, он всегда умудрялся заботиться о своей шкуре. Даже когда Хауэл подошел, я не сразу обеспокоился. В голове мелькнуло предположение, что мой крысеныш что-то опять сотворил, за что его надо было выпороть. Но пока я шел к лазарету, Хауэл торопливо рассказывал.

Оказалось, люди Вейна, пока их капитана судили, а часть их же команды штурмовала форт, решили угнать «Испаньолу» и бросить своих. Однако их было слишком мало для управления судном, так что они решили, что именно Сильвер даст наводку на тех, кто пригодится для этого дела. Пока они его тащили в капитанскую каюту для допроса, он спер ключи от кандалов и передал их Билли. Крысеныш. Ворюга. (Нарисовано аж три сердечка.)

– Ну и в чем проблема? – не выдержал я, когда мы тормознули у лазарета.

Хауэл помялся и выдал:

– Сильвер не хочет лечиться.

Мне показалось, что у нашего Эскулапа кукушечка с перепугу выскочила. Не понимал я. Не хотел допускать мысли, о каком-либо дерьме. Думал, Сильвер капризничает из-за пустяка. Может, насморк французский. Сейчас я понимаю, как подобное абсурдно. Но тогда мне хотелось, чтобы было именно так. С твердым намерением дать всем разгон за то, что меня не вовремя отвлекают по всякой ерунде, я отодвинул Хауэла и вошел.

 

Что могу сказать или написать по этому поводу… Я видел много крови. Искореженные трупы и живых в таких видах, что десятая доля описания обеспечит большинство людей кошмарными снами. Но тут был кошмар наяву.

Бледный Сильвер с безумными глазам весь в поту. Левая нога покрыта ранами и, судя по всему, кость раздроблена в кашу. Я давно не испытывал такого ужаса. Я забыл, как перехватывает дыхание, а по спине и животу течет холод. «Я плохо переношу боль», – так, кажется, говорил Джон.

Издалека донеслось:

– Его пытали. Он молчал.

Добс. Он пытался держать Сильвера за правое плечо. Дули за целую ногу держал. Ну, еще Малдун тут, куда без него. Рендела на единственной койке я заметил чуть позже. Но этот псих благоразумно не отсвечивал. И вообще не факт, что был в сознании.

Сильвер узнал меня. Он облизал пересохшие, искусанные в кровь губы и сказал:

– Я не хочу как Рендел! Не хочу! – и принялся вырваться.

– Действовать надо быстро. Ногу не спасти. Зато вероятно заражение. – Это уже Хауэл зудел над ухом.

– Не хочу! Не хочу! Не буду! Не надо! Нет! Не хочу!

Я запомнил каждое слово, каждый жест. Я никогда этого не забуду. Спросил, где опий.

– Старший Вейна вылакал.

– Ром, что ли, кончился?!

– К счастью, нет, – сказал Хауэл

Малдун подал бутылку.

Меня просто разрывало от желания пойти угандошить того ебаната и немедленного желания прекратить мучения Сильвера. Был только один гарантированный способ – перерезать ему глотку. Быстро. Надежно. Удобно. Но, к сожалению, тогда некому будет выедать мне мозг и доводить меня. Придется по-нашему – по-пиратски.

Я поднес горлышко к губам Сильвера, тот опять головой замотал:

\- Не буду! Не буду!

Я понял, он просто ничего не соображает от боли. Как только терпел? А мне что делать? Встряхнулся и сказал:

– Давай вместе выпьем. – Я отсалютовал и приложился.

Сильвер перестал метаться, моргнул и даже рот приоткрыл. Я его за челюсть ухватил и, молясь, чтоб не выбить ему зубы, влил в него все содержимое. Потом за плечи к столу придавил, ко лбу губами прижался и держал до самого конца. Только рассказывал, какой он храбрый мальчик, и что он обязательно все выдержит. Мой замечательный, хороший, отважный мальчик. Самый лучший на всем белом свете. Он обязательно всё выдержит и будет жить.

Этот вой у меня до сих пор в ушах стоит. Ещё звук пилы, вгрызающейся в кости. Я его не слышал, я чувствовал. И стук упавшей на пол ноги. Куска моего мальчика.

 

Когда всё закончилось, я поднял его на руки и отнес к себе в каюту. Руки дрожали. Похер. Пусть думают, что хотят. Сейчас ему точно не место в кубрике. Малдун, Дули с Добсом и Хауэлом поперлись следом. Положил моего мальчика на кровать. Тут Дули спросил:

– Капитан, гамак убрать?

Он подумал, что я сейчас лягу в одну койку рядом с покалеченным или еле дышащим от боли Сильвером? Уточнить не сумел. Эта троица, не дожидаясь ответа, сдриснула быстрее пули. Хауэл остался. Сказал, что к чему. Обещал зайти через четыре склянки – проверить пациента и сменить повязку.

Я только рукой махнул и за стол упал. Мне надо хоть пять минут, а потом уже людям показываться.

 

Чарлстауну хана. Ну, на ближайшие годы точно. За нами даже никто не погнался.

Остался Вейн. Он, конечно, первым делом поинтересовался, есть ли между нами недоразумения. Сказал, что время нынче сложное, а между делом упомянул, что Билли его квартирмейстеру – тому самому, что пытал Сильвера, уже брюхо распорол.

Впечатлённый моим благородством по отношению к его команде, пистолетом Билли и саблей Йоджи, Вейн согласился поделить деньги Эша по справедливости. Мои люди обрадовались.

Я потребовал у Вейна опий. У него-то на корабле должен быть. Оказалось, что и у него нет. То ли зажал, скотина, то ли употребили вместо рома. Ладно. Месть – блюдо, которое едят холодным. Сочтёмся на том свете угольками.

К полуночи наконец-то все угомонилось. Я устал до трясучки, но не то что уснуть, лечь не мог себя заставить. Сильвер тихо стонал. Глаза закрыты. То ли ещё пьян, то ли просто не хочет ничего видеть.

По идее, если не считать Сильвера, исход этой авантюры можно назвать относительно удачным. Но если будет ещё такой день, лучше пусть меня повесят, или я сам застрелюсь.

 

 

**27 июня 1715 г.**

 

Я всё-таки вчера уснул. Прямо за столом. Хорошая вещь – личный журнал. И снотворное, и подушка. Правда, последняя страница вся на щеке. Спина затекла. Голова трещит. Но мне лучше, чем Сильверу.

У него начался жар. Вызвал Хауэла. Тот нос почесал и сказал, что подобная реакция естественна и вообще для пациента сейчас это благо. Типа он в забытье впал и не чувствует боли. Ну и чтоб два раза не приходить, Хауэл ещё раз прижег рану и сменил повязку. Если б я Сильвера в этот момент не держал, придушил бы этого эскулапа. Мой мальчик от боли пришел в себя и заскулил. Умом я понимал, что нужно, но руки чесались. Хотя, возможно, этому были другие причины.

Хауэл заявил:

– Капитан, вы в городе подцепили насекомых.

Я не понял сначала, о чем он.

– У вас вши, – пояснил Хауэл и свинтил.

Тьфу! Еще раз отмылся и побрился. Весь. Хорошо, что Сильвер в отключке. А то я «красивый» - сил нет.

 

Вейн пошел в Насау, а я решил зайти на Тортугу. Нужно пополнить запасы и разжиться опием. Я просто не вынесу этих корчей.

На камбузе теперь Малдун. Билли сказал, что не стал меня дергать вчера, но вроде как он хоть что-то может.

– Ну, не хуже мистера Сильвера, это точно.

Когда-то поджаренный мной Малдун готовил паршиво. Но да, до Сильвера ему далеко. А я согласен ту свинью есть, только пусть выживет.

Сказал, чтоб жрали и не выебывались. Самому кусок в глотку не лезет.

Весь день был на шканцах.

Заходил в каюту. Сильвер в себя не приходил, только тяжело дышал. Губы потрескались, глаза ввалились. Обтер пот, попытался напоить. Он ненадолго пришел в себя. Ну, как пришел. Глаза мутные. Стонет громко. Сделал два глотка и опять отключился. Только трястись начал. Достал одело, укрыл.

 

К вечеру у Сильвера усилился жар. Хауэл приволок уксус, помог обтереть и свалил. Сказал, что у него ещё двое. Велел мне ложиться спать, но дверь не запирать. Сижу, думаю о вечном. Сильвер в бреду требует спасти зеленого попугая. Пусть будет попугай.

(Почему-то нарисован кот.)

 

 

**28 июня 1715 г.**

 

Хауэл не соврал. Действительно шастал всю прошлую ночь туда-сюда. Шепотом ругался, что я не сплю. Сказал, что запрещает мне пить кофе по вечерам. Тем более с ромом. Вообще, страх потерял.

Что-то меня потряхивает. Будем делать то, что врач прописал – не пить кофе, «тем более с ромом». Значит, придется пить один ром.

 

Подошли к Тортуге. Да, некогда вольный пиратский остров уже не тот. Одно слово - Тортю. Тьфу. Хотя можно встать на якорь, затариться провиантом. Ладно. Признаю. Здешний форт Ля Рош у меня так бодро, как Насау обстрелять не получилось бы. В общем, плевать.

Оставил Билли присматривать за Сильвером (зачеркнуто) за ранеными (зачеркнуто) за Сильвером. Малдун рвался за ним ухаживать, но я его лысину видеть не могу. Поэтому велел ему, как временному коку, идти со мной и де Грутом. Нужно выбрать, что Малдун может испортить с меньшей вероятностью. Ещё с нами отправился Хауэл. То есть, сначала он подробно рассказывал, что нужно купить, но легче было взять его с собой, чем все запомнить.

Купил Сильверу попугая. Зеленого. Говорят, эти птицы могут повторять все, что слышат. Этот, правда, пока не издал ни звука.

Таскались полдня. Узнали много нового. Про Насау в том числе. Оказалось, Вейн тактично умолчал, что сделал старика Гатри. Уж не знаю, врали или нет, что он труп повесил на крест посреди площади. Хотя он же псих. А Элеонор и вовсе арестовали. Причем сделал это Хорниголд за помилование.

Сейчас сижу и охреневаю по второму кругу. Вроде Хьюм хотел Ричарда Гатри взять. Какого дьявола доеблись до Элеонор?! Жалко девочку. А как Насау жалко! Так и придется воевать.

Я, между прочим, не хотел этой войны! Мне не оставили выбора. Если бы Эш не продержал бы меня двое суток, Сильвер бы сейчас скакал резвым козликом.

Хауэл принес порошок коры хинного дерева в вине. Поскольку лекарство ценное, поить пришлось изо рта в рот. Гадость редкая. Горькое. Так ещё и вяжет - не только язык двойным морским скрутило, но и глаза в кучку. Хауэл с каменной рожей сообщил, что моего мальчика нужно этим еще раз напоить в полночь и свалил. Интересно, а остальных двоих он также будет поить?

 

Парни недовольны, что я их в порт не пустил. Толкнул вдохновенную речь о трудных временах. О больших переменах. О том, что нас ждет, что нужно сплотиться. Прониклись. Мне бы их проблемы. Я уже давно забыл, как оно бывает с живым человеком.

 

Сижу злой. Кофе запретили. Пью ром. Попугай смотрит, как будто я ему десять золотых должен.

 

 

**29 июня 1715 г.**

 

Сильвер несколько раз за ночь приходил в себя. Я, естественно, просыпался. Голова трещит. Хауэл запретил мне ром. Не помогло даже то, что я попытался заменить его на кофе. Хауэл прописал мне валерьянку. Я тоже хотел прописать ему. Но тут Сильвер в очередной раз пришел в себя с довольно громким стоном. Консилиум пришлось отложить.

Меня бесит, что жар не спадает уже третий день. Настойка не помогает. Я злюсь. Если Сильвер не выживет, я этому эскулапу скормлю все его порошки-микстуры, а потом буду медленно отпиливать руки и ноги. Можно еще его при этом и по почкам пинать.

Попугай в отличие от Сильвера жрет. Но только с рук. Отрезаешь кусок дыни, суешь ему. Он соизволяет взять лапой, а потом начинает отгрызать клювом. С кошками проще. Налил молока и отправил крыс ловить. А еще их гладить можно. Вот на хрена Сильверу попугай? Ну, раз захотел – пусть возится. Мне не жалко.

Я собираюсь в Нассау.

 

 

**30 июня 1715 года.**

 

Я спокоен. Я абсолютно спокоен. В том смысле, что я никого не убил, не предпринял никаких безумных (зачеркнуто) необдуманных действий. Но как же хочется сделать и то, и другое, а потом напиться!

Сильвер – крыса первостатейная, накачался опием и дрыхнет. А ты, капитан Флинт, делай, что хочешь.

Вообще, день начался даже очень хорошо. У Сильвера спал жар. Хауэл сказал, что этому мерзавцу смерть теперь не грозит.

Я его обтер, напоил, сменил рубашку и как последний дурак умилялся ровному дыханию. Вышел на шканцы, смотрю, а Хауэл уже сказал, что Сильвер будет жить. Все обрадовались. Билли тут же предложил Сильвера в квартирмейстеры. Выбрали единогласно.

Живи и радуйся. Что может случиться? Сильвер может случиться!

Он очнулся. Бледный. Слабый. Узнал меня. Узнал мою каюту и улыбнулся. Уж не знаю, от радости, что меня видит или каким меня видит. Правда, его тут же перекосило от боли. Он посмотрел на себя, закусил губу и уставился потухшим взглядом в потолок.

Я понимал, что кроме боли ему сейчас хреново от осознания того, что он навсегда останется инвалидом. Я хорошо помнил, как Сильвер орал и был готов сдохнуть, лишь бы не остаться без ноги. Только совершенно не ясно, что сказать и как утешить. Был бы он моим товарищем, я бы сел рядом, хлопнул по плечу, сказал бы, что это не конец света. А любовников в таком положении мне как-то не приходилось утешать. Все три дня меня больше заботило, чтоб он ласты не склеил, чем что ему сказать.

В итоге выдавил, что купил ему попугая. Сильвер удивился. Я пояснил, что сделал это по его просьбе. Он странно посмотрел на меня:

– Я просил?! Э-э-э... Спасибо.

Что-то для восторга как-то слабовато. Но это, наверное, от боли. Или нет? Внезапно я понял, что смутно представляю приоритеты Сильвера. Он заявлял, что это - собственное благополучие и деньги, вероятно, как основа этого самого благополучия. Но последние события опровергли это. Значимость для кого-то, например, команды? Возможно. Хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы самым значимым был я. Разумеется, исключительно в качестве компенсации за изрядный кусок репутации бессердечного и хладнокровного злодея и истрепанные нервы.

Исходя из этих соображений, решил обращаться с ним как полноценным человеком, будто его увечье не имеет значения. Спросил безо всяких сантиментов в голосе, насколько он себя хорошо чувствует.

– Наверное, лучше, чем вчера. Сколько я пробыл без сознания?

Я ответил, что три дня и сказал, что он теперь квартирмейстер и получил неплохую долю. Думал, что это его взбодрит. Сильвер остался безучастен. Просто принял это к сведению и всё. Попросил его сделать вид, что я ему ничего не говорил. Парни сами хотели ему всё сказать. Сильвер пообещал изобразить удивление.

Я принялся пересказывать новости, которые узнал на Тортуге. Сильвера это заинтересовало больше, чем его новое положение. Он приподнялся. Я захотел помочь, но одернул себя, напомнив, что не следует быть наседкой. Сжав зубы, Сильвер уселся и сказал:

– Прежде чем мы вернемся в Насау, вы, капитан, должны кое-что знать.

Мне стало нехорошо от того, что и как он сказал. Я быстро мысленно пробежался по последним событиям и не мог сообразить, что знает он такого, чего не знаю я. Предположений не было. Приготовился слушать и услышал:

– Когда Ирвинг и Уэсли вернулись, то они согласились со мной и соврали, что золота больше нет. На самом деле оно все ещё было там. Я продал эту информацию Джеку Рэкхэму. Николас и Винсент согласились молчать за двойную долю. Так что, вероятнее всего, золото уже в Насау.

Я его не убил на месте, потому что осознание подобного просто придавило меня к стулу. Прибило кувалдой. Раз пять переспросил, правда ли, что он соврал мне и заставил эту парочку соврать команде. Сильвер всё время отвечал утвердительно. Его ясный твердый взгляд губил на корню всякую надежду на то, что он просто бредит.

Вышел проветриться. Не успел отойти от двери, как подошел Билли. Малдун высунулся из-за его плеча и спросил, когда ребятам можно зайти к Сильверу. Не успел я ответить, как он сказал, что раз нельзя – то нельзя и слинял. Билли спросил, всё ли в порядке. И почему-то тоже стал ждать ответа.

Посмотрел я на своих и вдруг сообразил: Ирвинг и Уэсли – оба мертвы. Почему Сильвер при всей своей хитрожопости не свалил вину на них? Это ведь так удобно и в его духе.

Вернулся в каюту. Думал, застану там умирающую нимфу. Типа на жалость будет давить. Нимфа сидела на кровати и пыталась надеть штаны. От усилий у неё выступил пот, и судя по всему, её опять трясло. Возможно, от боли. Рявкнул, что если захочу отдать его на растерзание команде, то ему будет все равно – в штанах он или нет.

Сильвер внимательно посмотрел на меня. Прекратил издевательство над собой, прикрылся покрывалом. Но штаны из рук не выпустил. Следовало его уложить. Хауэла позвать. Может он решил бы, что можно ему дать обезболивающего. Но я из вредности ограничился только тем, что дал ему его пойло. Спросил, какого хера он все это устроил. Силвер нос вздернул:

– У меня в отличие от вас, капитан, золото действительно в приоритете. Я лицемерю куда меньше вашего.

Значит я – лицемер и лжец? Уточнять я не стал, только сверлил взглядом. Я не знал, что делать. Ну не хотел я его сдавать команде. НЕ ХОТЕЛ!

(Судя по смазанным отпечаткам, капитан опять стучался лбом о стол.)

Сильвер долго пырился исподлобья, потом уставился на свою ногу и пробурчал:

– Вы сами этого хотели.

Я возмутился такой наглой лжи. Сильвер вспыхнул как порох:

– Да! Хотели! Я спрашивал! И вы прекрасно знали, что неделя туда, неделя обратно, потом два дня до «Урки». И все это не считая стоянок! Капитан, я говорил, что возвращение Абигайль Эш отцу – неудачная идея. Давайте скажем прямо. Вам повезло. Лично я не уверен, что без чокнутого Вейна и его психов удалось бы вас отбить. Может, команда и пошла бы, но у нас единственный тактик, способный спланировать нападение, в это время был в гостях у губернатора. И знаете что? Идея с королевством пиратов не более удачная, чем предыдущая! Звучит обалденно. Но на деле - как бы это выглядело? Допустим, лорд Эш поддержал бы вас, хотя он уже доказал обратное. Как бы на это смотрела Испания? Она как бы перестала воевать с Англией. Думаете, испанский король потерпел бы маленькое, но гордое королевство пиратов под боком? Мы же не только в Англии преступники, но и в любой другой стране. А уж после того как...

Сильвер не договорил. Видно, устал. Но взбешённый я был безжалостен.

– Какие глубокие познания политики! Ты случайно не испанский гранд?

– Португальский принц! Слушай, Джеймс... – Я не стал поправлять. Наверное, можно забить на формальности после того, как я ему три дня жопу вытирал. – … Я договорился на одну пятую. Что тебе, что Рекхему, если захотите остаться на Нью-Провиденсе, придется вкладываться в Насау. Потребуется флот и корабли. Потому что Насау придется защищаться. Я не спорю, что ты бы, наверное, организовал бы все лучше и быстрее. Но риски все равно огромны. В крайней случае, если у Рекхема все получится, ты всегда сможешь спихнуть его с трона.

Он опять обессиленный замолк. А я сидел охуевший. Меня разрывало. С одной стороны, я едва не восхитился такой дальновидностью. С другой - она же вызывала гнев. Всю жизнь считал, что неплохо могу предусматривать риски. Когда всё пошло не так? Правильно. Когда я встретил этого гаденыша.

Опять вышел проветриться. На всякий случай сделал рожу попроще. Сдавать я его точно не буду. Хотя очень хочется. Если не убить, то всыпать ему плетей или через строй прогнать. Или трахнуть так, чтоб встать не мог неделю. Хотя он и так лежит.

Подошли Хауэл с Билли. Пока я тут в себя прийти пытался, Хауэл, пользуясь своим положение врача, наведался к Сильверу и заявил, что команде можно его навестить. Я разрешил. Билли махнул рукой, и кто мог, стали осторожно, постоянно оглядываясь на меня, просачиваться в каюту.

Сильвер отыграл свою роль на отлично. И даже держался бодро. Правда, Хауэл быстро опустил занавес и повыгонял всех. Иногда эскулап творит что-то толковое, а не только конечности отрезает. Едва вышел последний матрос и остались только мы с Хауэлом, Сильвер переменился. Он не стонал, но мне казалось, что я слышу, как он скрежещет зубами. А его глаза помутнели от боли. Хауэл недовольно покачал головой, достал из кармана пузырек и поставил на стол со словами:

– Пятнадцать капель и постарайтесь его накормить.

И свалил. Я дал Сильверу опий и воды. Спросил, почему он не свалил все на Ирвинга с Уэсли. Сильвер перспросил:

– А вы бы поверили?

Да! Тысячу раз да! Конечно, я бы поверил. Сильвер же виртуозный лжец. Но, кажется, он считал меня более проницательным, чем я на самом деле был. Не стал его разочаровывать.

– Ну вот, капитан, смысл в таком случае врать?

Приказал лечь, а сам пошел на камбуз за порцией Сильвера. Вернулся, а он уже сопит в две дырки. Говорят, хочешь крепко спать – возьми с собой в постель чистую совесть. Ага, два раза! У этого паразита совести вообще нет. Но спит, как младенец.

 

Записал. Выпил. Перечитал. Ещё раз охуел. И от себя тоже.

Я зол, что меня обманули.

Я зол на Сильвера за то, что он оказался прав. Пусть не во всём, но во многом.

Я зол, что получилось не так, как я хотел.

Я зол, что не отдал Сильвера команде.

Я зол, что потерял контроль над Сильвером. А имел ли я его за исключением того раза, когда я его имел?

Я зол на себя за то, что Сильвер пострадал по моей вине.

Я зол, что теперь здесь будет ещё и зеленый попугай!

(Ниже как живой нарисован попугай, сидящий на кучке золотых монет.)

 


	4. 1 июля 1715 г. - 20 июля 1715 г.

**1 июля 1715 г.**

 

Идем в Насау.

Сильвер лежит. В каюте паломничество. Только выйду и отвернусь, то Малдун прошмыгнет, то Дули, то Добс. Или Билли. Этот вообще не таится. Против Билли ничего не имею, но когда они снюхались?!

Клетка с попугаем переместилась к изголовью кровати. Сильвер теперь сам кормит свою курицу.

После очередной дозы опия у него случился бред. Рассказывал про горы небывалой вышины, глубокое и очень синее море, на берегу которого он собрался построить дом и жить в компании крокодилов и бегемотов со своим новым другом – зеленым попугаем.

Хочу его придушить.

 

 

**2 июля 1715 г.**

 

Хауэл отменил Силверу настойку опия. Вместо этого притащил костыль. Крысеныша аж перекосило, но радость была недолгой. Вечно трепливый Сильвер молчит. Попугай тоже молчит. Жрет, пьет, срет и молчит. Оба молчат. Мне приходится чистить клетку за этой курицей.

Я зол. Даже больше, чем раньше. Команда притихла. Шляние в мою каюту прекратилось. Хоть что-то хорошее в этой жизни. Но я все равно зол.

 

 

**3 июля 1715 г.**

 

Отрастающая на теле шерсть начала чесаться. Я весь в муках выбора. То ли ждать, когда все по человечески заколосится, то ли плюнуть на всё и сбрить ко всем чертям. Правда, тогда через неделю опять та же фигня. Позавидовал гладкости Сильвера. Устыдился.

 

От самого Сильвера и его курицы второй день ни звука. Зато он стонал ночью. Я не мог уснуть. Пошел к Хауэлу, потребовал опий для себя. Получил получасовую проповедь о любви к ближнему, терпении, вреде опия в больших дозах и о том, как Сильверу нужна моя поддержка.

Замечательно. Судовой врач у нас спятил и подался в миссионеры.

 

Утром вышел на шканцы. Стою, никого не трогаю. Слышу: «Тук...Тук...Тук...». Гляжу и вижу – Сильвер пошкандыбал в кубрик. М-дя. На одной ноге, с костылем и попугаем в клетке. Как он вообще не грохнулся?

Билли тоже его увидел. Подлетел. Подцепил. Получил негодующий взгляд Сильвера. Послал такой же мне. Но не отцепился и помог дотащиться.

Дрянь – Сильвер, а мудаком почему-то чувствую себя я.

 

В каюте тишина. Никаких запахов. Давно нужно было выпнуть гаденыша. С хрена ли ему привилегии?

 

Два часа пытался разобраться с общаком. Остановился, когда понял, что седьмой раз складываю одни те же цифры. Раньше вроде проблем не было. Вспомнил, что хотел поручить это Сильверу. Сразу захотелось или выпить, или убить кого-нибудь. Решил, что Сильвер должен хоть немного приносить пользу. Поперся за ним.

Спускался нижнюю палубу тихо, потому и услышал занимательный диалог. Малдун трепался с новеньким – Зервасом. Тот жаловался, что ему немного боязно. С Хорниголдом он сроду не попадал в такие передряги. Как этот прелестный средиземноморский цветок умудрился вляпаться – загадка. Хорниголд последний раз в море был наверно ещё до появления Зерваса на свет.

– Не ссы, – ободрил Малдун салагу. – Так-то капитан – мужик нормальный. По большей части. Особенно когда как сейчас – с Джоном у всё на мази.

Зервас пошло хмыкнул, потом недоверчиво спросил:

– А чего тогда Сильвер свалил-то из капитанской каюты? Там всяко лучше, чем в кубрике. Особенно когда тебе лично Флинт прислуживает.

– Это тоже нормально. День милуются - два ругаются.

Зервас хрюкнул. Тут в разговор вклинился Добс:

– Главное - между ними не влететь. Правда, Жаренный?

Малдун пофырчал и наставительным тоном произнес:

– А я тогда сразу сказал – Сильвер никого не боится и за команду сдохнет. Убедились? – Малдун суеверно сплюнул, перекрестился и поправил себя: – Не умер, конечно, но был готов.

Меня это напрягло. Я прекрасно знаю, что языками треплют знатно. Мы с Сильвером – горячая тема. Но все равно хотелось вытряхнуть из Малдуна душу. Только стремно признаваться, что слышал всё. Так что громко затопал, делая вид, что только появился. Приказал прислать Сильвера, развернулся и ушел. Больше чем уверен, что метнувшийся за гаденышем Малдун всем видом своим изобразил: «А я вам говорил...».

Паршиво.

 

Сильвер приковылял довольно быстро. Без попугая. Был бледен, серьезен и вообще выглядел хреново. Но я нежничать с этим мерзавцем не собирался. Порадовал его новыми обязанностями и велел приступать.

Крысеныш не стал возражать и уселся считать. Я сделал вид, что занимаюсь судовым журналом, а сам принялся разглядывать подлеца. Зрелище преувлекательнейшее.

Сильвер был сосредоточен. Оказалось он, как я и предполагал, не просто умел читать и писать, а вполне прилично управлялся с цифрами. Ни разу не видел на его лице затруднения. Он только иногда уточнял расходы. Кажется, умственные усилия даже несколько отвлекли его от боли. Наверное, он все ещё страдал. Насколько я помню по рассказам калек, отрезанные конечности потом еще долго болят, и их чувствуешь.

Сильвер здорово изменился. Начиная с того, что в нем не осталось ни грана той шалой беззаботности молодого прохвоста, и заканчивая внешностью. Он перестал бриться. Раньше как минимум раз в два-три дня соскребал щетину, а теперь за неделю оброс. Не хватает сил?

– Решил отпустить бороду? – спросил я.

Сильвер отвлекся от цифр и, потерев подбородок, и выдал:

– Вы побрились, мне пришлось отпустить. Количество растительности у руководящего состава должно быть постоянным.

Я вспомнил о своей новой «стрижке». М-дя. Жди, когда отрастет что-то приличное. Это что, намек, что я хреново выгляжу?

– Хреново выглядишь.

Сильвер снова потер подбородок, помялся и сказал:

– Я подумал, что квартирмейстеру стоит выглядеть более солидно.

Наверное, он даже где-то прав. Хотя Билли вообще без фамилии обходится. Бреется на лысо. И он даже моложе Сильвера. Наверное. Интересно, а сколько Сильверу лет? Я спросил. Он ответил:

– Двадцать шесть. К чему это?

К тому. Сорок три минус двадцать шесть – разница в семнадцать лет. Не смертельно. Сильвер – не маленький мальчик. Взрослый мужчина. Но как-то что-то не того. Хотя поздно метаться.

– Ни к чему. Считай, не хлопай ушами.

Сильвер отложил перо, открыл рот. Что хотел сказать, осталось неизвестным, потому что резво закрыл рот и снова уткнулся в записи. Разделался со счетами довольно быстро. Сообщил, что, кроме всего прочего, провизии на десять дней, и спросил, может ли он быть свободен. Приличных предлогов задерживать его не было. Сильвер свалил.

Сижу и думаю. Гаденыш до зарезу нужен команде. Гаденыш нужен мне. До Насау сутки. Как только мы туда вернемся, Сильвер получит свою долю испанского золота и усвистит «подальше от меня». Значит, мы не пойдем в Насау. А куда мы пойдем?

 

 

**4 июля 1715 г.**

 

Хочу кофе аж до тошноты. Или спать.

Вчера полночи ворочался, думал, что делать. Придумал. Красиво, просто, элегантно. Сейчас после завтрака порадую команду. «Приятные» новости лучше сообщать на сытый желудок.

 

До завтрака распорядился натянуть веревки для облегчения перемещения гаденыша по палубам. Не потому, что я добрый, а чтобы этот крысёныш не расшибся или чего доброго не свалился за борт. Да, он мне нужен. Хрен его знает, почему. Но я смирился (зачеркнуто) решил удовлетворить свои желания. А нужен мне Сильвер потому, что это Джон Сильвер. Никто не мог так затейливо выносить мне мозг одним своим видом.

 

Объявил команде о своих планах. Ну, как объявил – толкнул речь. На Сент-Китсе повесили двух пиратов. Бла-бла-бла. Братьев наших. Бла-бла-бла. Будем мстить. Бла-бла-бла. Англия и весь мир должны понять, что мы не просто отщепенцы. Мы – свободный народ. Бла-бла-бла. Мы – единое братство. И что бы ни происходило между нами, за любого из наших братьев мы воздадим сторицей. Бла-бла-бла.

В основном все прониклись. По крайней мере, вслух никто возражать не смел. Только вдохновение резко подугасло, когда я сказал, что в Насау мы заходить не будем.

Выражение лица Сильвера просто бесценно.

В каюту он ко мне закатился минут чрез пять. Аж пар ушами пускал от возмущения. Радетель интересов команды хренов. Опять начал свою песню: «Это плохая идея». Правда, добавилась новая: «Людям нужно отдохнуть» и «Команда хочет домой». А я хочу, чтоб ты мне отсосал. Но не жужжу же!

Сгреб его за грудки, подтащил к себе. Ох, как хотелось его приложить спиной к стене, содрать штаны, подхватить под задницу и отыметь прям стоя, глядя в эти бесстыжие синие глаза.

В реальности пришлось обойтись легким встряхиваним.

– А вот это твоя задача – объяснить смысл и пользу. Интересно, если мы зайдем в Насау, сможешь ли тихо смыться с деньгами? – сказал я.

На лице гаденыша попеременно отразились удивление, возмущение и напряженная работа мысли. Всё, кроме испуга. А он ведь должен трястись от страха. Он спросил:

– Так вы правда этого хотите? Чтоб мы не заходили в Насау?

Я еле сдерживался, чтоб не трахнуть его и не прибить, поэтому вместо ответа я снова его встряхнул и рыкнул. Это единственный звук, который я был способен издать. Когда в руках у тебя Сильвер, себя в руках держать почти невозможно.

Однако Сильвер, вместо того чтобы проникнуться зависимостью от меня и шаткостью своего положения, почему-то вдохновился. Его глаза загорелись.

– Оу! Вот натворили мы дел! – Он ухмыльнулся так, словно я пообещал ему все золото «Урки» в одно рыло, облизал верхнюю губу, прикусил нижнюю и наконец выдал: – Всё что пожелаете, капитан. Всё что пожелаете.

В тот момент я хотел только одного. И дабы избежать грубого насилия, к которому не был склонен, по крайней мере, по части траха, велел Сильверу убираться.

(Лист опять заляпан подозрительными пятнами.)

 

Спускался в кают-компанию.

Сильвер не выступал. Он сидел между Малудном и Добсом и что-то им втолковывал. Рядом стоял Билли. Он был скорее озадачен. Йоджи прислушивался.

Не будь у меня туза в рукаве против Сильвера, я бы подумал, что гаденыш решил устроить заговор. Хотя что ему помешает устроить вместо обычного низложения устроить мое убийство?

Задумался.

 

 

**5 Июля 1715 г.**

 

Опять вчера ворочался полночи. Но нет, никто не явился ни убивать, ни трахаться. Жизнь – боль и разочарование.

Сегодня по идее должны были зайти в Насау. Обломитесь, парни. Идем воевать за справедливость.

 

На завтрак солонина и каша. В обед каша и солонина. Хоть сам к плите вставай. Ну почему пожрать вкусно все любят, а готовить умеют единицы? В море баб нет, можно научиться. Но нет. Будем ждать, когда капитан сопли всем подотрет, решит все проблемы, а мы можем только ром хлестать и баб ебать.

 

Сильвер, похоже, сменил тактику. Вместо выступлений перед всей командой он обрабатывает людей по два-три человека. В мою сторону смотрят не пойми как. Самое подходящее слово для описания разнообразия взглядов будет «странно».

Что касается Билли, его сразу вдохновила мысль посчитаться за повешенных. Но он всегда был идейным. Да и по шлюхам не ходок. Может, он по парням? Тоже не замечал. А вдруг к Сильверу подкатывает?

 

Хочу рома, кофе, нормально пожрать и Сильвера.

 

 

**6 июля 1715 г.**

 

Сегодня Рендел вылез на камбуз. Хотя вроде он собирался сдохнуть. Но нет - не убиваемый. Псих психом, а соображает, что если долго валяться, то команда быстро спишет на берег. Дал ему в помощь Зерваса.

Малдуна же с наслаждением поставил откачивать вводу с нижней палубы. Да, работенка сильно любителя, но должен же её кто-то делать? Сильвер негодует, но молча.

(На полях рисунок ухмыляющейся рожи.)

Наблюдал за Сильвером и Билли. Нет, не любовники. Добс и тот к Сильверу ближе стоит. Добс? За ним вроде раньше такого не водилось. К шлюхам всегда первый вприпрыжку бежит. Так и Крсеныш вроде ими не брезговал. Я б решил, что это Малдун, но вспомнил разговор. Да нет, пустое. Или нет?

 

Сменился ветер, и теперь мы идем со скоростью восемь с половиной узлов.

Подвалил де Грут. Он, по ходу, в полном восторге.

– Мистер Флинт, вы – гений. Да и кажется сам бог на нашей стороне. С такой скоростью мы через пять дней прибудем на Сент-Китс.

Намек понял. Велел ему, Билли, Йоджи и Сильверу собраться в моей каюте.

 

М-дя. Сильвер – идеальный квартирмейстер. Оказалось, он нашёл дивное объяснение дебильному (зачеркнуто) моему плану нападения на Сент-Китс.

Все просто. Вместо того чтобы грабить суда, а потом морочиться со сбытом товара, можно грабить города и забирать сразу деньги. Опаснее, конечно, чем торговые суда, но так и мы не божьи агнцы.

 

Принялись обсуждать, на какой порт напасть. Все берега острова изрезаны. С высадкой проблем нет. Осталось решить, куда ударить. Если хотим денег, то самая подходящая цель – Сенди-Пойнт-Таун. Сосредоточение торговли табаком. Но этот порт охраняется аж тремя фортами, перед каждым из которых которыми крепость Насау – сарай. Поэтому решили драться за идею, напасть на столицу острова – Олд-Роуд-Таун*.

Это не отменяло более чем вероятной поживы. Дома купцов, губернатора и судьи обещали несколько золотых монет каждому.

Сильвер внес более чем разумное предложение:

– Первым делом как встанем на якорь, неплохо сразу пополнить запасы воды. И кроме денег нужно ещё забрать продовольствие. Это позволит нам быстро уйти и ещё долго не приставать к берегу.

То, что подобное исходило именно от Сильвера, меня озадачило. Логично предположить, что крысеныш должен рваться в Насау к своим деньгам. Я не знал, что думать. Может, я его всё же напугал, а он просто делал хорошую мину при плохой игре? Тут издалека донесся скрипучий голос Йоджи:

– Надо ещё лошадь взять.

Сильвер сразу поджал губы и послал бывшему самураю убийственный взгляд. Вот его слабость - он боится показаться слабым. Впрочем, на Йоджи такое не действовало. Решил позлить Сильвера и поддержал предложение:

– Отличная идея, мистер Ямомото, стоит взять нескольких лошадей. Это позволит в другой раз арьергарду передвигаться быстрее.

Судя по смягчившемуся взгляду моего персонального проклятья, как-то я его не так злил. Мало того, Сильвер внес ещё одно подозрительно деловое предложение – послать вперед разведку и предложил кандидатуру Добса.

М-дя ещё раз. Если бы не золото «Урки», я точно бы знал, кто станет капитаном через месяц-другой, когда Сильвер хоть немного насобачится в морском деле. Вздрогнула бы вся Атлантика. Это был бы просто король пиратов: планирование, грамотность, умение подчинять себе людей. Его будут обожать. Как же он стал простым матросом?

(Нарисован кривой портрет Сильвера в короне.)

 

 

**7 июля 1715 г.**

 

Идем к Сент-Китсу.

После разъяснительной работы Сильвера у команды настроение боевое, а вот сам Сильвер ведет себя странно. Сегодня за обедом, вместо того чтобы как обычно усесться в копании Билли, Малдуна и Добса, сел за мой стол. Я даже не понял, что ел.

Дальше больше. Весь день старался держаться поближе ко мне. А благодаря качке, мне один раз пришлось поддержать его под локоть. От этого у меня самого голова закружилась, как у мальчишки. Пришлось свалить к себе в каюту, чтоб дух перевести. Когда дыхание выровнял и убрал за собой, решил, что Сильвер флиртует. Хорошо. Я что, против? Крикнул, чтоб Сильвер шёл сюда.

Сильвер пришел и началось странное. Он был хмур и холоден. Встал у двери. Такого сразу не возьмешь. Я велел ему сесть. Он устроился так, что между нами оказался стол. Предложил выпить. Он не отказался, но сделал из кружки всего один глоток, ссылаясь на необходимость сохранять ясный ум. Ещё один сторонник трезвости на мою голову.

С полчаса задавал разные бессмысленные вопросы по поводу настроения в команде и наличия припасов. Гад отвечал толково, обстоятельно и абсолютно спокойно. Где синие бесенята в глазах?!

До меня быстро дошло, что сегодня мне опять придется ворочаться в койке одному.

 

 

**8 июля 1715 г.**

 

Сегодня опять та же хрень, что и вчера. Если я на палубе - Сильвер ластится, как кот. Разве что не мурлычет.

Он, кстати, теперь везде прыгает со своей курицей на плече. Гладит её по голове, мурлыкает что-то и кормит всякой фигней из своего кармана. Идиллия.

После обеда Сильвер появился на палубе без костыля на деревянном протезе. Таком же, как у Рендела. Стоял он на нем хреново. Видно было, что «новая нога» причиняет ему боль. Я решил Сильвера больше не звать к себе в каюту. Нужно будет – сам припрется, у него не заржавеет. Он же наглый.

 

 

**9 июля 1715 г.**

 

Более детально планировали операцию. Решили оставить «Испаньолу» за скалой. Отряд высадится на берег, где в первую очередь запасется водой. Разведчиков посылать не будем. Сильвер головой ручался за Добса и Малдуна, но скрывать целый отряд почти сутки проблематично. Разберемся по ходу дела. Не Лондон и не Париж - не заблудимся.

Раздал указания. Напомнил про лошадей. Сильвер в ответ взглянул почти нежно. Он вообще большую часть совещания занимался тем, что демонстрировал свою приязнь. То придвинется, то до руки дотронется. Ну и как тут что-то планировать? Но я планировал и планировал. Хотя все свелось к одному: налететь, забрать все ценное и свалить под прикрытием пушек «Испаньолы».

 

Все, кроме Йоджи, намололись языками. Но ему прикажи – он расшибется, но сделает. Только вот брюхо по приказу себе вспороть отказался. Позор на всю семью. А-ха-ха-ха.

Обсудили всё. Сказал, что свободны и добавил:

– А вас, мистер Сильвер, я попрошу остаться.

Судя по деланно серьезным рожам, никто из уходящих ни о чём приличном не подумал. Противоположное было невозможным. Не то чтобы крысеныш что-то себе позволил, но весь совет он сидел ко мне непозволительно близко. А то и вовсе смотрел взглядом, достойным Церцеи.

Однако стоило закрыться двери, как с Сильвера слетела вся томность.

– Вы что-то хотели, капитан? – сухо спросил он.

Я сгреб его заворот рубахи и подтащил к себе. Сильвер смотрел холодно. Хотелось многого, но прежде всего ясности. Спросил:

– Какого хрена ты творишь?!

Сильвер разжал мои пальцы и, стукнув «ногой», отступил на шаг. Только после этого позволил себе улыбку.

– Понимаете, капитан, парни нервничают когда... – он изобразил в воздухе кавычки, – ...папочка с мамочкой ссорятся.

– А мы ссоримся?

– Вы мне скажите, капитан.

Что сказать? Объяснить, что простил его за предательство? А разве не ясно, если я своим молчанием его покрываю и фактически стал его соучастником? Что я хочу его так, что яйца звенят? Я это уже один раз доказал. Я и сейчас готов его взять хоть на столе, хоть стоя, хоть вверх тормашками или, дьявол с ним, дать. Сказать, что готов на руках носить? Так носил и ещё раз понесу, если надо будет.

Сильвер пронзительно на меня посмотрел. Я хорошо видел, как он все ещё слаб. Сколько бы ни хорохорился, не сжимал зубы, но сероватая кожа, синяки под глазами, появившаяся морщинка между бровями и напряжённое лицо говорили, что страдание стало его вечным спутником.

Идея разложить Сильвера на столе, такая привлекательная вначале, теперь казалась крайне неудачной. Он согласится - я больше чем уверен. Только трах под угрозой разоблачения, да ещё с кривящимся от боли, не вдохновлял. То есть, я бы не отказался, но гораздо больше хотелось, чтобы Сильвер сам лег в мою постель, даже если мне придется при этом опять спать в гамаке.

– Идите, мистер Сильвер, – сказал я.

Сильвер чуть слышно вздохнул - не то облегченно, не то разочарованно - и ушел.

Вот и соблазняй таких.

 

 

**10 (зачеркнуто) 11 июля 1715 г.**

 

Итак. Выдохнули. День был такой длинный, что сейчас уже утро следующего. Коротко.

Встали на якорь. Запаслись водой. Дождались темноты. Ожидание лично меня измотало больше, чем сама операция.

Сильвер, по ходу, спец по накачке. Уж на что я уважаю дисциплину и стремлюсь к её поддержанию, но он добился невероятного. Ни одного писка. Вообще без лишних звуков обошлись. Даже по нужде никто не линял. Сейчас сижу, пишу и думаю, а как я вообще без него обходился, и что можно творить, имея его квартирмейстером?

Проблема была лишь в том, что квартирмейстер должен поднимать людей на абордаж. Сильвер всерьез собирался идти с нами. Спасибо моему самообладанию, что я не высказал всё, что думаю. Просто мягко намекнул, что если он не засунет язык в жопу, то позову Хауэла. Сильвер поджал губы, прищурил глаза и заткнулся.

Почему мне кажется, что я ещё об этом пожалею?

Вошли в город. Быстро и решительно. Олд-Роуд-Таун и в самом деле не Париж с его хрен пойми какими закоулками. Два шага - и мы у дома губернатора. Он, конечно, не Эш, но все они одни миром мазаны. Пристрелил негодяя.

Рядом стоял дом судьи. Английское правосудие! Плавали – знаем. Вся жопа в ракушках. Отрубил голову. Получил некое подобие морального удовлетворения.

Там же взяли пару лошадей.

Начальника порта я не нашел. Взамен сжег сам порт. Уложили поднятых по тревоге солдат. Если бы я такими темпами на нападения реагировал, то не прожил бы дольше первого боя. Как так можно?! Хотя это объясняет, почему Сент-Кит постоянно переходит то французам, то англичанам.

 

Итог:

Лошадей – 5 голов. Надеюсь, еще кто-нибудь умеет ездить верхом кроме меня.

Деньгами – 7869 фунтов стерлингов. Не фонтан. После Чарлстауна как-то мелко.

Драгоценности, которые Сильвер оценил приблизительно в две с половиной тысячи. Я бы не дал и полторы.

Херес – 3 бочки.

Ром – 6 бочек. Упьются, гады.

Кофе – 4 фунта. Возьму в счет капитанской доли, и только пусть Хауэл хоть что-то вякнет.

Мука – 20 мешков.

Рис – 7 мешков. Лентяи, надо было взять больше.

Куры – 12 голов. Считать ли курицу Сильвера тринадцатой, и под этим предлогом свернуть зеленому гаду шею?

Петух – 1. Сразу в суп. И без него сплю хреново.

Овцы – 2 головы.

Баран. Почему у меня такое ощущение, что он не один?

Потери:

Фингал под глазом Пью. Поставила какая-то леди, к которой он ворвался в спальню.

Ожог на руке Малдуна. Придурок не умеет обращаться с факелом.

Потрепанная гордость Сильвера.

 

Легли в дрейф. Выставил бочку хереса команде сразу. Сам выпил. Хауэл негодовал молча. Меня рубит.

 

Поспал два часа. Пойду «порадую» команду, что в Бриджтауне повесили ещё одного нашего брата, и в Насау мы не пойдем.

 

Порадовал. После моего обращения бурных восторгов не было. Возражений тоже не было. По ходу, не у меня одного голова трещит. Сильвер демонстративно занялся своей курицей. Опять стал гладить её по голове. Попугай взял его клювом за ухо. Котяра аж прищурился. Тьфу! Послал этому котяре выразительный взгляд. Сильвер умный – поймет свою задачу.

 

Сильвер понял и выполнил. Оказалось, что я – гений стратегического планирования. Стоит совершить ещё один удачный налет, - а лучше два, - пока нас никто не ждет. Интересно, он все что угодно может обосновать?

(Нарисованы баран и попугай. Странные какие-то.)

 

 

**12 июля 1715 г.**

 

С утра любовался на себя в зеркало. Красавец категории чуть симпатичные обезьяны. Под глазами мешки. На носу веснушки. Волосы четверть дюйма. То, что должно быть бородой, чуть длиннее. Соскреб лишнее. Пересчитал морщины. Да уж. Надо будет при следующей вылазке масло какое-нибудь взять.

Двадцать шесть лет, синие глаза, черные кудри и тысяча стоунов обаяния. Теперь еще и квартирмейстер! С миллионом! Да кто угодно удавится за возможность влезть к нему в койку! А вот не пущу его в Насау!

 

На палубе чувствуется напряжение. Вызвал Билли, Сильвера и де Грута. Поговорили. Велел занять парней делом.

Опять оставил Сильвера. Восприняли как должное. Когда все ушли, я сказал, что беру кофе в счет доли. Сильвер удивился.

– И всё?!

Ну да, мне нужен кофе. А чего он ещё ждал?

– Ничего. Кофе так кофе. Сейчас принесу. Все равно любителей его нет.

Через некоторое время Сильвер вручил мне кофе. Я велел ему заняться счетами, а сам принялся молоть кофе. Сильвер надулся и сказал, что всё уже давно посчитал. Я потребовал отчет.

Он быстро протараторил, кому что и сколько и потянул носом. Ага! Любопытно стало? Я принялся священнодействовать. Сильвер уходить не торопился, а я не прогонял. Когда в турке образовалась пена, снял с огня и предложил ему чашку.

Принюхался, глотнул и отвесил сомнительный комплимент:

– Запах лучше, чем вкус.

Но чашку из рук не выпустил. Начали светский разговор. Спросил, как поживает его курица. Ну, разумеется, вслух я назвал это попугаем. Сильвер стал похож на счастливого котика.

– Замечательно. Правда, привередлив очень насчет еды, но команда согласилась поделиться с ним овощами и фруктами. Вы же не против? – похлопало чудо черными ресницами.

Ну да, когда так смотрят, отдашь не только фрукты, но и свою печень с почками. Хрен с ним, с попугаем. Пусть живет. А этот любитель пернатых уже разливался соловьем. Какой у него Джимми умный. Он назвал своего попугая Джимми? Сильвер потупил очи, потом стрельнул глазами просто вот наповал и выдал:

– Его полное имя Капитан Джеймс Флинт. В честь вас. Вы же его мне подарили. Он мне очень нравится.

Я некоторое время сидел, как пришпиленный. Соображал, что это – попытка проявить симпатию или все же шпилька в мой адрес. Потом вспомнил, как Сильвер нежничал со своей курицей (зачеркнуто) с попугаем. Решил проверить простым способом. Встал. Обошел стол. Наклонился к Сильверу. Тот и не думал удирать. Просто таращился на меня. Я его уже за подбородок взял, когда раздался вопль: «Парус!»

 

В общем, это был английский военный фрегат. Я приказал поднять испанский флаг и сделать вид, что нам совсем не по пути. У меня сейчас не настолько всё плохо, чтобы вступать в бой и геройствовать. Отвязались только к вечеру.

Как я ненавижу Англию и королевский флот!

И Хауэла тоже ненавижу! Он повторно запретил мне пить. Причем эта дрянь притащила слегка охреневшего Сильвера. Который, вместо того чтобы меня утешить, предпочел слинять и бросить меня одного!

 

 

**13 июля 1715 г.**

 

Бриджтаун Бриджтауном, но зачем же пропускать прекрасный город Чарлстаун на острове Невис? Одно название чего стоит!

Обрадовал команду. Энтузиазма было больше. У всех, кроме Сильвера.

Пришел в каюту. Бубнил о том, что людям надо дать отдохнуть. В общем, выбесил меня. Выставил. Запретил пить всей команде.

Позвал Билли, де Грута, Йоджи и Сильвера. Ну, а как без этого паразита?

В этот раз Сильвер в бой не рвался. Он вообще подозрительно не отсвечивал.

Билли сказал, что знает Чарлстаун. Ну вот и отлично. Пойдем с запада.

 

Сижу пью кофе. Радуюсь мелочам, как завещали великие философы древности.

 

 

**14 июля 1715 г.**

 

Те же яйца только в профиль. Ночной десант. Бодрый двухчасовой марш. Хотя я был верхом. Кроме меня могли ездить только Йоджи и де Грут. Я может и псих, но не идиот - мастера на вылазку брать. Так что двумя отрядами вломились в город. Повесил мэра и судью.

Итог:

Сахар – 10 мешков.

Тыквы – 3 корзины.

Дыни – 1 корзина. Курица Сильвера тут ни при чём. Людям тоже надо что-то есть кроме каши и мяса.

Изюм – 3 ящика.

Вино – 136 бутылок взяли, 22 разбили.

Пиво – 4 бочки.

Солонины – 6 бочек.

Табак – 1 мешок. 2 выбросили. И так укурятся.

Козы – 7 голов.

Книги – 5 штук. Возьму себе. Кто захочет – дам почитать.

Деньги – 2586 фунтов и 468 испанских дублонов. Нет, это вообще несерьезно.

Драгоценности – дай боже фунтов на 100.

 

Потери:

Шелдону распороли брюхо. Может выживет.

Пью подбили второй глаз. «Опять какая-то шлюха!»

 

Реквизировал себе бутылку красного, остальные отдал команде. Ром запретил. Да, из вредности.

Что-то меня с одной бутылки опять рубит.

 

Хотел вечером пригласить Сильвера на чашку кофе и продолжить там, где нас вчера так грубо прервали. Не успел. Сильвер явился сам. Забрал кофе, сославшись на Хауэла. Ещё и выговорил мне, что врача не слушаюсь.

«Нашей сделки по поводу Насау это не касается!» – заявил подлец.

Пиздец! Я не придушил гада только чудом. Потому что охренел.

Кому я вру? Паразит давно сидит на моей шее.

 

 

**15 июля 1715 г.**

 

Посмотрел на себя с утра в зеркало. Побрился на лысо. Все лучше, чем бешеный ежик, который отрос на голове. Бороду с усами оставил. Да ну на фиг. Зеркало надо менять.

Хочу кофе, сердце Хауэла на серебряном блюде и задницу Сильвера в своей постели.

Ну да, я вчера вечером послал Сильвера очень далеко. Наверное, не нужно было рвать на нем куртку. Но это точно не повод обдавать меня холодом и игнорировать. Пойду вставлю команде, раз Сильвер не дает.

Гаденыш опять сидит с Билли. А как же «парни нервничают, когда папочка с мамочкой ссорятся»? Ни хрена они не нервничают. Им похер. Всем всё похер. Один я страдаю.

Выписал люлей Билли. Тот передал дальше. Народ за шебаршился. И так чистая палуба вообще засияла. Хоть тесто на ней меси.

Сильвер с де Грутом напрягли такелажников и канониров. Если попадется торговое судно, точно нападем. Похер, что не нужно! Главное, чтоб занять, чтоб бездельники не расслаблялись.

 

Вместо того чтобы взять английский барк, решил зайти в Плимут. Чудный город с названием, так живо напоминающим мне о родине-мачехе.

 

 

**16 июля 1715 г.**

 

Удачно я зашел. Кому рассказать – не поверят. Причалили прямо днём. Высадились. Первые полчаса Плимут вообще не понимал, с какого перепугу люди с цивильного корабля ведут себя как пираты. Потом никто не верил, что можно так наглеть. Не иначе решили, что снова война началась. Паника, барадак и дурдом.

Это для Плимута паника, бардак и дурдом, а мои уже дрессированные. Сработали четко и быстро. Я вообще красавец.

У меня новая сабля и новый весткоут. Сильверу не надоело ещё его целомудрие, или он с кем-то трахается? При свете свечей я очень даже ничего.

Вышел на палубу. Все, кроме меня вахтенных и Сильвера, опять бухие. Хауэл согласился, что вино мне можно. Он очень сговорчивый после трех кружек хереса. А ещё сказал, что я счастливчик. Странное у врачей представление о счастье.

 

 

**17 июля 1715 г.**

 

С утра опять трещала голова. Такое впечатление, что ночью в каюту пробрался ренделовский кошак и нагадил мне в рот. Найду – убью.

 

Сильвер меня игнорирует. Зато чуть ли не целуется со своей курицей. Он точно с кем-то трахается.

 

Собрались обсудить план нападения на Бриджтаун. В сущности, все то же самое. Выяснилось, правда, что Сильвер ещё и негров накрутил. Барбадос славился работорговлей и сахарными плантациями. Так что мы не только мстители за братьев, но ещё и борцы за свободу. После обсуждения деталей нападения Сильвер остался без всякого приглашения.

– Что за нахуй?! – спросил я.

Сильвер вырвал свою рубашку у меня из рук и сказал:

– Разберемся с Бриджтауном - и у нас будет очень серьезный разговор.

Вот значит как.

 

 

**19 июля 1715 г.**

 

Опять пропустил два дня. Ну и хрен с ним. Двое суток на ногах. Устал как бобик. Записываю коротко.

Самое интересное на Барбадосе - плантации и плантаторы. Два поместья сожгли. Рабов освободили. Не знаю, что они будут делать со своей свободой. Лично мы взяли деньги, остальное отдали в их распоряжение.

День перекантовались в третьем поместье, предварительно почистив его от хозяев и всех, кто мог бежать в город. Нашел кофе. Отвел душу.

По идее, надо было выспаться на хозяйской постели, но обормотов нельзя было оставлять без присмотра. Отправил спать Билли.

Вечером, захватив годную часть рабов, пошли на Бриджтаун. Напоролись на солдат. И что им не спалось ночью?! Потеряли двоих. Губернатора не повесили. Но судью я пристрелил с особым удовольствием.

 

Потери – Шелдон и Никсон.

 

Команда бухает. Мне не лезет. Еле влил в себя кружку рома. Старею?

 

**20 июля 1715 г.**

 

С утра что-то тошно. Похоже, ночью вместо Сильвера приходил опять кот. Нагадил и слинял. А может и Сильвер был. Треснул меня по голове и сбежал. Думал насчет следующей цели и как привести рожу в приличное состояние. Ничего не придумал.

 

Только вышел, ко мне сразу подвалил де Грут и спросил:

– А французской короне мы мстить не будем?

Кто-то вошёл во вкус? Ха-ха-ха. Прикинул расстояние до Мартиники. Хорошая идея. Сказал, что любая корона нам враждебна. Пошел к себе. Типа подумать. Для солидности.

Сижу и думаю, чтобы мне выпить такое, чтобы потом сделать плохое.

До Мартиники чуть больше суток. Добыча обещала быть солидной. Но меня чуток это все подзаебало. Высаживаемся. Берем свое. Уходи. Бухаем. Только похмелье кончится – следующая высадка.

Правда, теперь мы все едим из серебряной посуды. К бочке с водой теперь прилагается серебряный ковш. В саму бочку по совету Хауэла бросили горсть серебряных монет. Интересно, сколько они там пролежат?

Себе я забрал китайские фарфоровые чашки и чайник. Буду пить чай, как порядочный джентльмен.

Должен Сильвер прийти. Он же разговор обещал.

 

М-дя. Как всё сложно.

Пришел Сильвер. Уселся считать. Точнее - просто докладывал, сколько и чего.

– С учетом компенсации Ле Гранье за проткнутый вилами зад, доля – двести девяносто четыре с половиной доллара на брата. Ваша доля – пятьсот восемьдесят девять долларов. Это не считая денег Эша. Воды на восемь дней. Муки на четыре, риса на семь, солонины на два, лошадям овса на три. Плюс сено. Еще десять дней. С учетом очисток, продержатся две недели. Но главное вода.

Ирония – человек, укравший пять миллионов у команды, теперь с завидным упорством бдит интересы этой команды. Сильвер скрупулезно перечислял каждую мелочь. Если в устах Дюфрейна это бесило, то тут я был только рад слушать эту хренотень.

Сильвер отложил перо и сказал:

– Капитан, нужно поговорить.

Опять «капитан». Не вдохновляет. Хочу, чтоб Сильвер прошептал «Джеймс» или хотя бы просто «Флинт». Дьявол! Согласен на «мудака». Так я и этого не слышал уже наверное недели две-три. Я больше не мудак. И это не радует.

Ладно. Я – само внимание. Сильвер потер бороду и сказал:

– Нам нужно возвращаться в Насау.

Я знал, что рано или поздно он так скажет. Но в тот момент я не смог сдержаться. Выдернул Сильвера из-за стола и выплюнул ему в лицо:

– Это тебе надо! А не мне!

Сукин сын смотрел так спокойно, словно забыл, с кем имеет дело. Я ж его голыми руками могу порвать! Могу двойным морским завязать! Шею могу свернуть, как цыпленку! Но, естественно, я этого делать не собирался. Попугай расстроится. Отпустил.

Сильвер неловко уселся обратно и, выразительно помолчав, продолжил:

– Капитан, нам нужно вернуться в Насау. Дело не во мне. Дело в людях. Они устали.

Сильвер долго разглагольствовал на тему трудностей. А то я не знаю.

 

Вообще, быть моряком с одной стороны прекрасно. Лично я действительно пришел во флот по зову сердца. Море, далекие страны, приключения. Но вот что не любят вспоминать, так это скуку. При том, что работа действительно тяжелая, чаще всего нечем заняться. Я помню эти двух-трех месячные плаванья. Одни и те же рожи, рутина и бессмысленная фигня. Я уже не говорю о том, что на корабле тесно, и конфликты вспыхивают по поводу и без. В результате в английском флоте всё по заветам герцога Мальборо: «ром, содомия, и плетка»**. Против первого и второго, опять таки, лично я ничего против не имею. Но не все такие романтики, как я. Большинство – натуры грубые и приземлённые. Им подавай баб. Иногда вполне конкретных.

В этом отношении пиратом быть удобнее. Далеко обычно не ходят. Взяли груз и обратно. Две, максимум три недели. И то если капитан с курсом проебется. Ладно. Могли, конечно, и вообще сгинуть.

Суть в том, что команда на корабле уже тридцать три дня. Высадки были. Бои разряжали обстановку, но не решали проблем. А ведь ещё теснота. Все время спать в кубрике, где кроме тебя еще несколько десятков человек, не просто тяжело, а очень тяжело. В сущности, возможность побыть одному на корабле – единственное, ради чего стоит быть капитаном. Доля-то всего в два раза больше. Хотя Хауэл может заныкаться в лазарете. Или на камбузе можно ночью одному остаться. Точно. Если будут бузить, скажу, что слагаю с себя полномочия и буду коком.

 

– Мы в море тридцать три дня. Вы хоть представляете, какие настроения в команде?!

А вот за это должен отвечать он.

– Я должен отвечать за их интересы! Да, признаю, был не прав. Вылазки принесли неплохую прибыль. Но сейчас дайте команде отдых. Тридцать три дня! Да каждый другому уже готов глотку перегрызть! Алекс уже спит на камбузе. Я устал гонять уродов от него.

Я не сразу сообразил, что Сильвер говорит о Зервасе. А когда сообразил, взбесился ещё больше. Вот с кем он трахается! Или собирается трахаться. Точно. Изобразит защитника. Цветочек растает и радостно подставит зад!

– Ты – квартирмейстер. Накажи виновных. Как подобает, чтоб не повадно было. Или сообщи мне их имена. Я разберусь сам, если духу не хватает!

Сильвер вскочил:

– Да! Давайте! Устройте показательную порку. И где гарантия, что в очередной заварушке вы не получите пулю в спину?! Капитан, вы хоть представляете, как трудно убеждать людей в необходимости... целомудрия... воздержания.. тьфу! Такого образа жизни, когда вся команда уверена, что у меня трах по первому требованию?!

Я не сдержался. Тоже мне, бедный несчастный котик!

– Что, Зервас не всегда дает?

Сильвер глазищами сверкнул, носом дернул, кудрями встряхнул и выпалил:

– Ну ты и мудак!

Вслух. В полный голос. Глядя в глаза. Вдруг возмущение сползло с его лица, уступив место удивлению. Я услышал:

– Капитан, я, пожалуй, пойду. Вам нужно отдохнуть.

Тук-тук-тук своей «ногой» и слинял. А я понял, что дико лыблюсь. Просто потому, что Сильвер назвал меня мудаком.

 

Порадовал команду. В этот раз без кавычек. Идем домой. У меня семь дней, если очень постараться - десять, чтобы придумать, как заставить Сильвера остаться в команде.

 

\------

*Олд-Роуд-Таун был столицей острова до 1727 год. Теперь столицей государства Сент-Китс и Невис является город Бастер.

** Эти слова приписывают Уинстону Черчиллю. (Он тоже герцог Мальборо, если что.) На самом деле их сказал его помощник Энтони Монтегю-Браун. Позднее Черчилль признался, что сам бы хотел сказать эту фразу. Хоть Черчиль премьерил в ХХ веке, но в 1715 году дело обстояло точно также.

 


	5. 21 июля - 29 июля 1715 г.

**21 июля 1715 г**.

 

Много думал. В основном над тем, как заставить Сильвера остаться. Мысленно обругал себя, что не думал об этом раньше и Сильвера - за то, что не давал мне думать.

Проблема в следующем: Сильвер получает свой миллион и сваливает. Вроде всё просто. Надо отобрать у Рекхема золото, и тогда не будет никакого миллиона. Но тут возникает следующая трудность. Как ни крути, а Сильвер – квартирмейстер. Следовательно, получает долю. Получает долю – сваливает.

Если не делить золото с командой, а забрать все себе? Тогда варианты еще интереснее.

Меня порвут на ленточки - самый вероятный исход.

Сильвер остается в команде, а я нет. Слабое утешение в виде пяти миллионов или сколько там осталось у Рекхема.

Мы сваливаем с Сильвером и с золотом. Шикарно. Нет, ну вообще! Офигенно. Никаких баранов. И Сильвер. Хрен с ним, пусть будет даже с попугаем.

 

С утра от этих замечательных планов было отличное настроение. Представлял покладистого ласкового Сильвера. Реальный Сильвер ласков только с попугаем. Ну, ничего.

 

После обеда в каюту ко мне приперся Хауэл. Думал, что опять что-нибудь запретит, медикус хренов. Но эскулап обвинил меня в черствости и потребовал, чтобы я переговорил с Сильвером, если мне хоть сколько-нибудь дорого его здоровье. Короче, Хауэл точно кукушечкой уехал. Или наоборот, стал слишком умным. Сильвера подначивает следить за мной, а меня за ним.

А у Сильвера проблемы. Большие проблемы. На «ноге» ему можно ходить не больше часа в день. Иначе - воспаление-заражение-саван-море-могила. Пиздец. Мне нужен живой Сильвер!

 

Вызвал Сильвера к себе. Наорал. Реакция Сильвера: «Не ваше дело, капитан!» - и дверью хлопнул. Что-то он не очень покладистый.

Задумался, а как Сльвер вообще заставил Рекхема согласиться на такую долю и как планирует заставить выполнить обещанное? Опять много думал. Как отобрать золото у Рекхема? Как им не делиться и куда с ним деваться? Что-то мне слабо верится в то, что Сильвер пойдет на все ради денег. Он, конечно, распинался, что золото для него главное, но такое впечатление, что гаденыш мне и здесь наврал.

 

 

 

**22 июля 1715 г.**

 

Думать много вредно. Утром смотрел на себя в зеркало. Лучше бы напился. Не хотелось себе признаваться, но где-то начал понимать Сильвера. Старый потрепанный жизнью пират. Что я могу ему дать?

 

Весь день думал о вечном. Накостылял Балами. Сильвер возмутился. Отчихвостил и его. Сильвер надулся. Я окончательно скатился в минор.

Надо Дефо и его «Жизнь и пиратские приключения славного капитана Сингльтона» почитать. Хоть поржу. Интересно, шлюхи, - ах, простите! - куртизанки также ржут, когда читают «Счастливая куртизанка, или Роксана»?

 

 

**23 июля 1715 г.**

 

Жизнь – дерьмо. Всё сложно.

Ладно. По порядку.

Дефо вчера не повеселил, а взбесил. Хотя, что взять с человека, не покидавшего Лондон? Ну, хрен с ним. Будет на одну книгу меньше.

 

Утром решил забить на возраст. Привел себя в божеский вид и явил лик обновленного капитана команде. Да! И Сильверу тоже.

Всем всё пофиг. Бараны ждут Насау. Они теперь при деньгах и готовы все спустить за неделю. Долбоебы! Мне плевать. Вот плевать и всё! Я им не папочка!

Суть не в этом. Суть в том, что Сильвер всё же возжелал со мной пообщаться без свидетелей. Я сначала, как дурак, обрадовался. Вот я, такой красивый, что у Сильвера аж припекло. Ну не совсем так, но надежда была.

Сильвер долго крутил вокруг да около, пока я не потерял терпение. Если что, я всегда держу себя в руках. Просто Сильвер святого способен довести до бешенства. Рявкнул, чтоб не тянул кота за яйца. Хотел спросить – сам разденется или помощь нужна? А он:

– Мне нужна ваша помощь.

Понял. Не дурак. Встал, чтоб помочь. Я и до кровати его на руках готов отнести. И тут:

– Нужно мою долю погрузить на наш корабль так, чтоб команда не знала...

Я чуть не взвыл от такой наглости и разочарования. Что он себе вообразил?! Понимает же, сукин кот, что влез мне в голову, под кожу. А ничего сделать не могу. То есть, сам лично убить не могу. Хоть в тот момент мне очень этого хотелось. Так, что аж перед глазами все поплыло.

Сильвер опять начал нести какую-то ересь. Я, честно говоря, не уловил. Только услышал, что он завет меня по имени. Смотрю на него, а он такой весь настороженный спрашивает:

– Джеймс. Капитан. Вы вообще слышали, о чём я говорил?

Я не глухой и никогда им не был. О чем и сообщил оборзевшему в конец квартирмейстеру. Сильвер надулся.

– Тогда я не понимаю, в чем проблема?

Вот же наглец! Я его сгреб и встряхнул. Этот паразит хоть бы вид сделал, что испугался! Нет! Вместо этого он удивился: «Джеймс?!» – и рот открыл. Между желанием придушить и желанием поцеловать мой рациональный и холодный ум выбрал последнее. Первое я всегда сделать успею. Я уже наклонился. Мне даже показалось, что Сильвер подался навстречу, как...

(Клякса. Страница в некоторых местах пробита и истыкана пером.)

Дьявол! Как я ненавижу английский флот! Даже сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки, от воспоминаний об этой секунде меня переполняет иррациональная ярость. Но я спокоен, я абсолютно спокоен.

Да!

Короче, раздался вопль: «Парус!» Впередсмотрящего я тоже ненавижу!

 

Вышел на палубу. Следом выбрался Сильвер. Встал рядом молча. Я достал трубу. Посмотрел.

Подгреб Билли. Взял у меня трубу. Посмотрел. Хмыкнул и на меня уставился. Я пожал плечами. Велел держать прежний курс. Охотиться я не собирался, курс менять тоже. Правда, для некоторых сухопутных крысок пришлось пояснить.

– «Сирена» Роджерса. Перевозит всякую ерунду типа табака и сахара. Я его четыре раза брал. Первый раз он пытался изобразить сопротивление, но быстро сдался. А последние два раза даже выпить предлагал. Так что, если на «Сирене» по-прежнему Роджерс, то ни опасности, ни интереса она не представляет.

Билли снова хмыкнул. Сильвер старался казаться не слишком удивленным. Бездельничающие бараны тоже принялись наблюдать за нашим попутчиком.

«Испаньола» шла на всех парусах. Скорость на два с половиной узла выше, чем у «Сирены», так что меньше чем через полтора часа я имел сомнительное удовольствие видеть, как на меня подзорную трубу пялился Роджерс.

Флаг я не поднимал. Но «Сирена» спустила флаг и убавила парусов. Билли за спиной в очередной раз хмыкнул. Кое-кто из команды загыгыкал. Но стоило мне обернуться, как у всех рожи стали серьёзными, как у причетника на службе. Один Сильвер просто хмурился без всякого притворства.

Поравнялись борт о борт. Показалось, что ещё немного и Роджерс сорвет с себя шляпу и будет ей размахивать. Но нет, просто рукой помахал и бодро доложил, что везет ром с патокой. Заорал, не дожидаясь, когда мы пришвартуемся.

Спасибо тебе, родной. Я ж мимо хотел пройти. Честно. Даже несмотря на то, что это Роджерс. Но прозвучало волшебное слово «ром». Я, на что б там не намекал Хауэл, вовсе не алкоголик. Вполне могу обойтись без огненной воды. Но вот что делать, когда торговое судно само тебе свой груз сует? Я всё ещё хранил презрительное молчание, когда Роджерс заорал снова:

– Капитан Флинт! Я вас не сразу узнал. Но как узнал, сразу понял, что у меня нет шанса!

Билли хрюкнул. Де Грут прикрыл лицо ладонью. Я уверен – он тихо ржал. Хотел послать Роджерса на хуй и сказать, что сыт им по горло. Честно. Но влез недовольный Сильвер:

– Надеюсь, мы не собираемся брать этого болвана?

Назло ему уточнил, сколько бочек рома.

– Двадцать! – радостно ответил идиот. – Мы сейчас вам всё погрузим.

Что, сами?! Ну да. Роджерс уже отдал команду. Бочки стояли на палубе. Приплыли.

Я сказал, что возьму пять. Этого хватит, чтобы не просыхать до Насау. Роджерс расцвел.

– О! Капитан Флинт! Я наслышан о вашей удаче. Позвольте вас угостить! В бочках ром, но у меня в каюте есть отличный бренди!

Я снова его хотел послать, но тут опять влез Сильвер.

– Капитан, это дурная идея.

– Это Роджерс. Я ж тебе сказал. Мы, можно сказать, старые знакомые.

Я хотел успокоить Сильвера и положил руку ему плечо. Но видно слишком сильно надавил. Наверное, отдалось в покалеченной ноге. Сильвера перекосило. Он рыкнул и принялся злобно плевать мне в ухо.

– Вы - самый прославленный капитан. У вас имя. Я не удивлюсь, если в трюмах барка этого красавчика сидит рота солдат. Вам нельзя рисковать!

Отпихнул новоявленную Кассандру и шагнул на сходни. Не могу не признать, что по зрелому размышлению мой поступок выглядел безрассудным, но надо было знать Роджерса. Вдобавок, Сильвер меня сегодня весь день бесил. И Роджерс бесил. И море бесило. И солнце тоже бесило.

Я поднялся на «Сирену» первым. Роджерс вел себя подобно радушному хозяину. А кто бы нет, если у него хоть капля соображения есть? Вместо того чтобы обнести корабль до нитки, мы заберем пять бочек рома и все. Можно, конечно, ещё наличность взять. Но возиться, искать эту мелочь было, откровенно говоря, лень.

В общем, засели в каюте. Роджерс налил нам коньяка и принялся разливаться дифирамбами в мою честь. Мне показалось, что Сильвер не так уж и не прав. Нельзя же быть таким идиотом. Роджерс восхищался тем, что я отправил к праотцам кучу английских подданных. Если бы он был пиратом — это было бы абсолютно нормально. Но Роджерс был цивилизованным, законопослушным капитаном. Я быстро соображаю. Но тут, признаюсь, тормознул. Медленно. Когда Роджерс попросил называть его Стивеном, до меня дошло, чего собственно он от меня хотел.

Однако!

Подумал: «А оно мне надо?». Не то чтобы очень. Но у меня мозоли уже на руке от дрочки. Сильвер своими плясками – шаг вперёд и два назад, – довел меня до бешенства. И вообще! Не на одном Сильвере свет клином сошелся! С каждым глотком бренди я в этом убеждался все больше и больше.

Так что я оценил Роджерса на предмет ебабельности. Там вообще было на что посмотреть. Не Сильвер, конечно. Просто жизнерадостный идиот. Но молод, белокур и мускулист. Я уже решил, что «да» и выбирал подходящий момент, когда услышал:

– Ваше новое судно просто великолепно! Это такая удача! Не то, что ваша старая посудина. Как хорошо, что вы избавились от этой калоши!

Я его разложил. Не на столе - на полу. Ударом кулака в челюсть.

Никто! Никто не смеет говорить плохо о моём «Морже»!

 

Вышел. Сказал, что капитану «Сирены» надо полежать и отдохнуть.

Ушел к себе весь в печали.

Мой славный «Морж»!..

(Рисунок трехмачтового барка.)

 

 

**24 июля 1715 г.**

 

Похмелье. Не у меня - у команды. И, судя по всему, у Сильвера. Так ему и надо.

 

У кого-то не похмелье! У кого-то недостаток пиздюлей в организме.

К обеду мои бараны перестали изображать зомби. Пошли на камбуз. Получили свои порции. Сначала подумал, что к плите пробрался Сильвер и попытался вспомнить свое прежнее ремесло – изготовление отравы под видом обычной еды. Но нет. Все сидят, трескают с аппетитом. Я не могу. Тщетно ковырялся в тарелке. Не смог найти рис среди соли и перца. Ладно. Рис там был. Но жрать его невозможно. А эти наворачивают так, что за ушами трещит.

Взял мясо. Погнул его. Посмотрел на остальных. Трескают. Посмотрел на Рендала. Идиот идиотом. Зервас сразу сдриснул. Посмотрел на Сильвера. Какие невинные голубые глазки.

Это что, заговор? Ну да! Они меня не низложат. Они меня отравят!

Хотел пристрелить Рендела. Но тут Малдун вслух сказал, что мясо сегодня просто охуенное. Такое нежное и бла-бла-бла. Бараны одобрительно загудели. Мне сейчас напомнили, что Рендел нравится команде? Ладно. Малдун у меня из трюма вылезать не будет.

Вопрос: с хуя ли весь этот цирк? Утешился слабой надеждой, что заговор устроил Сильвер из ревности.

Приватно потолковал с Ренделом. Выслушал ахинею, что соль – это слезы моря. Не знал, что он поэт.

Пообещал, что море будет плакать своими солеными слезами, когда я вышвырну в него кота. В доказательство серьезности своих намерений, треснул психа пару раз о переборку. На ужин была отличная рыба.

Но Малдуна всё равно сослал в трюм. Ибо не фиг. Сильвер дуется.

 

 

**25 июля 1715 г.**

 

Вчера на ночь читал «Собаку на сене» Лопе де Вега. Сильвер точно ревнует. Держится с показным дружелюбием, но и всё на этом. Как подкатить к моей Диане?

Теодоро сыграл на ревности. Я проделал то же не специально, но меня чуть не отравили. Хоть любовное письмо пиши.

Перечитал дневник. Так и не понял, какого он приперся тогда и почему не приходит сейчас? В чем дело?

 

Спустился в кубрик. Сильвер о чем-то тихо пререругивался с Билли. При моем появлении оба замолкли и уставились на меня, всем видом говоря, что им помешали. Меня тут же одолели смутные сомнения: а меня ли ревнует Сильвер? Может, он на Билли переключился? А что, Билли молод, хорош собой и вообще.

От этих дум забыл, зачем спускался. Вставил пропиздон Билли. Тот покачал головой, но вякать не стал. Сильвер возвел очи горе.

 

Полдня думал, о чем они могли спорить. Дело прояснилось к вечеру. Билли пришел и потребовал объяснений, что у меня с Сильвером.

Я объяснил ему, что это не его дело. Что за люди?! Спишь с женщиной, которая сидит на берегу – всем тошно. Требуют отчет. Не спишь с Сильвером – опять не угодил. Не моряки, а кумушки какие-то.

 

 

**26 июля 1715 г.**

 

Много думал. Понял – мало знаю. Вообще. Ну и Сильвера в частности. Несмотря на всю его болтливость, он чертовски скрытен и лжив.

Про себя постоянно говорит, что алчный, эгоистичный и трусливый. Этому легко поверить. Большинство людей именно таковы. Но паразит доказал обратное. Хотя и тут его можно заподозрить в если не трусости, то в алчности и эгоизме точно. Просто вместо золота ему захотелось почувствовать себя нужным и любимым.

Дурачок. Я ж могу дать ему столько любви, что он не унесет. (Нарисовано сердечко.) А ещё он сообразительный, предусмотрительный и образованный. И трахается хорошо. (Нарисовано два сердечка.)

Но если с этим более или менее ясно, то вот с прошлым мой мальчик что-то темнит. То он в приюте рос, то в церковном хоре пел, то в лавке помогал, то адвокату. А что ему нравится кроме попугая - вообще не ясно. Стоит прояснить. Мне он в голову влез, а сам только скалится. Хотя я давно не видел его хитрющий ухмылки.

 

Подошли к острову Саут-Кайкос - запас воды пополнить. Предложил Сильверу конную прогулку. Ну как, вообще-то, просто предложил сойти на берег. Остров маленький. Там идти-то всего меньше мили. Две – если петлять. Но Хауэл сказал, что Сильверу нужно меньше ходить на протезе. А поскольку с костылем этот гордец ходить отказывался, я вывел лошадь себе и ему. Однако мой яхонтовый ответил взглядом, далеким от нежности и восторга. Сидя в лодке, Сильвер воротил морду и от меня, и от лошадей.

Сошли. Сильвер заявил, что он вполне способен передвигаться самостоятельно.

Пригрозил позвать Хауэла для прочтения лекции о бережном отношении к своему здоровью.

Подошёл Билли. Сказал, что для моряка не уметь ездить верхом - это нормально. Сильвер принялся пускать пар ушами. Но полез в седло. Точнее, попытался. Честное слово, я выбрал ему самую покладистую и спокойную кобылку. Он сунул ногу в стремя и попытался запрыгнуть. Билли, как добрый малый, попытался ему помочь. Сильвер, как весьма самонадеянный и дико не любящий от кого-то зависеть, попытался отпихнуть Билли. Причем делал он это в процессе карабканья на лошадь.

Лошадь все эти лишние телодвижения поняла по-своему и, как порядочная скотинка, тихонечко отошла в сторону. Сильвер с одной ногой в стремени пытался сохранить равновесие. Наступил протезом на ногу Билли.

Билли издал звук, какой мог вылететь из глотки льва, если кто-то отважился бы наступить ему на хвост. Неизвестно, знала ли кобыла льва лично или её напугали рассказы товарок, но она решила спасаться бегством.

Я понял, что рискую остаться без действующего квартирмейстера и будущего любовника и попытался подхватить Сильвера. Сильвер же, вместо того чтобы пасть в мои объятья, заорал:

– Стоять!

Причем так, что лошадь встала. Билли застыл, я по ходу тоже. Парни, наблюдавшие за представлением, присели. Кажется, даже море замерло на секунду. Сильвер выдохнул. Вытер пот, вскарабкался на лошадь и сказал:

– А теперь поехали.

Лошадь повернула голову, посмотрела на своего всадника и сделала шаг вперед. Похоже, они поняли друг друга.

 

Оставил Билли у лодок. Отряд послал вперед. Сам с Сильвером поехал сзади.

Едем. Разговариваем. Точнее, пока я думал, с чего начать, Сильвер заметил, что нам очень благоприятствует отсутствие штормов и попутный ветер. Я спросил (не без сарказма), давно ли он сам стал моряком. На что Сильвер, не смущаясь, ответил:

– То было первое мое плаванье. Я просто не знал, на что подписывался.

Спросил, чем он занимался до этого. И тут Сильвер простодушно заявил:

– Проще сказать, чем я не занимался. Я не служил в армии и не был медиком.

– Что, политикой тоже баловался?

– О да! Работал на одного депутата из нижней палаты.

Сильвер, конечно, врал, но врал естественно. Мной овладел азарт.

– Церковь?

– Пел в хоре.

– Театр?

– Собирал плату за вход.

– И много попадало труппе?

– Я очень недолго там проработал.

– Аферы, воровство?

– Иначе бы мне не пришлось сбегать на корабль.

– Литература?

– Носил рукописи.

Мне стало весело. Спросил, что ему нравится читать. Уже думал предложить что-то из своих запасов. Но тут Сильвер вынес мне мозг:

– Отчеты и протоколы.

Я даже не знал, что сказать. Сильвер продолжил.

– Красоту высокого стиля я оценить не в состоянии. Морализаторство бесит. А историй я больше знаю из жизни. Они круче любых романов. А вот отчеты... – синие глаза приобрели масляный блеск. – Они... сухи, но за ними такие страсти иной раз скрываются... Только нужно их правильно читать. Не смотреть на формулировки, а представлять картину целиком.

Мд-я. Не читать нам вместе Лукиана.

– Если хотите со мной поделиться литературой, – услышал я вкрадчивый голос, – дайте мне почитать журналы. Судовые.

Извращенец! Представил, как мы лежим вдвоем в постели и читаем судовой журнал. Да уж!

 

Дневник буду прятать под подушку.

 

 

**27 июля 1715 г.**

 

Я не знаю, что делать.

(Отпечатки капитанского лба.)

 

 

**28 июля 1715 г.**

 

Тошно мне. Буду пить и писать. Обычно сначала напишу. Потом пить проще. Но сейчас мне так отвратительно, что лучше делать и то, и другое. Может, ничего не писать, а просто ужраться вусмерть?

(Круглый отпечаток дна бокала.)

 

Подошли к Насау. Издали вроде всё как было, так и есть. Включая раздолбанный форт.

Бараны в восторге. Сильвер озабочен. Билли настороже. У де Грута уже план ремонта и смета. Хауэл явно хотел мне опять проповедовать о вреде пьянства, но почему-то передумал.

Поставил вахту. Раздал профилактических пиздюлей. Высадились.

 

В порту стоял мой «Морж».

(Далее текст размыт.)

Вот сейчас пишу, а слезы опять сами на глаза наворачиваются. Это мой «Морж»! Один господь, если он есть, ведает, как мне стыдно, что я бросил его. Это же мой «Морж»! Я понял, что должен его вернуть! Любой ценой.

 

Рекхем! НЕНАВИЖУ! Он украл мое золото! Он забрал моего «Моржика»! Он же и Сильвера может забрать! Ещё бы! Рекхем, конечно, тут вроде как король. Ибо у него моё золото. Которое он сложил в разрушенный мною форт. Пожалел, что расстрелял только одну башню. Решил отобрать во что бы то ни стало, но сначала нужно было прояснить обстановку.

 

В Насау без Гатри пиздец. Народ быстро одичал. Хоть стой, хоть падай, но более менее культурный островок – бордель. В нем теперь заправляет Макс вместе с Бони и Рекхемом.

Хорошо. Я теперь знал, где искать этого узурпатора. Этого наглого проходимца!

Оказалось, не всё так просто. Тут же торчал Вейн.

Но и это не всё. Вернулся Тич. Если Вейн просто чокнутый, то Тич звезданутый. Я психов не боюсь, но когда у психа шесть кораблей, это несколько охлаждает желание их вразумить.

И не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять – если будем делить с Рекхемом золото, то Вейн и Тич встанут против меня. Вейн дружен с Рекхемом, а Тич меня терпеть не может.

Исходя из столь неблагоприятной обстановки, решил отложить возврат золота. Требовался продуманный план и средства. Но «Морж» нужно вернуть сейчас.

 

Нашел Рекхема у Макс. Он сидел в общем зале, рядом с ним Бони. А Макс с видом дуэньи стояла возле. Причем, что характерно, возле Бони. А чуть поодаль торчал Вейн. Да мне похер, собственно. Главное, чтоб вопрос решал Рекхем.

Подошел. Сел рядом. Поздоровались. Тут же подгреб Вейн и уселся рядом Рекхемом. Ну, всё. Диспозиция ясна. Мне дали понять, что хитрожопый Калико не один.

Спросил Вейна, как его сватовство. Тот ответил, что Насау важнее личных дел. Я посочувствовал и выразил надежду, что его невеста не сильно расстроится. Тут он с серьезной харей заявил, что к леди Эш лучше свататься гражданину независимого государства, чем какому-то пирату. Ага, и богатому. Вейн, судя по довольной роже, по ходу запустил свои лапы не только в «приданное» Абигаль, но и в моё золото!

Сказал, что хочу свой «Морж» в обмен на «Испаньолу». Рекхем прифигел. Вейн в осадок выпал. Ну, понятно, кто в здравом уме и твердой памяти ста семидесяти двух футовый галеон с девяноста восемью пушками меняет на трехмачтовый барк. Но я-то не псих какой. Я хоть и готов за «Морж» отдать весь королевский флот, но всё же сказал, что Рекхэм мне заплатит. Пока я добрый.

Бони сверкнула глазами из-под вечной шляпы. Макс вытаращилась. Рекхем открыл рот. Хрен его знает зачем. Может, ему так думалось лучше. Тем более он явно до чего-то додумался. На его лице появилась понимающая ухмылка.

– Флинт! Хитрый ты сукин сын! Ты!.. – Он ткнул в меня пальцем. Я грозно нахмурил брови. – Всё! Ладно! Я понял! Офигеть!

Как же мне хотелось грохнуть в тот момент этого уёбка, уведшего у меня золото и «Морж», а теперь ставшего королем Насау. Я непроизвольно рыкнул. Но Рекхэм по ходу совсем страх потерял. Он примирительно поднял ладонь и наклонился ко мне, горя поделиться чем-то, но в этот момент подошла служанка и поставила бутылку рома. Рекхэм отпрянул и только сказал:

– Я всё понял, Флинт! Я всё понял. Ты чертовски умен. О! Я бы даже снял шляпу перед тобой, но, как видишь, я уже без неё! Завтра я подготовлю «Морж».

 

Я хотел «Морж» сегодня. Но тут к Вейну подошли пятеро его людей. Я с ним одним через раз справляюсь, так что благоразумие возобладало. Утешил себя тем, что «Морж» завтра будет моим. Вернулся на «Испаньолу».

 

Сижу теперь и понимаю, что не столько от «Моржа» тошно, сколько от того, что вспомнил все свои потери.

Гейтц погиб, когда я потерял свой корабль. Я старательно не желал об этом вспоминать.

Миранда ушла. Вот пойди ж ты! Уже давно любви не было, а ноет.

Томас. Это было вообще в другой жизни, но сегодня нахлынуло.

И вообще, у меня была другая жизнь, где меня не считали чудовищем.

А ещё я скоро потеряю Сильвера. И команду. Ну, кто пойдет со мной на «Морж»? Я неудачник. Чудовищный неудачник, да…

 

**29 июля 1715 г.**

 

Я – идиот.

Вчера вечером пришел Сильвер. Уж не знаю зачем, может так просто - посидеть, поговорить. Может потрахаться. А я его выгнал. Не хотел представать перед ним в соплях. Теперь понимаю, что я – круглый дурак. Он же утешить меня приходил или потрахаться напоследок.

Если бы не хлюпал носом и не разводил нюни по всякой ерунде, то был бы секс с Сильвером, и может мне бы удалось его убедить, что со мной он... Не знаю, чем со мной лучше, но попытаться стоило.

Пить надо меньше. Неужели Хауэл прав? От этой мысли не по себе.

 

Я – идиот.

Вернулись те, кого вчера отпускал на берег. На палубе Малдун с восторгом рассказывал о ночном приключении.

Оказалось ночью Сильвер не пошел спать, он взял лодку и поперся к Макс. Вместо шлюх (коих там было на любой вкус и цвет) нашел там не кого-нибудь, а суку-долбоящера-Дюфрейна. Очкастый предатель-счетовод стал залупаться на моего мальчика. Типа он теперь всего лишь жалкий инвалид! Да этот обмылок пыль с его сапог недостоин вылизывать! Мой золотой не растерялся. Заехал в четыре глаза сначала кружкой, а потом … это просто звучит невероятно... забил его до смерти свой «ногой»! Один! Малдун в лицах всё показывал и притопывал, изображая, как Сильвер колотил протезом очкастую голову неудачника, проебавшего моего «Моржа».

О! Мной овладели сложные чувства. Я был рад, что Дюфрейн получил своё. Жалел, что меня не было в тот момент рядом, и не я ему башку снес. А то мог бы быть героем в глазах моего мальчика. Ну и беспокоился за Джонни. Он в принципе никогда не был таким. Да и колотить культей с протезом, наверное, совсем не хорошо.

Спросил, где Сильвер. Народ напрягся. Малдун ответил, что в лазарете. Спустился к Хауэлу. Джонни был там. Сидел на столе с закатанной штаниной. Увидев меня, поспешно опустил штанину, чем вызвал недовольное шипение Хауэла.

Я спросил:

– Как ты?

Сильвер поджал губы и ответил:

– Как ни странно, я не чувствовал боли, когда убивал.

– Я не про ногу, – сказал я, подходя ближе.

– Я тоже не про неё.

Мы смотрели друг на друга. Я даже не заметил, как Хауэл умотал, хотя он никогда бы не позволил выяснять отношения в лазарете. Но видно ему срочно что-то потребовалось. Так что, почему бы и нет? Я прям всем ливером чувствовал, вот он - этот момент. Главное не ошибиться.

Сильвер был очень напряжён. Но сбежать не пытался. Да и поза не располагала. Он без протеза, на высоком столе. Костыль в двух ярдах. Да, может и некрасиво пользоваться беспомощностью, но это был крайний случай. Я встал между его ног, наклонился и спросил:

– А что ты чувствуешь?

У Сильвера зрачки залили почти всю синеву. Он приоткрыл губы и облизал их. Я решил, что не буду его целовать первым. И так загнал в угол. Но услышал:

– Я не знаю, что думать.

Тут я несколько озадачился. Я его про «чувства» спрашивал, причем тут «думать»? Понял, что надо действовать, иначе последние мозги вынесет. Взял за плечи. Приподнял. Посмотрел выразительно. Сильвер сглотнул.

Но я неудачник. Я уже знаю. Идиот и неудачник. В этот момент хлопнула дверь. Вернулся Хауэл. Сказал, что на борт хочет подняться мистер Огастус Фезерстоун – квартирмейстер с «Рассвета» Рекхема.

Оставил Сильвера. Пригласил Фезерстоуна к себе в каюту. Следом приковылял Сильвер, хотя я его не звал. Предложил выпить. Фезерстоун выпил и сказал, что «Морж» готов для передачи. Сильвер вытаращился. Я видел, что его распирает от возмущения и удивления. Как он, бедный, не лопнул – непонятно.

Фезерстоун на нас посмотрел и сказал, что ему пора.

Едва за ним захлопнулась дверь, велел Сильверу заткнуться. Сказал, что буду плавать на «Морже», а кому не нравится - пусть убираются ко всем чертям. Я не его имел в виду, конечно, а баранов из команды. Но Сильвер хлопнул дверью.

Я уже писал, что я идиот. Еще раз напишу.

ИДИОТ.

 

Я идиот, но не неудачник!

Сильвер! Бриллиантовый мой! Перл мой драгоценный! Накрутил хвост команде так, что она согласилась и полным составом перешла на «Морж». Даже Рендел. Хотя он со своей долей мог неплохо устроиться на берегу. Ну, хрен с ним. А то и правда самому придется готовить.

 

В общем, мы собрали пожитки и пошли на «Морж». Поднялись. Уханье, гиканье. Такое впечатление, что они и правда рады вернуться на эту посудину. Я в легком шоке зашел в свою каюту и сначала не понял.

Шесть сундуков. На столе ключи. Сначала думал, что Рекхэм забыл свое барахло. А что я еще мог подумать? Рекхем любил наряжаться. Но шесть огромных сундуков? Шесть! Ну, полюбопытствовал. Открыл. Охренел.

Там было золото. Во всех шести сундуках.

Не знаю, сколько стоял и пырился на золото без малейшей мысли в голове. Очнулся только тогда, когда открылась дверь. Вроде ж запирал. Но от Сильвера бесполезно. Услышал «тук-тук-тук» его ноги. Повернулся. Сильвер радостно посмотрел на золото, потом на меня и с восторгом сказал:

– Флинт! Ты – чертов гений!

До меня дошло. Это золото – миллион Сильвера. Рекхем просто меня не так понял. Он решил, что мы с Сильвером заодно. Это взбесило.

В раздражении закрыл крышки и грозно на него глянул. Сильвер растерянно моргнул. Я сделал шаг к нему. Сильвер шаг назад. Я еще шаг вперед. Сильвер попытался отодвинуться, и тут он наступил мне на пальцы своей «ногой». Это больно. Это не протез, это оружие, которое можно использовать для пыток.

Я постарался не выть, но дернулся. Сильвер потерял равновесие. Я попытался его подхватить, в результате мы оба грохнулись. Я на спину. Сильвер на меня. Лежим. Удобно так. Получилось, что я ещё и ноги раздвинул, а Сильвер как раз между них устроился. Мелькнула мысль: «А может это судьба?» Сердце колотится, в голове туман. Руки тянутся к самой соблазнительной на свете заднице. Перед глазами влажные губы в обрамлении черных усов и бороды. Сильверу очень идет, если что. Даже не знаю, каким он мне больше нравится. И только я решил попробовать, с кем лучше целоваться - с бородатым или бритым, - как хлопнула дверь.

Приподнялся. Посмотрел. Нет, не Малдун. Пью. Малдун быстро сваливает. А этот уставился и смотрит. Я тоже глянул. Пью заморгал, потом выскочил и заверещал на всю палубу:

– Я ничего не видел! Я ничего не видел! Я вообще слепой! Дайте мне мыло, я глаза вымою!

Спихнул Сильвера. Резковато, наверное. Что я так дернулся – не знаю. Хотел предложить Сильверу перебраться на кровать, но пришел Билли. Сказал, что посылал Пью доложить, что меня хотят видеть королевские солдаты под белым флагом.

Ненавижу английский флот!

Вышел. Выяснилось, что меня вызывает на переговоры Вудс Роджерс. Новый губернатор Багамских островов. Щас! Бегу и спотыкаюсь. После последних переговоров с одним губернатором моему котику оттяпали лапку. А в этот раз обломали! Да еще у меня на борту миллион. Да ну их на хер!

 

Послал Сильвера и Билли пополнить припасы. Завтра сваливаем и быстро. Не знаю, куда.

 

Уже в рынду били, а Сильвер так и не пришел. Может, не надо было его так отпихивать?

 


	6. 30 июля 1715 г. - 17 августа 1715 г.

**30 июля 1715 г.**

 

Ну всё, приплыли. Точнее, вышли. Вчера пол ночи собирал баранов. Не лично, конечно. Послал Сильвера и Билли. Не то чтобы мне сильно кто-то нужен. Сильвера бы за глаза хватило. Ну, Билли можно взять. Де Грут пригодился бы. Хауэл. Эскулап нужен не мне, а Сильверу, если что. Ещё Йоджи - он точно никогда не помешает. Ладно, и пара-тройка человек. А остальных на хер сразу. Но не бросишь же этих идиотов. Натворят хуйни, а я потом расхлебывай. Не знаю почему, но точно знаю – разгребать придется мне.

В общем, вышли. И тут приходит де Груд с вопросом: «В какую точку идем?»

Сильвер! Сволочь! У меня из-за него вообще никакого соображения. Воистину, мужчины из-за любви (зачеркнуто) вожделе... (зачеркнуто).

(Мелкие брызги, словно кто-то плевался рядом.)

Короче, от любви тупеют, точно вам говорю.

Сделал важную морду. Сказал, что в связи с серьёзными изменениями в политической обстановке и присутствием английской эскадры идем в одно очень секретное место. Координаты у меня в голове и маршрут я проложу сам.

Де Грут посмотрел на меня так, как смотрел, прежде чем принять участие в моем низложении. Потом бросил взгляд на сундуки. Озадачился. Я сурово нахмурился. Де Грут сделал соответствующие выводы, согласился с тем, что пойдем туда, куда я скажу, и свалил.

Задумался. А ведь и в самом деле - неплохая идея. Я действительно знал одно замечательное место, которого не было ни на одной карте – остров Черепа. И координаты этого острова действительно имелись лишь у меня в голове.

 

Сильвер прискакал через пять минут. Столько потребовалось, чтобы де Грут доложил, а Сильвер дошёл. Вместо: «Добрый день, мой капитан», – я услышал: «Флинт! Ну на хрена?!»

Сделал рожу кирпичом. Типа, что тебе не нравится, моя красавица?

Сильвер засопел, без спросу уселся напротив и сказал:

– Ну, мы же вроде обо всём договорились?

А? Что? Где? Когда? О чём? Я, конечно, не спросил. Скорее всего, речь шла о том разговоре перед возвращением в Насау, когда у меня Сильверы кровавые в глазах стояли, и я ни хрена не слышал. Не хватало, чтобы этот сопляк (зачеркнуто) молокосос (зачеркнуто) юный прохиндей подумал, что у меня глухота или старческое слабоумие наступило. Я просто многозначительно промолчал.

Сильвер поджал губы, немного успокоился и сказал:

– Я не совсем понимаю. Вы хотите спрятать золото и вернуться в Насау за остальным? Но Вудс Роджерс по-настоящему опасен. Одно дело – нападать одиночные корабли и города, когда нас не ждут, другое дело – воевать с Англией! Флинт, это безумие! Оно того не стоит.

Сильвер был прав. Но я вот так с ходу не мог сообразить, что делать. Я уже неделю стучусь башкой об стол и стены в попытках придумать хоть какой-либо план. Как признаться, что я в полной растерянности? Хотя, наверное, если сгрузить золото на острове Черепа, а потом объявить поход за остальным, то у меня будет минимум месяц. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Сильвер прижал пальцы ко лбу.

– Хорошо. Но тогда три сундука и их содержимое мои, – сказал он и потопал к выходу.

А я остался сидеть в полном недоумении. Оно что, собрался хапнуть не всё?!

 

 

**31 июля 1715 г.**

 

Сегодня утром задумался – как же так, уже третьи сутки, а Билли еще ни разу не пристал с вопросом – что в сундуках?

Ладно, буду молчать, пока не спрашивают. По крайней мере, я хотя бы знаю, куда и зачем мы идем.

Наблюдал за Сильвером. Мне показалось или он дрючит команду чаще, чем я?

 

 

**2 августа 1715 г.**

 

Сижу и думаю. А может те, кто в Бедламе – не психи? Просто окружающие не знают всех обстоятельств, из-за которых люди себя странно ведут? Может, психов вообще не существует, а есть люди, у которых такие тайны, что нельзя поведать?

Вот взять меня. Я не псих. Просто мои мотивы скрыты от окружающих. И пусть Хауэл на не меня не пялится! Эскулап хренов! А всё из-за крысёныша!

 

В общем, так.

Вчера идем, никого не трогаем. Я у себя в каюте размышляю, как стравить Тича с Вудсом, под каким предлогом отобрать у Рекхема золото. Наверное, следовало поворочать мозгами, как всё-таки склонить Сильвера к близости. Но тут весь мой интеллект пасовал. Одно расстройство. Он прекрасен, как тысяча рассветов. Я... А! Ладно. Буду делать, что смогу. Знать бы что.

Думал я долго и не заметил, как вместо планов по возвращению золота погрузился в мир фантазий, где влюбленный в меня Сильвер ласкался со всем пылом и страстью, какие я способен вообразить. Я уже был близок к апогею, когда услышал: «Судно!».

В принципе, мне и надо-то было всего ещё пару раз передернуть. Но этот крик в такой момент напомнил мне о многочисленных ранее обломах. Упало в одну секунду. Зато по мозгам ударило бешенство. Решил, кто бы это ни был, хоть все флоты мира, пойду в бой.

Вышел злой как черт. А моя головная боль и по совместительству вечный стояк с Билли и де Грутом в трубу по очереди пялится.

Отобрал инструмент, посмотрел сам.

«Летящая Звезда» Холиндейла. Флаг поднят. Паруса убраны. Билли предположил, что Холиндейл караулит добычу. Де Грут резонно возразил, что вряд ли бы он это стал делать с поднятым флагом. Посмотрел ещё раз. Точно, судно и флаг Холиндейла, только на палубе никого.

– Перешли на другой корабль? – предположил де Грут.

Но кто оставил бы «Летящую звезду»? Это ж дебилом надо быть, чтоб такой фрегат оставить. Влез Билли:

– Может что случилась, и им нужна наша помощь?

Идеалист хренов. Хотя именно за это его и любят.

– А мне это не нравится, – проворчал Сильвер.

Все уставились на меня. Ну а что я? Мне тоже любопытно. Кроме того, я был зол. Велел держать курс на «Звезду» и добавил:

– Потом, если что пойдет не так, сможешь сказать: «Ну, я же предупреждал!».

Сильвер надулся и провел пальцем по шее своей курице. Он, по ходу, её вместо кошки держит.

Пока шли, на юге показался шторм. Хотел уже послать Холиндейла с его фрегатом и свалить, но к этому времени на палубе собрались все бездельники и гудели, что надо помочь «братьям». Я ж говорю – бараны.

Подошли. Повреждений нет. Шлюпок тоже. Судно, по ходу, просто оставили. На палубе тишина. Вообще никого. Перекинули сходни. Тут влез Хауэл:

– Экипаж мог покинуть судно или погибнуть из-за болезни. Скорее всего, за-за инфекции.

Ещё одна Кассандра нашлась. Тьфу! Но на всякий случай велел ничего не трогать. Эскулап мог оказаться прав.

Велел Билли и Йоджи обследовать трюм. Сам пошел в каюты к Холиндейлу. Стоило мне открыть дверь, как внос ударила вонь. Холиндейл сидел за столом.

Я видел много трупов, и этот далеко не самый страшный. Относительно свежий. Но суть в другом. Никакая это не зараза, если только язвы не стали появляться на предплечьях в виде разодранных зубами вен. Передернуло меня от другого. Холиндейл, сидевший в собственной каюте, был прикован за ногу.

Дыша через рот, подошел к столу и заглянул в журнал. Последняя запись гласила: «Я умираю один».

Я не ангел. Глотку перерезать, башку прострелить, в том числе и «брату» – это без проблем. Ну, если за дело. Кроме прочего, наши обычаи предполагают высадку на остров с заряженным пистолетом. А там как повезет. Но оставить подыхать от голода и жажды и не дать даже возможности прострелить себе башку – это мерзко.

Не надо быть сильно умным, чтобы сообразить – Холиндейла приковала собственная команда. Раз так, значит, они уплыли на другом судне. А кто их мог забрать и при этом бросить изумительный фрегат? Только тот, кто может себе позволить. А кто себе может позволить разбрасываться фрегатами? Только чье-нибудь величество. Чтоб они все передохли.

Выскочил из каюты с воплем: «Это ловушка! Уходим быстро!»

Давно я так быстро на своих двоих не бегал, но все равно не успел. С «Моржа» уже орал Сильвер:

– Корабль! Прямо на нас! Курс ост-зюйд-ост!

Приказал сниматься с якоря.

Это был охотник. Пятьдесят пушек. Нас поймали на приманку. Да, я идиот! В курсе!

На западе суша, на севере шторм. Идти можно, но очень медленно. О чем я и сообщил Сильверу. Почему-то думал, что тот скажет, что предупреждал. Но мой мальчик смотрел на меня с надеждой, как на бога.

Если будет бой, то с дико невыгодной позиции. Против ветра. Против пятидесяти пушек. Я такое не люблю. Свалить по-тихому тоже не получается. Ну, значит, будет громко.

Охотник подошел на двести ярдов. И тут я услышал:

– Эй, на «Морже»! Я обращаюсь к вам, как представитель его величества Георга I.

Я не поверил ушам и глазам. Но если это и была галлюцинация, то массовая. Билли тоже охренел, о чём громко сообщил:

– Хорниголд?!

А этот гад орал в рупор:

– Времени у вас мало. Я вам предлагаю те же условия, что и команде Холиндейла...

Спасибо. Видел. Меня, как капитана, не вдохновляет совсем.

– …полное безоговорочное помилование. Ваш корабль будет реквизирован...

Мой «Морж»?! Да он ебанулся!

– А вы сами перейдёте на службу его величеству...

Так были уже. Иначе какого дьявола мы в пиратах делаем?

– Или будете высажены в ближайшем порту. И вас не станут преследовать!

Ну, прям аттракцион невиданной щедрости.

Покосился на Сильвера. Мой котенок в меня верил. Это было видно по его взгляду. Итак, на одной чаше весов «Морж», золото, возможно Сильвер. На другой – наши шкуры. Ха!

Спустился со шканцев на палубу. Толкнул мотивирующую речь. Братство. Бла-бла-бла. Свобода. Бла-бла-бла. Нас хотят сделать никем. Бла-бла-бла. После всего, что мы натворили, нас готовы простить. Бла-бла-бла. Значит, нас бояться. Как можно сдаться в плен трусам? Бла-бла-бла.

Сдаваться никто не захотел. Все воодушевились, готовясь подороже продать собственную шкуру. Но я красиво гибнуть в бою не собирался. У меня еще Сильвер не отлюбленный. Поэтому добавил, что боя не будет. И показал, куда мы пойдем.

(Улыбающаяся рожица.)

Народ, только что готовый сражаться с превосходящим по силе противником в бою, где с большой вероятностью их ждет смерть, как-то растерял вдохновение. Общее сомнения выразил де Грут:

– Но там нас ждет верная гибель!

А в порту без денег меня ждет одиночество. Это если Хорниголд, памятуя о том, как я его кинул, не прикажет приковать меня рядом с Холиндейлом. Даже если на «Морже» прикует, это не намного лучше.

Объяснил сомневающимся, что раз нам страшно - этим трусам ещё страшнее, и за нами они не пойдут.

Мы повернули на юг. В шторм. Хорниголд, конечно, дал по нам залп. Немного повредили правый борт. Ничего смертельного. Сильвер лично послал Малдуна откачивать воду и куда-то пристроил свою курицу.

 

Честно говоря, я не ожидал, что Хорниголд все-таки попрется за нами. Но он пошёл. Пришлось всё же войти шторм. На всех парусах. Хотя де Грут был против. Опять растолковывал, что нельзя показывать слабость. Сильвер смотрел со скрытым восторгом.

Послал людей на мачты, чтоб те убрали паруса, как только Хорниголд отвалится. Командовать ими поставил Билли. Хорниголд, сука, так и висел на хвосте. Ещё и палил регулярно. Безуспешно, конечно, при такой-то качке, но не сворачивал. Так на полных парусах и вошли в бурю.

Волны подкидывали и роняли «Морж», как карету, запряженную понесшими лошадьми, на крутых виражах. Казалось, что он вот-вот или вознесется на небо, или провалится в ад. Человека потерять, как не фиг делать. Я сам еле держался. Увидел Сильвера, вцепившегося в канат. Того и гляди смоет за борт. Еле дополз до него. Заорал, чтоб он катился в трюм и забивал пробоины. Для верности сам его туда оттащил. Ибо не хер.

Поднялся наверх. Шторм. Нормальный обычный шторм, когда надо убрать все паруса и молиться, даже если ты не веришь в бога. Де Грут тоже так думал и орал, что если мы сейчас не уберем брамсели, то будет неважно - догонят нас или нет. Именно в этот момент наконец-то до старого хрена Хорниголда дошло, что я упрямее. Он отвалился, и я приказал убрать нижние паруса и брамсели. Сам встал за штурвал.

Дождь хлестал нас собаками и кошками. Представил, каково там Билли и такелажникам. Захотелось помолиться. Брам поддавался с трудом. В какой-то момент ветер стих, но лишь для того, чтобы налететь с ещё большой силой. Нас так завернуло, что волной накрыло даже реи. Судя по воплю Билли: «Рахелео!», – мы потеряли Гарсиа.

Но было не до него. Де Грут, вцепившись в канат, орал, что если мы сейчас не уберем брамсель - всем хана. Взял топор. Пополз. Вот когда оценил свою предусмотрительность и количество канатов, натянутых для Сильвера. Дополз до грот-мачты, перерубил канат. Брамсель вспорхнул ввысь и попрощался с нами навек.

Обратно уже можно было передвигаться в относительно вертикальном положении. Кто еще оставался наверху - спустились вниз. Билли сразу влез со своим охуенно ценным мнением, что надо лечь в дрейф. Ага. А то Хорниголд не знает, где мы вошли и где нас ждать по ветру. Пережить такую жопу, чтоб этот старый мудозвон сцапал «Морж», когда у нас не будет сил, чтоб хотя бы просто огрызнуться, не то что дать бой. Да щас!

Велел взять курс. Себя привязал к штурвалу. Последнее, что помню – очередная волна.

Очнулся в своей каюте. Рядом Билли. Мы стоим. Совсем. Вышел на палубу. Солнце. Полный штиль. Де Грут доложил, что нас занесло в Саргассово море. Из трюма поднялся Сильвер и «порадовал», что запасов провизии осталось на шесть дней, воды на восемь.

Заебись. Прикинул скорость дрейфа. До родных Багам таким темпом дней за десять если повезет. Пешком быстрей дойти.

Велел не разводить панику. Де Груту приказал начать ремонт. Сильверу и Билли - разделить еду и воду.

 

Потеряли Гарсиа и Рихтера.

 

Вечер. Сижу, жду Сильвера. Хер знает почему. Но должен же он прийти потолковать.

 

 

**3 августа 1715 г.**

 

Хоронили Гарсиа и Рихтера. Ну, как хоронили. Сильвер прочитал отходную над их палашами, и их торжественно кинули в море.

Сам Сильвер был мрачен. Впрочем, момент к веселью не располагал. Напрягло другое. Он лично вывел полудохлого Малдуна, который отлепился от Сильвера только на время прочтения молитвы, а потом опять повис у него на плече. Хотя Добс был готов помочь.

Весь оставшийся день Сильвер был хмур.

Бараны пока ещё не поняли, в какой мы заднице.

 

 

**4 августа 1715 г.**

 

Полдня сам с собой философствовал по поводу ценности груды золота и капли воды. Да, да, у меня ситуация один в один из фантазий мудрецов. Ладно. Ещё не вечер. Дрейфуем потихоньку к родным Багамам. Вот если бы на восток, то можно сразу пулю в лоб.

 

Билли организовал ловлю рыбы. Добыча – пять макрелий.

Вспомнил рассуждения одного барона. Он все никак не мог понять, почему моряки голодают. Ведь кругом море и можно рыбачить. Я тогда не хило так оскандалился, едва не разбив себе рукой лоб, когда пытался втолковать, что море - это не личный пруд с золотыми рыбками, что тресковый или сельдевый косяк надо ещё найти. Не говоря о том, что неплохо бы иметь снасти именно для ловли рыбы. Но нет, балбес отказывался понимать, что недостаточно просто закинуть удочку и тем самым обеспечить жратву восьмидесяти девяти голодным ртам.

 

 

**5 августа 1715 г.**

 

Поймали морскую черепаху. На вид большая, по сути - есть там особо нечего. Алистер пошутил, что в крайнем случае сожрут кошку и попугая. Сильвер заметил, что ренделовский кошак на самообеспечении – крыс жрет и иногда приносит их Ренделлу.

– Если будешь паинькой, он и с тобой поделится.

Алистер скорчил рожу:

– Фу-у-у.

– Просто ты еще не оголодал толком, – заметил Добс.

– Да на хер! Будем есть попугая.

Сильвер пожал плечами и невозмутимо согласился:

– Ешь. Для хорошего человека ничего не жалко. Только у него мясо ядовитое.

– Да ладно?!

– Ну да, – продолжал заливать Сильвер, – А ты думал, почему дикари на них не охотятся и не разводят?

 

Кстати, кормил он свою курицу из своей порции, стараясь не попадаться на глаза остальным. Попугай сначала воротил морду (зачеркнуто) клюв, а потом начал трескать кашу и зерно как миленький.

 

 

**6 августа 1715 г.**

 

Де Грут сообщил, что скорость дрейфа упала три раза. Теоретически – нас все равно несет в нужном направлении. Практически – это уже не имеет значения. Позвал Билли и Сильвера. «Порадовал». Они приуныли. Де Грут описал технологию выпаривания морской воды.

– Осталось только собрать установку и сжечь «Морж». Добираться будем вплавь. В скорости точно не потеряем, – продолжил я.

Де Грут уже понял, что сморозил глупость и заткнулся. Билли сказал, что сегодня поймали аж шесть макрелей и одну непонятную длинную рыбину, но Хауэл сказал, что есть можно. Хотел посарказмировать на тему, что команда спасена, но решил не бить по больному. Билли делал и так все, что мог.

Сильвер, тяжело вздохнув, согласился уменьшить порции и логично заметил, что рано или поздно поднимется ветер. На счет ветра я с ним согласился. А вот насчет пайков предложил другое:

– Нет смысла всем урезать паек. Как справедливо сказал мистер Сильвер, ветер рано или поздно поднимется. Тогда, если нужно будет поднять паруса, ни у кого не будет сил. И нам придет конец. Нужно составить два списка. В первый войдут те, без кого мы не сможем плыть. Во второй - остальные.

– То есть, одним давать больше, чем другим? – спросил Сильвер. Идея ему явно не нравилась.

Да, я сам не в восторге, но кому сейчас легко? Пришлось внести разъяснения:

– Нет, вторым не давать совсем.

Сильвера перекосоебило:

– Нельзя так делить людей!

Пришлось уговаривать как маленького. Объяснять, что так есть шанс хотя бы у половины.

Сильвер завелся:

– Давай просто выбросим за борт тех, кто по-твоему бесполезен! И им меньше мучений, и нам проще!

Вот же сучка лицемерная! Хотел сказать этому гаденышу всё, что думаю, но тут Билли решил исполнить роль голоса разума:

– Прекратите! Если команда услышит, что вы ссоритесь, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Люди должны быть уверены, что мы тут знаем, что делаем.

Но Сильвер не унимался:

– Я подниму вопрос и выскажусь против твоего плана.

– Мы трудном положении, и если ты пойдешь на это, то придется поднять вопрос, как мы вообще в это положение попали.

Билли и де Грут покосились на сундуки, но я отвлек их:

– Это ты оказался неспособен объяснить людям, что незачем было идти на помощь Холиндейлу.

Тут у меня пропал всякий гнев. Ибо нужно было видеть эту мордочку. Сильвер был одновременно возмущен моим наглым подтасовыванием фактов, в тоже время до него дошло, что отказались мы от помилования по большей части из-за его золота, и он не знал, что теперь делать. Малыш растерялся. Я решил закрепить успех. Тем более, в кои-то веки Билли был со мной согласен. Ну, или не возражал.

– Как капитан судна, терпящего бедствие, я принимаю на себя полное и безоговорочное командование судном и экипажем. Мои решения не подлежат обсуждения и выполняются безоговорочно. Я составляю два списка. Тех, кому выдавать полный паек, и тех, кому будет выдаваться только вода.

Сильвер хлопнул дверью.

Велел Билли присматривать за Сильвером. Сам сел составлять списки.

В первый кроме прочих включил еще и Хауэла. Парус он может и не поднимет, но врач есть врач. Как это ни смешно, больше всего я думал над именем Ренделла. Вспомнил про кота и включил его во второй список. Потом решил, что держать голодного кока – долбоебизм. Внес в первый. Подумал, что не тот случай, чтоб париться о том, чтоб каша не подгорела. Размоченное зерно будут жрать. Внес во второй. С Малдуном проще - подкинул монету. Ему не повезло.

Сильвер за весь оставшийся день даже ни разу не посмотрел в мою сторону. Что ж ты, гаденыш, делаешь? Еще пара дней и я б рад тебя трахнуть, но элементарно может не встать с голодухи. Ладно. Отдрочу. Или хоть потискаю.

 

 

**7 августа 1715**

 

Старый пират никому не нужен. Можно сколько угодно следить за собой. Прихорашиваться. Иметь репутацию самого отъявленного злодея и самого удачливого капитана. Но если тебе сорок три – ты уже никому не интересен. Тебе предпочитают молодых священников и лысых канониров.

Ну, с Мирандой понятно. Она – женщина. Причем некогда знатная женщина. Этим сказано всё. Не удивлюсь, если она этому пастору еще дочку родит. Мне не стала, а ему родит.

Вот и Сильвер туда же. Нет, рожать не собирался, просто... Ладно, по порядку.

Он и Билли убедили команду в необходимости сократить паек. Причем оба сделали это со спокойными физиономиями, одним взглядом пресекая все возражения.

Бараны косились друг на друга, ворчали, недовольно пыхтели. Но бунтовать не стали.

К обеду выполз Малдун. Несмотря на то, что оказался во втором списке, сиял, как новый соверен. Уселся рядом с Силвером и обнял его. Вообще стыд потерял!

Гаденыш же ещё пытался соблюсти остатки приличия и со словами: «Перестань, о нас и так уже дурные слухи ходят», – убрал от себя чужие грабли. А потом и вовсе смылся вниз. Малдун, жизнерадостный идиот, говорил, что все будет пучком. Пью, украшенный двумя свежими фингалами, (Опять полез к кому не следует?) сказал:

– Мистер Малдун, пожалейте меня. У вас с мистером Сильвером какие-то извращенные отношения, а мне приходится на все смотреть.

– Так не смотри! – лениво заметил Добс. – Любовь у них с мистером Сильвером. Такая любовь! У-у-у! Правда, Жаренный?

Малдун хмыкнул, потом расплылся в улыбке и, коснувшись шрама на щеке, сказал:

– Хе! А то! У меня с Джоном был самый глубокий поцелуй! Флинту и не снилось. Такими поцелуями реально возвращают к жизни. Может и извращение, но куда деваться? Жить-то хочется.

Он еще нес какую-то малосвязанную чушь, но я больше ничего не слышал и не слушал.

 

Вот так. Ради него ты можешь предать, пойти в шторм на всех парусах, хранить его тайны. Но целоваться он будет с другим.

 

 

**8 августа 1715 г.**

 

Поймали какую-то шипастую тварь и ската.

Ветра нет. Настроения у меня тоже нет. Смотрю на сундуки. В море, что ли, их покидать? Хуйли. Хотел напиться – не лезет.

 

 

**9 августа 1715 г.**

 

Некоторые бараны стали догадываться, что им хана. Мне похер.

Всё тлен.

 

 

**10 августа 1715 г.**

 

Не хочу ничего. Даже читать.

Всё тлен.

 

 

**11 августа 1715 г.**

 

Всё тлен.

 

 

**12 августа 1715 г.**

 

Всё тлен.

 

 

**13 августа 1715 г.**

 

Всё тлен.

 

 

**14 августа 1715 г.**

 

Всё тлен.

 

 

**15 августа 1715 г.**

 

Пристрелил часовых, которые сожрали чужие пайки.

Всё тлен.

 

 

**16 августа 1715 г.**

 

Всё тлен.

 

 

**17 августа 1715 г.**

 

Всё тлен. (Зачеркнуто.)

Предавался размышлениям о бренности бытия. Пришел Билли и сказал:

– Капитан, у нас проблемы. Мистер Сильвер отказывается от еды и поочерёдно отдает свою порцию, то Ренделлу, то Малдуну, то...

– Я так и знал, что Сильвер будет кормить своего любовника, вместо того чтобы есть самому. Лучше б курицу свою зарезал, – подумал я и не заметил, что сказал это вслух.

– Флинт, да ты совсем сбредил! – затряс головой Билли и свалил.

Он ушел, а я остался думать о смысле жизни.

Немного погодя пришёл де Грут. Впередсмотрящий заметил тушу кита. Выполз на палубу. Ну да. Китовая туша. Сказал, что толку от неё ноль. Уполз к себе.

Пришёл Сильвер и сказал, чтоб я шёл с ним. Он собрался взять лодку и все же проверить кита. Я его послал на хуй. Хотел уточнить, на чей. Не успел. Сильвер заорал:

– Хватит лежать! Поднимай свою задницу! Кроме меня на полном пайке только ты! Если кормишь тех, кто нужен команде, изволь о ней заботится! Или вид хотя бы сделать.

Глотка у него луженая.

Ладно. Взяли лодку. Поплыли.

Я молчу. Нет у меня настроения - с ним разговаривать. Но у Сильвера был совершенно иной настрой. Он честно некоторое время крепился, но скоро начал нудеть. Что я де команду не считаю достойной и его ни во что не ставлю. По его словам, я ему полный паек дал исключительно чтоб унизить. Короче, нес какую-то чушь. Я пожал плечами:

– Не хер от воды отказываться. Обезвоживание вызывает галлюцинации и бред.

Сильвер не унимался:

– Флинт, у тебя есть ответы на все вопросы, но ты редкостный мудак. Вот скажи, что тебе надо?

Дом у моря, огород (Да. Мне хочется как и Диоклетиану* - выращивать капусту и плевать на дела этого мира!), кошку с собакой и тебя, дурачок. Хотя благосклонность Сильвера мне уже не светит. Стоит признать это. То есть, я уже это понял. От этого хреново, но я смирился. Хотя мне не хватало некой точки. Или я хотел что-то понять? Не что-то, а вполне конкретное: неужели Малдун настолько хорош в постели? Последнее я брякнул вслух. Понял это, только когда Сильвер бросил весла, топнул и прокричал:

– Ты спятил?! Вообще о чем ты говоришь?!

Я тоже бросил весла. Ну да, это не мое дело. Но если Сильвер мне лезет в душу, то мне тоже очень бы хотелось знать, что за поцелуи такие у Малдуна.

Сильвер долго просто греб и пыхтел. Потом сказал:

– Флинт, ну, по идее, это не твое дело. Абсолютно. Но я скажу. Это был не совсем поцелуй. Только ты со своим извращенным умом мог вообразить, что у нас связь. Малдун – мой друг. Пойми ты это, ради бога! Во время шторма мы в трюме пытались забить течи. Корабль повернуло набок. Пушка придавила его. Я не смог её отодвинуть, и мой друг - мой друг, Флинт, человек, который поддерживал меня с самого начала, который верил в меня и видел во мне хорошее, - погружался в воду. Я пытался остановить воду, но она все прибывала. Я звал на помощь, но никто не пришел. И когда вода скрыла его лицо, набрал воздуха и дал ему вздохнуть. И так три раза. А потом увидел ведро и черпал воздух им. Малдун ещё в лазарете три дня лежал, потому что плохо ему было.

Ага, и по ходу вся команда знает все обстоятельства. Один я опять идиот. Но по этому поводу сильно расстраиваться не стал. Наоборот, испытал некий подъем. Меня еще терзала куча вопросов, но тут до нас донесся невыносимый запах. Кит протух. Есть его было нельзя. Сильвер психанул и ударил гарпуном о дно лодки. Я уж решил, что ему жить надоело, но снизу постучали.

Сильвер свесился за борт, я тоже. Там плавали акулы. Они отрывали от туши куски и пожирали её. Пировали. Аж завидно стало.

– Их можно есть! – объявил Сильвер.

Нужно!

Я взял гарпун и метнул в проплывающую тушку. Промазал. Не китобой я, не китобой. Прицелился второй раз. Удачно. Относительно удачно. Акула – тварь сильная и живучая. Рванула так, что я упустил канат. Или если бы мой котенок не намотал его на форштевень, то наш ужин слинял бы.

Рыбина оказалась мощной и поволокла лодку за собой. Снова вспомнились понесшие лошади, но после шторма это было уже легкой прогулкой. Главное – не выпасть за борт, что Сильвер чуть не проделал. Пришлось схватить его за шиворот и прижать к себе. Он даже не сопротивлялся. На наше счастье акула не уходила на глубину, и мы еще немного полежали вдвоем на дне лодки, вцепившись я – в борт, а Сильвер в меня. Несмотря на прижавшегося Сильвера, я пожалел, что не взял пистолеты. Но видно я все же её хорошо зацепил. Акула быстро ослабла, и нам пришлось расцепляться и затаскивать ее в лодку. Еще живую. Как вспомню эту пасть, бр-р-р! Она чуть мне бок не оттяпала. Пришлось добивать кошкой. Ну, зато Сильвера потискал.

 

Что сказать? Теперь могу гордо говорить: «Я ел акулу». Гадость, правда, редкостная. Если вымочить в воде с лимонным соком, может, и ничего была бы. Когда-нибудь так и сделаю и зажарю на гриле. А пока так - свеженькую лопали. Прям сырую. Может даже живую еще.

Потом с Билли сходили еще за одной. Когда пошли за третьей, поднялся ветер.

 

(Следующую страницу украшают четыре круглых отпечатка от бокала.)

 

Да! Уж! Сбылась мечта идиота. Джонни, мой мальчик, лежит в моей постели. В отключке. А я, хоть и устал, как черт на колокольне, сижу и пишу. Ну, прет меня.

Взяли курс на Крукед-Айленд – ближайший к нам остров где, есть пресная вода, но нет цивилизации и дикарей. Команда не в том состоянии, чтобы ввязываться в разборки, хоть и воодушевилась. Больше никто не причитал, что мы забыты богом. Напротив, все резко уверовали в свою избранность.

Меня же по-прежнему терзали вопросы, и я твердо решил получить на них ответы.

Попробовал привести себя в божеский вид. Не до красоты, конечно, но хоть чтобы не воняло. Мыться морской водой то ещё удовольствие. Но я еще ромом заполировал. Хауэл бы пришел в восторг, узнав, что я его применяю наружно, а не внутрь. Белье сменил, рубашку чистую надел. Не красавец. Сорок три уже. Но при свете одной лампы вроде ничего. А в темноте вообще Аполлон.

Не стал ждать, когда Сильвер соизволит явиться по доброй воле. Приказал этой принцессе топать за мной в каюту. Иначе, чувствую, всю жизнь прожду, а потом опять в самый ответственный момент ввалится очередной его дружок и всё испортит. Или английский флот. Или конец света. Меня даже не напрягло, что Сильвер, прежде чем следовать за мной, переглянулся с Билли.

Как только Сильвер вошел, я запер дверь и велел ему сесть. Выставил на стол ром из личных запасов. И не надо на меня зыркать так укоризненно. Ром вызывает обезвоживание. Так что пить его в условиях нехватки пресной воды – обрекать себя на муки. Хорошо хоть руки потом трясутся. Пистолет зарядить, чтоб пустить себе пулю в голову – практически невыполнимая задача. Но поскольку через шестнадцать часов мы достигнем острова и пресной воды, можно промочить горло. В том, что нам ничего не помешает, я уверен. Потому что знаю. (Вместо точки - пробитая пером дырка на три листа.)

– Мистер Сильвер, не соблаговолите ли вы ответить мне на некоторые вопросы? – спросил я.

Памятуя о том, как легко Сильвер срывается, я решил придерживаться самого галантного тона. Кажется, перестарался. От удивления Сильвер дернул кадыком и одним глотком выпил все, что было в кружке. Я ещё налил.

– Это допрос?

Что за бред?

– Просто ровно с такого же вопроса начал разговор один прокурор.

Всегда знал, что и вор из Сильвера хреновый. Хорошие не попадаются. О своих соображениях поведал Сильверу. Он немедленно надулся:

– Я не попадался.

Попался не он, а крендель, на которого он тогда работал. Сильвер сначала был свидетелем, а потом, почуяв, что на него сейчас понавешают всех собак, пустился в бега. А я опять вместо толкового разговора слушал его побасёнки. А что я? Он, наверное, и святому Петру, и Сатане зубы заговорит. Но я моряк. Я капитан. Собрал волю в кулак и спросил:

– Мы возвращаемся в Насау. Хотелось бы знать, как ты сумел припереть к стенке Рекхема. Одна пятая - это слишком для информатора.

У Сильвера на секунду появилось на лице такое выражение, словно его схватили за задницу. Потом он снова приобрел невинно серьезный вид.

– Капитан, я не могу вам сказать. Это входит в условия сделки.

Так. То есть, у Сильвера на Рекхема что-то такое, что мне нельзя знать, и это стоит миллиона? Ну, теперь мне эта информация нужна позарез. Поднял одну бровь и послал Сильверу выразительный взгляд. Обычно после такого взгляда со мной либо соглашались, либо хватались за пистолет. Сильвер надулся. Я сложил руки на груди и добавил суровости взору. Сильвер затряс головой. Я приказал:

– Говори.

– Значит, всё-таки допрос.

– Не пори ерунду. Я не прокурор и не следователь. Уж скорее твой адвокат.

Сильвер распахнул свои синие очи. А кто ж я? Я только тем и занимаюсь, что покрываю его темные делишки. Наверное, сам Сильвер подумал о чем-то подобном, потому что следующая фраза прозвучала не слишком уверенно.

– Понимаете, капитан, некоторые вещи лучше не знать. Я не хочу вас ставить в неудобное положение.

Я в этом положении с тех пор, как увидел этого прохвоста. Вечный стояк, постоянное беспокойство, желание сделать какую-нибудь глупость и угроза разрыва сердца. Любовь, короче. Да. Я влюбился, как идиот и самоубийца. Наверное, Сильвер – последняя моя любовь. Я так и сказал:

– Я в этом положении с тех пор, как вы появились на «Морже». Ибо от вас, истер Сильвер, одни неприятности! Так что рассказывайте, чем вы держите Рекхема за яйца? – И добавил ему ещё рома.

Сильвер выпил, вздохнул, всем видом показывая, как тяжко ему нарушать данное Рекхему слово. Но я не верил ему ни на гран. В конце концов, Крысёнок выдавил:

– Бони Эн слетела с катушек и убила Логана.

А мне гаденыш сказал, что Логан сбежал. То есть, оболгал члена команды. Сильвер об этом прекрасно помнил и смотрел на меня глазками: «Ой, что сейчас будет!». Недолго.

– Капитан, но вы же сами этого хотели. Помните?

Я нахмурился. Так и знал, что я у него виноват буду! А гаденыш уже завел свою песню:

– Конечно, я мог сказать, что Бони убила Логана. Быстро разобраться с Бони не получилось бы. У Рекхема половина команды психа Лоу. Бони хоть и еле терпят... Кстати, это ещё одна причина, почему Рекхем был таким сговорчивым. У его подружки репутация... М-м-м-м... Она реально поехавшая. Да еще с Макс спуталась.... Ну вот. Была бы резня. А вам очень хотелось в Чарлзтаун. Я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что «Морж» «Рассвет» положил бы, но кто бы остался? Не разумно это. А даже мне вряд ли удалось бы отговорить команду от праведной мести...

Это «даже мне» меня умилило.

– Не смог или не хотел?

– А смысл? Ну, допустим, я отговорил. И что? Злые, как черти, парни вряд ли бросились бы на вашу выручку в Чарлстауне. Вас и так еле терпели в тот момент. А так - и вы получили, что хотели, и золото у нас. Часть золота. Кстати, Рекхем на этом деле треть команды потерял. Оказалось, после того, как Николас с Винсентом оттуда ушли, туда приплыла рота солдат.

Всё предусмотрел! Только одно не понятно: как он собирался с шестью сундуками незаметно линять? Большими сундуками!

– Я не планировал остаться без ноги, – буркнул Сильвер.

Мне показалось, что он хотел сказать: «Не планировал возвращаться на «Морж»? Но он на моем судне и по моей вине (зачеркнуто) остался без ноги. Я все равно был больше чем уверен, он хотел кинуть всех. Мне казалось, что будь такая возможность, он бы сейчас прихватил деньги и усвистал. Он же не сказал команде про деньги. Я долил ему в кружку, прищурился и сказал:

– Пей, черт тебя дери. Интриган хренов. И только одного не пойму. Ты так распинался о дружбе с Малдуном, но не сказал ему про золото.

Сильвер выпил и беспечно отмахнулся:

– Малдун знает, но молчит.

– А ещё кто?

– Добс. Он заебет вопросами и дико дуется, когда думает, что ему не доверяют. Но на него можно положиться. Он ценит доверие и боится его утратить. Рендел знает, но он всегда всё знает. Не спрашивай, откуда. Тайна мироздания. Может поэтому он псих. Или не псих, – Сильвер сам себе налил ещё. По ходу его развозило. – Билли. Тут мой косяк. Не смог послать его. Настырный. – Сильвер сморщился, как от зубной боли, потом опять глотнул из кружки. Видать, лечился. – Скорее всего Йоджи в курсе. Он тоже молчит, но всё видит и слышит...

– Короче, вся команда...

Я тут стараюсь, прикрываю его, на уши встаю... В блин раскатываюсь, а ради чего?

Сильвер опять затряс башкой, отрицая очевидное:

– Да ты что! Только избранные. Пью хоть и видел сундуки, вообще не в курсе, – тут Сильвер пьяно хихикнул: – Знаешь, какое у него теперь прозвище? «Слепой»!

– Почему?

Сильвер вдруг моментально погрустнел.

– Не почему.

Потом задрал нос и сказал:

– За регулярные фонари под глазами.

Видать только что придумал.

– А за что он эти фонари получил?

Сильвер сделал брови домиком:

– Капитан! Ну, вот правда, вам оно зачем? Не знаете и не страдаете!

Бл-а-а-а! (зачекнуто) Короче, вся команда в курсе, а я один не знаю. Мелькала же тогда светлая мысль – забить. Но меня кольнуло. А Сильвер, как на зло, уперся. Влил в него полбутылки и тряс, пока не вытряс. В общем, Пью получил за длинный язык. Брякнул, что я «не прочь присесть на крепкий хуец». После чего Пью заверял всех, что он слепой и нечего не видел. Честно говоря, Сильвер переоценил трагедию. Я уже давно со всем смирился. А вообще, это не судно, это Бедлам под парусами или «Корабль дураков». И да, я их капитан.

Пока я себе кулаком лоб расшибал, Сильвер снова хряпнул и выдал какую-то чушь:

– Вижу, вам противно от одной мысли. – Мой котенок шмыгнул носом. По ходу у него стадия «пьяные слезы». – Вся команда уверена, что мы из койки не вылезаем. Не спрашивайте, как!

Да я и не спрашивал. Хотелось бы, чтоб это было правдой.

– Я знаю, я – калека и недостаточно хорош... Понимаю... – Сильвер снова вздохнул, давя рыдание. – Я пытался стать равным тебе, но никто недостоин великого капитана Флинта. Даже для банального перепиха. Тем более с одной ногой!

Я слушал и охуевал. Бред сивой кобылы. Никогда не считал Сильвера ущербным. Если я сейчас и не тащил его в койку, только потому, что не уверен в том, что он физически сможет мне ответить из-за слабости. Сейчас меня даже не смущало немытое тело. Но котенок гнул свое. Я, видите ли, ни во что его не ставлю. Не замечаю. Предпочитаю всяких других капитанов. Это он вообще о ком? Отпихиваю постоянно. И вообще, он устал биться о стену моего равнодушия. Пусть он и не мой любовник, но будет моим квартирмейстером, хочу я этого или нет. Причем тут это – я вообще не понял. Понял только одно – надо брать, пока дают.

Правда, полностью взять не получилось. Как я и предвидел, Сильвер был слаб, а еще пьян в лапшу рамен. Просто сгреб. Потискал чуток. Дал возможность вытереть сопли и слезы кружевом своей рубахи. Хотелось бы красиво промокнуть слезы носовым платком, но где тот платок искать? Да и Сильвера моего нельзя было очередной раз отпихивать. Опять не так всё поймет. Так что куда сопливый нос уткнулся, тем и вытер. После чего поцеловал. Котенок сам обнял меня, потерся носом об мою шею, пробормотал, что я его капитан, и он меня хочет до безумия.

Увы, последнее было только словами. Ибо затем Джон положил мне голову на плечо, прижался покрепче и отключился.

Ну и ладно. Главное, он в моей постели.

(Нарисован спящий кот.)

Самое странное, что попугай Сильвера все ещё жив. Облез чуток, основательно отощал, но жив. После того, как записал все это, я вышел проветриться, а он сидит на рее. Клюв по ветру. Так держать, капитан Флинт!

\-----

Диоклетиан* – весьма толковый римский император. Навел порядок в империи. Потом отказался от власти и засел на своей вилле. По легенде к нему пришли и умоляли вернутся. Но Диоктелиан отговорился тем, что выращивает офигенную капусту.

 

 


	7. 18 августа 1715 г. - 20 августа 1715 г.

 

**18 августа 1715 г.**

 

Утро встретило меня головной болью и затёкшей шеей. Кровать узкая. Сильвер, как порядочный кот, растянулся на ней так, что мне место осталось только в гамаке. А я уже не мальчик, чтоб в полусогнутом состоянии спать.

Встал. Размялся. Умылся. Побрился. Почувствовал себя почти человеком. Для полного счастья не хватало только кофе с ромом. Но дрыхнувший рядом Сильвер был лучше и того, и другого.

Часа через два должны дойти до остова. Там вода. Если повезет, то какая-нибудь жратва.

Ещё у меня полная каюта золота и Сильвер, который совсем не против не только разок потрахаться. Я ему нравлюсь.

 

(Далее текст записан карандашом.)

Это был очень долгий день. Так что запишу кратко. Или как получится.

 

Подошли к Крукед-Айленду. Бараны завопили от восторга. Сильвер улыбался, стараясь не кривиться от головной боли. Да я сам был рад, хоть меня и терзало похмелье.

Все хотели на берег. Даже те, кто вчера изображал труп. Поскольку на борту должен остаться хоть кто-то, а лошадей не было, то остались Сильвер и Рендел. Не есть хорошо оставлять двоих инвалидов (зачеркнуто) инвалида-психа и слабого (зачеркнуто) ослабшего (зачеркнуто)... (Мелкие брызги, словно кто сплюнул.) двух одноногих на борту. Конечно, Сильвер более чем полноценен и стоит всей команды. Но все же. Он один.

Я утешил себя тем, что остров необитаем. Погода хорошая и вообще. А Сильвер с похмелья. Не зверь же я, чтоб его таскать. Пусть полежит.

Личный журнал взял с собой. Во избежание. Я хорошо помню, что Сильвер любитель пошарить по документам. Пусть судовые журналы читает.

 

Подплыли на лодках. Немного напрягло, что пришлось обходить мыс, и у «Моржа» были видны только мачты. Но иначе пришлось бы грести от самого горизонта. Одна херня. Не суть. Главное, за мысом находилась песчаная коса с пальмами и тучей птиц. Есть где укрыться.

Стоило подойти поближе, как с мелководья алым пожаром взлетела целая стая фламинго. Стрелять можно было не целясь. У кого было из чего, сразу пальнули. Сидел только Билли. Ему, видите ли, стало жалко. «Красивые», – пробубнил себе он под нос. Тоже мне, ценитель прекрасного выискался. Ему жалко, а у меня там Сильвер не кормленный.

 

Остров небольшой. Так что здесь даже деревушки не было. Оно и к лучшему. Команда была в отвратительном состоянии. Вылезли на берег. У меня на карте в полутора милях от берега был отмечен источник.

Разделились. Велел Йоджи и де Груту разбить лагерь на берегу. Билли с «рыбаками», раз птичек жалко, отправил собирать крабов. Может, поймают что. В прибрежных водах почему-то рыбы больше, чем в открытом море.

Раз Рендел на «Морже», то у костра оставил Зерваса. Зря, что ли, он у плиты отирался? Кулинарных изысков я не ждал, но он должен отличить соль от перца или хотя бы способен выпотрошить пернатые тушки. Велел ему заняться птицей. В любом случае, непосредственно к моменту начала готовки я уже должен вернуться.

Сам с остальными пошел к источнику. Бараны не шли - они брели. Нет, меня не мучила совесть, что многие напоминали призраков. Совсем не мучила. Никто не сдох же кроме двух ублюдков, коих я пристрелил лично. Не мучила! Не мучила, я сказал!

(Судя по всему, здесь у капитана сломался карандаш.)

 

Мы не прошли и двухсот ярдов, как наткнулись на скелет, лежащий лицом вниз. Голова его точно указывала в направлении источника. Бараны не испугались, скелетов, что ли, они не видели? Но приятного мало. Кое-кто крестился. Некоторые вспоминали своих богов. Хауэл заявил, что костям несколько лет. Спорить с авторитетом никто не стал. Джошуа подошел поближе и присел на корточки рядом с костями.

– Кажись, по одежде матрос, – сказал он.

А кого он здесь ждал встретить? Епископа?

Тут же раздался голос Оздемира Турка:

– Не трогай. Нечистое! Оно нечистое!

Хауэл поджал губы и сказал:

– В кои-то веки я склонен согласиться с дремучими суевериями.

Дав ещё пару секунд на переживания свои баранам, я велел идти дальше.

 

Источник оказался родником, который тёк несколько десятков ярдов, а потом образовывал небольшое озерцо или скорее болото с пресной водой.

Напились. Во всех смыслах. Так как в воду по традиции пришлось добавлять ром. Тут Хауэл не возражал. Трезвость трезвостью, но кто в здравом уме будет пить неразбавленную воду в этих широтах?

Естественно после такого, да пустой желудок, стоило только наполнить бочки водой, как мои бараны превратились в свиней и бухнулись в пруд, изгадив все вокруг и сделав болото грязной лужей.

Ладно, сам тоже наконец-то отмылся. О Сильвере я не забывал ни на секунду. Поэтому, как только вернулись в лагерь, сразу велел Добсу с Малдуном взять бочку с водой, двух птиц и несколько кокосов (нет, попугай Сильвера тут ни причём) и дуть на «Морж». Там и поедят. Можно, конечно, Зерваса пнуть на борт, а Малдуна оставить в качестве кока. Но я подумал, что Сильверу приятнее будет видеть паленую рожу старого друга, чем молодого красавчика. Нет, не ревную.

Когда эти два мазурика скрылись из вида, услышал бормотание Хауэла:

– Надеюсь, они птицу сварят, а не зажарят...

 

Вообще, я сам хотел свалить, оставив Билли за старшего. Однако к моему возвращению он выглядел не очень. Дело даже не в том, что от прежней тушки осталась две трети, губы потрескались, а лицо больше напоминало обтянутый кожей череп. Билли всегда был вынослив как бык, но сейчас он просто сидел. Когда я его позвал, он поднял голову. В мутных глазах была бесконечная усталость. Не потянет.

– Пей и ложись, - сказал я.

Йоджи, всегда державший спину, был ссутулен. Они с де Грутом устроили лагерь. То есть, просто натаскали дров и соорудили подобие палатки. Но кажется, это всё, на что они оказались способны. Напившись, он уселся, опершись на свою саблю. Она хоть и в ножнах, но всё равно уходила в песок, а он, казалось, не замечал этого.

Бодрее всех, кроме меня был, как ни странно, Хауэл. Но врача оставлять за главного это за пределом. Скрепя сердце, отложил Сильвера до вечера. Как раз он поест, помоется, отдохнет и, может быть, даже соскучится по мне. Тем более нужно приглядывать за творчеством временного кока. Так что, памятуя о случае со свиньей, решил не спускать с него глаз.

Да, фламинго-гриль - это отдельная песня. За то время, пока мы ходили за водой, ощипала птицу греческая роза на отлично, а вот дальше началась комедия дель арте. Я никогда не видел, чтобы птицу начинали разделывать со спинки. То есть, это я так думал, что этот даровитый юноша её потрошить собрался. Я даже не стал прерывать сие занятие, настолько мне было интересно. Но оказалось, я недооценил таланты юного Адониса. Он переплюнул даже Сильвера. Из чего я сделал вывод: красота мужчины обратно пропорциональна его умению готовить. Что логично. Достаточно вспомнить Рендела. А я – просто исключение из правил.

Зервас, порубив первую тушку на куски, собрался прямо так насаживать её на импровизированный вертел. Как же он изумился, когда из кусков посыпались потроха. Однако сообразительный красавчик не растерялся. Он просто перевернул куски так, чтобы из них ничего не вываливалось, и снова насадил их на вертел. Но этого оказалось недостаточно. Недолго думая, трудолюбивый юноша сунул всё это в огонь. В пламя. Я вообще терпелив как ангел, но тут не выдержал:

– Мистер Зервас! Вы чем на камбузе занимались?

Краснеть роза начала почему-то с ушей, и я понял, что не хочу знать ответ. Хотя возможно, парень просто застеснялся своей криворукости. Но почему, торча у плиты не один день, нельзя научиться хотя бы разделывать птицу? Не иначе, как говорит Сильвер, «Тайна мироздания». Вообще, кажется, камбуз у нас очень загадочное место. Я бы сказал даже сакральное. Там такие таланты водятся, аж дух захватывает. Надо, пожалуй, приглядывать за Ренделом. Его кошак тоже умудрился пережить весь этот пиздец. Я лохматую тварь последние несколько дней не видел, но кошатину точно не ел. А значит, его не пустили на корм. Может и правда крыс своему хозяину таскал. Рендел точно не выглядел умирающим. А, ну да, Сильвер с ним делился. Твою ж мать.

Велел заткнуться некоторым весельчакам и принялся контролировать процесс жарки. Хотя Хауэл не одобрил. Но котлов не было. А я сильно сомневался, что оголодавшие бараны не начнут хватать плохо прожаренные куски. Не смертельно, конечно. Рыбу ж лопали.

Наконец я дал отмашку. Фламинго с кокосом и крабами. Изысканнейшее блюдо. Кушайте, пожалуйста. Не обляпайтесь. Началась дружная работа челюстями. Один Хауэл все время одергивал:

– Медленнее! Ешьте медленнее и понемножку!

Я понимал, в чем опасность, и тоже рявкал. На несколько минут бараны переставали чавкать, а потом опять чавкали, жевали, глотали, лопали, трескали. Как не абсурдно звучит, хорошо, что еды было немного. Восемнадцать птиц. Сорок семь моллюсков и тридцать восемь крабов. Их просто запекли. Ну и две кучки кокосов.

 

Еще через час все были сыты и пьяны. Билли ожил и выполз из-под куста. Подошел де Грут. Йоджи переместился поближе. И Хауэл присел рядом. Понятно без слов. Какие планы, капитан?

Планы со вчерашнего дня претерпели некоторые изменения. У нас миллион. Именно у нас, а не у Сильвера. Я помню, что он планировал себе хапнуть половину. Интересно, как он это будет объяснять остальным? Но даже если он всем запудрит мозг, а Сильвер на это способен, то остается ещё три сундука с золотом. И куда с ним деваться? Вопрос номер два. А номер один – у нас нет продовольствия. Зато есть полмиллиона. Ха!

– Пополнить запасы мы сможем в Насау, даже если там Роджерс с эскадрой. А можем зайти на остров Уотлинга.

– Не думаю, что нас там встретят с распростертыми объятьями, – буркнул Билли.

Верно. Времена, когда сей райский островок служил базой пирата Джона Уотлинга, давно прошли. Десять лет назад англичане вернули его короне.

Билли посмотрел на меня, потом покосился на лежбище тощих тюленей, некогда бывших грозными морскими волками, и наконец-то решился озвучить сомнения:

– Мы нападем? Но хватит ли сил?

Сильвер. Сильвер. Сильвер. Мой дерзкий котенок. Как же мне тебя не хватает. Он бы тоже указал на слабость команды. Но от него это выслушивать не так... глупо, что ли. У него бы горели глаза. Он бы кинулся в бой отстаивать свою позицию. Стал бы яростно доказывать, и как же мне было бы приятно сдаться под его напором. Особенно когда я с ним согласен. Я бы позволил ему меня как следует поубеждать и убедить в конце концов.

– Сил хватит на то, чтобы поднять парус и дотащиться до Уотлинга. – сказал я. – Провиант мы просто купим. Мы можем себе это позволить. Что скажете, мистер Хауэл, сколько потребуется дней для возврата боеспособности команды?

– Недели должно хватить с лихвой, капитан.

Парни переглянулись. Следующий их вопрос должен быть про наши дальнейшие планы. А я сам не знал. Вернуться ли в Насау и пободаться с Англией? В принципе, можно договориться Рекхемом. Вудс Роджерс не позволит продолжить такую сладкую жизнь, какую он себе устроил. Вейн подтянется. Он тоже не против поиграть в политику. А если Тич присоединится, то Роджерсу Насау вряд ли будет по зубам.

Но пока Билли рожал этот вопрос, подбежал Зервас и запричитал:

– Я не виноват! Я не виноват!

 

Оказалось, двоих полоскало с обоих концов. На красавчика окрысились, а ни Рендела, ни Сильвера рядом не было. И дурачок побежал искать защиты у меня. Да я бы его первый приказал вздернуть, если б точно не знал, что птица была нормально прожарена.

Хауэл пошел к болезным. Я велел Зервасу замолкнуть. Прицыкнул на баранов. Сказали же им: «меньше надо жрать». Вроде успокоились. И тут свалился Джошуа. Причем из него тоже лилось. Следующий был Оздемир. Потом блеванул Билли. Ну да, он у нас героически бросился помогать больным. Я понадеялся, что его стошнило от запаха. Вот только подошедший Хауэл с выражением бесконечного спокойствия на лице растоптал все мои надежды:

– Капитан. Мы не можем вернуться на борт.

Я смотрю на него. Он смотрит на меня. Я не взбесился в тот момент только потому, что решил, что мне почудилось. Напрягло только вот это спокойствие.

– Не хочу поднимать панику. Скорее всего, это все же последствия голода и не самой подходящей еды. Может, просто кто-то сунул в рот сырое. Может мало рома. Может слишком много. Но есть вероятность, что это холера, – сообщил Хауэл с полным безразличием на лице.

Меня убедило именно это безразличие, а не его доводы о симптомах и напоминание, что тут пять лет назад бушевала эта зараза. Вот с такой равнодушной рожей я его впервые и встретил. Мы тогда почти вырезали всю команду корабля, на котором везли нашего будущего эскулапа отрабатывать грехи молодости. А он глядел пустыми глазами на трупы и отвечал на вопросы, кто он и откуда. Ещё у него такая мина бывает, когда хоронят тех, кто умер от ран. Словно ему вообще все похеру, и мира вокруг не существует.

 

Паника все-таки началась. К сожалению, у некоторых отличный слух. Дули начал скулить: «А-а-а-а, мы все умрем!». Кто-то вспомнил найденный скелет. Тут же доморощенные знахари предположили, что несчастного высадили как холерного. Каждый отрицал, что прикасался к нему.

Велел всем заткнуться, чтоб я мог наконец услышать отчет врача полностью. Хауэл оставил немного надежды. Типа, если ночь переживут, значит, просто объелись немытыми руками.

Еще раз рявкнул. Особо нервным пообещал прекратить при помощи свинца страдания и обеспечить все удобства на шести футах под землей. Хауэл раздал свои снадобья, велел пить воду с ромом и им же мыть все. Посмотрел на меня. Сказал, что меня и чума не возьмет, ибо захлебнется в роме, который у меня вместо крови, но на «Морж» мне возвращаться все равно запретил. А вот это было обидно. Я согласен, что иногда выпиваю лишнего, но я бы никогда не потащил заразу на свой корабль.

Однако я вспомнил, что отправил Малдуна с Добсом на борт. И тут мне резко поплохело. Наорал на баранов. Сказал, что главный - Хауэл. Слушать его, как меня. Вытирать жопу и мыть руки. Жрать-пить, что дают и сколько дают. А главное - заткнуться и спать. Утро покажет, холера или нет.

Угомонились. У Хауэла свои лекарства, а я верю в целительность опездюливания.

Вот только думаю, а если и правда холера? Получается, я больше не увижу своего мальчика? И последняя запись будет не в судовом журнале, а в этом личном?

Джонни. Не знаю, прочитаешь ты когда-нибудь эти строки или нет. Скорее всего, нет. Если сдохну, то лучше тебе не приближаться к моему трупу. А если нет, то лучше не приближаться к дневнику. Просто знай, я очень беспокоюсь, что если я сдохну, то тебе трудно будет вести корабль.

(Нарисован пейзаж: море, луна и одинокая фигура на берегу.)

 

 

**19 августа 1715 г.**

 

Я абсолютно спокоен. Я кремень. Нервы – пеньковые канаты. И даже практически познал дзэн. (Бумага порвана пером.)

В общем так.

Утром «холерные» ещё качались от ветра, но подыхать передумали. Позавтракали печеными крабами. Ой! Какие все умеренные были! Чисто леди на званом вечере! Вчера бы так. Не ночевали бы под звездами.

Кое-как в два захода переправились с водой на борт. Я время терять не стал. Как только последний матрос поднялся на борт, велел поднять якорь.

Сильвер встретил меня вытаращенными глазами, общей умильностью моськи и вилянием хвостиком. В другой раз я подумал бы, что он опять что-то начудил, но тут сразу стало ясно – соскучился по мне мой котенок. Волновался за меня. На сердце вмиг потеплело. Спросил, как дела. Попугай, сидевший на его плече, выдал:

– Пиа-а-астры!

Вот! Сразу видно: наш человек (зачеркнуто) попугай и сильверовское воспитание. Сам же отмытый и посвежевший Сильвер облизал губы. Я понял это, естественно, как приглашение, но поскольку мы стояли на палубе, то пришлось воздержаться. Сейчас выйдем в море и тогда пройдем в каюту. Тем более, вокруг моего драгоценного квартирмейстера уже с десяток пляшущих: «Мистер Сильвер! Мистер Сильвер!» Что им всем надо от него?!

Сильвер вздохнул и пошел нянчить баранов. Он вечно был слишком мягок с ними. Лично я всегда считал, что хороший удар по печени заменяет два часа нравоучений. Ладно. Должность у него такая.

 

Вышли из бухты. Вернулся в каюту. Сразу понял, что тут кто-то шарился. Но этому кому-то уже давно можно было почти всё и даже больше. Я похвалил себя, что догадался взять личный журнал с собой и успокоился.

Не успел я устроиться, как открылась дверь, и показался Сильвер. Я только хотел прижать его к себе, как ввалились Билли, Йоджи и де Грут. Как же они мне все дороги! Но как же они меня достали!

Всё как всегда. На повестке дня один вопрос: как нам жить дальше?

Де Грут доложил, что ветер норд-ост-тень-ост. Сам знаю. А еще через шесть часов мы подойдем к Уотлингу, где запасемся провизией и узнаем новости. Возможно, придется вернуться Насау.

И тут Билли, сидевший краем задницы на одном из сундуков, уперся ногами в пол. Сундук, вместо того чтобы принять на себя тяжесть исхудавшей тушки, неожиданно противно скрипнув, скользнул по доскам.

Первая мысль была: «Ни хуя себе упор!» Сундуки весили где-то около полтысячи стоунов каждый. Лично я их с места смог сдвинуть с большим трудом. Теоретически. Практически просто вбил крюки в пол и привязал. А Билли вот так легко подвинул, насколько позволил канат.

Такое могло произойти только в одном случае. Бросился проверять догадку. Схватил ключи. Отпихнул Билли. Открыл сундук. Ни одной завалящейся монетки.

Значит, пока я рисковал подохнуть от холеры, обливался потом и кровью, чуть «Морж» второй раз не потерял, чуть команду голодом не уморил!.. Он в очередной раз решил меня ограбить?

Дальше не помню. Накрыло. Меня оттащили Билли и Йоджи. Да, я хотел придушить этого засранца. Я все ему сказал, что думал. Еще добавил:

– А как позавчера ты мило соплями и слезами умывался, изображая бедного несчастного и одноногого! Наверное, если бы вейновские отморзки тебе ногу не оторвали, ты бы сам себе её отрезал, чтоб жалость вызывать.

Сильвер молчал. Кажется, я слишком сильно сдавил ему горло, и теперь он с трудом делал короткие судорожные вздохи. Пусть радуется, что шею не свернул. Мне показалось, что в глазах у него блеснули слезы. Это не произвело на меня ни малейшего впечатления. Я был обманут этим прохвостом. Снова.

Он ушел. Билли и Йоджи отпустили меня и молча слиняли. Де Грут перестал прикрывать глаза рукой и также беззвучно просочился следом.

Мне было все равно. Мой авторитет капитана и бесчувственного негодяя с железными яйцами дано сгинул в синих глазах. Наверное, все Багамы знают, что я пляшу под дудку своего квартирмейстера. И было бы плевать, если бы он не поступал со мной так цинично. Я – идиот.

 

(Следующую страницу снова украшают отпечатки дна кружки с ромом.)

Последний баран на борту умнее меня. Тому есть доказательства.

1\. Ни один из них не влюбился в Сильвера. Что обеспечивает крепкий сон и здоровые нервы.

2 . Они с ним дружат. Те, кто дружат, всегда в курсе – что, куда и зачем.

3\. Бараны просто избрали меня своим капитаном, и теперь у меня голова трещит от извечных вопросов: «Что делать?», «Кто виноват?» и «Где деньги?».

4\. Они выбрали Сильвера квартирмейстером и не напрягаются. В напряге вечно я.

 

В общем так. Тошно мне было, что хоть в петлю. Вспомнил про журнал. Думал, запишу – хоть в голове прояснится. Записал. Перечитал. Еще хуже стало.

Потом я просто сидел в своей каюте. Даже пить не мог. Вообще ничего ни хотелось. Блуждала смутная надежда, что меня низложили, и сейчас придет новый капитан. Меня повесят или высадят в порту. Но нет, никто не приходил. А стреляться было лень. Вот, правда. Ничего не хотелось. В голове одна муть. Смотрю вокруг себя. Изображение четкое, но совершенно какое-то чужое. Словно нет ничего. Есть и нет.

Потом услышал, как впередсмотрящий заорал: «Земля!». Меня чуть не стошнило от мысли, что сейчас нужно подняться на шканцы. Видеть эти рожи. Решил забить на всё и всех. Не дали. Приперся Сильвер.

Вовремя, ничего не скажешь. Дождался, пока остыну, и явился. Ну да, я был полностью безопасен. Даже если в тот момент он решил бы порезать меня на куски, я бы не сопротивлялся.

Сильвер расчленёнкой заниматься не стал. Уселся напротив и сказал:

– Давай поговорим, как разумные люди.

Я достал ром. Сильвер отрицательно покачал головой и пригрозил, что скажет Хауэлу. Я пожал плечами.

– Значит, команда обойдется без врача.

Сильвер закатил глаза:

– Флинт, ты в своем мудачестве превзошёл сам себя. Да. Я малость накосячил. Ты оказался не в курсе. Но посуди сам! Я не мог иначе!

Охуеть! Сказать несколько слов, оказывается, для него непосильная задача.

– Да! Когда? Орать на палубе, где именно мы спрятали золото? Я пришел к тебе. Ты рта никому не дал раскрыть! Из тебя планы поперли! А я...

А он опять, оказывается, сделал только то, что я хотел. Всё просто. Когда Малдун и Добс поднялись на борт с водой и едой, Сильвер задумался. Что нас ждет в Насау, неизвестно. Да, деньги на войну (которую я хочу затеять с Англией), конечно, нужны, но лучше, если это будут деньги Рекхема. К тому же будет очень трудно удержать команду (так бы и говорил - «баранов»), от того чтобы немедленно хотя бы часть золота не пошла в их карманы.

Он ждал меня вечером с предложением перевезти золото на остров, но я на корабль не вернулся. Тогда он послал Добса и Рендела. Они вернулись с известиями, что мы в карантине и ждем утра. Сильвер ни на минуту не поверил в холеру и не счел ситуацию опасной. Он даже решил, что все к лучшему. На корабле никого. Так эти мазурики перевезли золото и спрятали его на острове.

– Где?

Сильвер, на секунду задумавшись, ткнул пальцем в точку на карте острова:

– Вот отсюда триста пятьдесят шагов на запад. Там типа пещеры в корнях. Там и прикопали бочки.

А сундуки они оставили тут. Потому что вся команда знает, что есть сундуки в каюте капитана. Остались от Рекхема. Пригодятся. Да. Он и Билли все объяснил. И Йоджи. И де Груту. Они согласились с его решением.

– Так что, Флинт, иди исполняй свои обязанности капитана. Поднимай Юнион Джек. Нам нужна еда, вода и чертов ром!

 

Вот уже скоро будут бить в рынду. Сна ни в одном глазу. Идем в Насау за каким-то хером воевать с Англией. Сильвер не пришел. Обиделся, что я его чуть не придушил и наорал. Причем на второе он обиделся больше. Он умный. Я дурак. Ну ладно. Я докажу. Выпру Роджерса из Насау. Отберу у Рекхема все золото и покажу, у кого здесь яйца.

(Очень кривой рисунок. Больше всего изображение походит на воинственного козла с шипастыми яйцами. Рядом пятно от рома.)

 

 

**20 августа 1715 г.**

 

Сильвер холоден, как льды Лапландии. Я против воли не могу оторвать взгляд от его шеи. Она красивая, но вся в синяках.

(Отпечаток капитанского лба – 1 штука.)

 

Перечитал вчерашнее. Да уж. На хер мне Насау и пиратское королевство? Сильвер же был у меня в руках. Ну, почти. Нужно было попросить прощенья. В ногах поваляться. Кулаком в грудь постучать. Свою. А я сидел и сопли жевал.

Сильвер в отличие от меня время даром не терял. Он еще со вчерашнего вечера накачивал команду. Теперь все жаждут воевать с Англией за независимость и свободу. Бараны!

Завтра подойдем к Нью-Провиденс.

Назову свой дневник «Записки идиота».

 


	8. 21 августа 1715 г. - 27 августа 1715 г.

 

**21 августа 1715 г.**

 

Вчера ворочался полночи. Думал. Задал себе вопрос: «А какого дьявола Сильвер с такой готовностью поддерживает идею с независимостью Насау?» Ведь лично ему она нафиг не сдалась. Не ради моих прекрасных глаз же. Сильвер наверняка уже придумал, как устроиться с комфортом без всякого пиратского королевства.

К утру до меня дошло. Нахер извинения и покаяния! Что бы Сильвер не говорил, я нравлюсь ему большим и сильным чудовищем, способным пойти в шторм, город вырезать, прострелить голову «брату». Потому что сам он этого сделать не может. Я помню, как он разводил нюни с теми двумя уебками, которые съели пайки. Он ужаснулся, но не отвернулся от меня.

Это значит – надо вернуть себе яйца. Показать всем, кто здесь капитан. Сильвер добыл миллион. Я добуду четыре. Сильвер пользуется безграничным влиянием на «Морже». Я подчиню себе Насау.

Поднимайте задницу, капитан Флинт, нас ждут великие дела.

 

Дела начались.

Позвал Билли, Йоджи, де Грута и Сильвера. Сказал, что нам плохо известна ситуация в Насау. На Уотлинге мы узнали только то, что у Вудса Роджерса восемь кораблей, и он контролирует Насау, попутно раздавая помилования налево и направо. Это несколько меняло планы.

Мы больше не могли открыто войти в порт. Подойти решили с юга. Есть там чудный маленький залив. Суда туда не заходят ибо мелко. Но если встать подальше и не прощелкать отлив, то «Морж» будет в относительной безопасности. Бараны приуныли. Сильвер растолковал им целесообразность подобного. Кроме прочего, стоило разнюхать, что творилось в Насау. Вызвались идти Билли и Сильвер. Кандидатуру Билли я одобрил, а Сильверу запретил высовываться.

– Я сам пойду. Пообщаюсь.

Сильвер немедленно раскудахтался про самого прославленного капитана. Мне нельзя рисковать! Бла-бла-бла. Если меня схватят - это будет конец всей войны. Бла-бла-бла. Хотелось бы верить, что он за меня беспокоился. Но вполне возможно, в его словах был заложен исключительно практический смысл, что подтвердил Билли.

– Не люблю пафоса, капитан, но вы и в самом деле – наше знамя. Вы – легенда.

Сильвер закивал, соглашаясь с таким определением. Ладно. Уговорили. Легенда так легенда. Не буду рисковать. Просто, пока вы собираете сведения по кабакам и борделям, я поспрашиваю в другом месте. Билли вопросительно вздернул брови. Сильвер просёк сразу:

– У миссис Барлоу?

Кто-то ревнует? Ну, теперь точно придется тащиться к Миранде. Даже если бы это нахер не нужно. Все равно пойду.

 

Вот сколько был с Мирандой, ни разу не таился. У них Томом отношения были ну очень свободные. Я сначала поохреневал, а потом втянулся. А тут она, вроде как, замуж собиралась. Ламбирика я видел всего несколько раз. На морду лица – ханжа ханжой. Так что пробирался к ней огородами и ныкался под окнами, пока не убедился, что пастора нет.

Миранда была одна. Она даже не сильно удивилась. Сказала, что рада моему возвращению. И тут я понял – не болит. Вообще. Просто женщина, которую я когда-то любил, принимает меня в гостях. Так что чай, омлет, разговоры.

 

Да, она вышла замуж. А теперь они с мужем планируют уехать в Бостон, как только найдут жертву на его место. Ламбирик оказался внебрачным сыном Томаса Говарда. От кого ему идейность досталась – неизвестно, но юноша помчался сеять разумное, доброе, вечное, наплевав на все потуги отца пристроить сына, как подобает. Отец-то мечтал видеть своего отпрыска епископом. Ламбирик решил спасать заблудшие пиратские души на Багамах.

Миранда, разумеется, быстро вышибла из него эту дурь. Заставила написать отцу. Говард, наверное, там в пляс пустился. Поскольку его сыну из наследства светило только клеймо ублюдка, говнистый характер и, разве что, протекция, а тут ему досталась целая вдова Гамильтон.

– Барон пообещал поспособствовать моему восстановлению в правах, – сказала Миранда. – В Лондон, конечно, мы не вернемся, но барон пообещал приличный приход в Бостоне. Буду вести добропорядочный образ жизни.

Никогда не считал поведение Миранды чем-то не подобающим. Она действительно леди. Просто очень свободных взглядов. Но жена священника? Не мое теперь это дело. Ей хорошо и ладно. Я даже рад за неё.

– Я рад за тебя. Правда.

Миранда довольно улыбнулась:

– Лучше скажи, как у тебя дела с Сильвером?

Я озадачился. То, что весь «Морж» в курсе, понятно. Но походу и правда, если не все Багамы, то Насау точно тоже все знают. Миранда усмехнулась:

– Я тебя пятнадцать лет знаю. Он у тебя с языка не сходил с того момента, как появился на твоем корабле. А последний раз ты вообще меня Джонни назвал.

Я моряк. Я пират. Я видел такое, что большая часть людей себе представить не в состоянии. От чего в обморок падают. Пираты, если что, вообще не самые стыдливые люди. Но оказывается, я не разучился краснеть. Миранда снисходительно вздохнула.

– Джеймс, тебе не идет смущаться. Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Так как, твой кок наконец-то проникся твоей харизмой или хотя бы научился готовить?

Её б слова да богу в уши. О последнем я даже не мечтаю. Что до первого... Может, он и проникся, но я сам увяз в нем, как муха в меду. Вдобавок я регулярно всё порчу. А Сильвер – хитрая, пронырливая и слишком самостоятельная тварь. То нервный срыв мне устроит, то разрыв сердца. В общем, всё сложно.

– Всё нормально.

Миранда усмехнулась и повторила:

– Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Но еще я очень рада, что ты встретил второго такого же мудака как ты. Надеюсь, вы будете вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Спасибо тебе, родная. Ты всегда знала, как меня ободрить и поддержать. Так что давай лучше поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. Новости обсудим.

– Я не заглядываю так далеко, – ответил я самым светским тоном на какой был способен. – Давай сменим тему. Может расскажешь, что произошло в Насау в мое отсутствие?

 

Новости были, что пиздец.

Прибыл Вудс Роджерс в сопровождении эскадры. Ну, это я и так знал. А вот чего не знал, так это того, что с ним вернулась Элеонор Гатри.

В качестве его жены. Ну что? Молодец, девочка. Выживает как может. Больше ничего не могу сказать. Никогда не любил выражаться в присутствии Миранды. Язык не поворачивался. Вот и в этот раз приличных слов не нашлось. Сидел молча.

Миранда дала осмыслить сказанное, а потом добавила, что Роджерс раздает помилование всем. «Как ты хотел когда-то с Томом».

Справедливости ради, хотел этого Том. По-настоящему я проникся идеей всеобщей амнистии несколько позже, когда самому захотелось устроиться в месте, поспокойнее капитанского мостика пиратского судна. Но мне живо объяснили, что таким как я покой только снится.

Миранда качала головой. По её словам Элеонор Гатри убедила Роджерса, что меня, - да, именно меня! - надо не просто помиловать, но взять на службу.

– Джеймс, я могу устроить встречу.

А вот тут я, признаюсь, дрогнул. Звучало чертовски соблазнительно. Нужно только ногу в стремя вставить. А там: подвинуть людей Роджерса, поставить своих – долго ли умеючи? Перспективы открывались более чем заманчивые.

– Значит, всем дают помилование?

– Да. Всем. Всем, кто пришёл и назвал свое имя

Потрясающе. Просто потрясающе. Всего пятнадцать лет. Десятки потопленных кораблей. Сотни или тысячи погибших. Сколько я там городов ограбил, сколько судей повесил? Надо же! Дошло!

Миранда поняла меня без слов.

– Джеймс. У Томаса была только одна проблема: он опередил свое время. Он был слишком умен и хорош для этого мира.

А вот сейчас опять стало больно. Чтоб отвлечься, я спросил:

– Значит, всех милуют? А куда подались Чарльз Вейн и Джек Рекхем? – Я с трудом мог представить Вейна, отказавшегося от своей жизни. Но чем черт не шутит. – Ты что-нибудь слышала о них?

Миранды вдруг замолчала и нахмурилась, затем поправила складки на юбке. Значит, вопрос ей не понравился. Но она все равно ответила и ответила честно.

– Вейн и Рекхем арестованы.

Вот как. Помилование всем, кроме некоторых. Ой, не то Томас планировал. Он сказал: «всем без исключения, даже таким». Правда, речь шла о других «злодеях» (кавычки зачеркнуты). Но суть была как раз именно в отсутствии исключений. Я напрягся.

– Джеймс, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что такие решения определяются разными причинами. На аресте Вейна настояла Элеонор. Он убил её отца. Не просто убил, а вывесил труп на кресте как предупреждение. Джеймс, его бесполезно миловать. Он – чудовище. Он не управляем.

Месть. Девочка так и не научилась разделять личное и дело.

– А Рекхем?

Миранда снова вздохнула:

– Тут чистой воды политика. Роджерс бессилен. Испанцы потребовали не только вернуть золото, но и выдать им того, кто ограбил «Урку де Луну».

Упс. Не будет мне никакого помилования. Одна пятая-то у меня. То есть, не у меня, Но Рекхем думает, что у меня. Я, помнится, галеон увел на голом энтузиазме. Сильно сомневаюсь, что испанцы забыли эту милую шалость. Кажется, я начинаю догадываться, какая мне светит должность – подарок в честь очередного перемирия. Ещё и ленточкой перевяжут. Например, зеленой. Под цвет глаз.

Новость про Тича вообще убила. Роджерс его казнил, четыре раза протащив под килем. Тоже личное. Тич когда-то убил его брата.

В этом мире способен хоть кто-то, кроме меня, не думать о личном?!

 

Возвращался на борт в твердой уверенности, что нужно отсюда уносить ноги. Только Билли с остальными дождаться. Ставить паруса и мотать отсюда, пока ветер дует. Проявлю геройство в другом месте.

Но стоило мне подняться на борт, подковылял Рендел. Посмотрел сквозь меня и, протягивая сложенный вдвое лист, выдал:

– Вот тебе золото на ночь.

Мне это сразу не понравилось. Развернул записку, а там:

«Капитан, при всём моём уважении, считаю необходимым покинуть борт для реализации нашей страховки. Малдун и Добс выполняют мои приказы...» Он ещё и своих приятелей увел! «Вернусь не раньше полуночи.

Джон Сильвер».

Не хватало только «К ужину не жди». Я ему что, жена?!

Опять никаких слов нет, даже матерных. Сделал каменную морду, как-будто так и надо.

Испытываю сильное желание поднять якорь и свалить. Вот чтоб этот паразит знал, что моему ангельскому терпению есть предел. Но ведь на суше еще Билли.

Нет, все-таки Сильвера надо было пороть, когда он был матросом.

 

Блядский день продолжился ночью.

Вернулся Билли. Не один.

Знаешь, дорогой журнал, никогда не верил, что женщина на борту к несчастью. Иначе откуда они взялись в Новом свете в таком количестве? Но есть две конкретные, что хуже летучего голландца.

Билли притащил с собой Эн Бони, Макс и Фезестоуна. Последний вообще не в счет.

Вот есть бабы как бабы. Умные. Красивые. Храбрые. Изворотливые. Хуй кладущие на мужиков. Макс точно. Но если что им надо – берут тебя за яйца и им по барабану, что тебе оно не надо. Им надо.

До сего момента я к ним относился равнодушно. Бони, конечно, крута, только у неё вместо крыши шляпа. Мозги у Рехема, а эта красотка только глотки резать горазда. Макс напротив, больно умная. Вот и в этот раз Бони выразительно молчала. Фезерстоун проблеял что-то про остальных, получивших помилование, и замолк. Работала языком Макс.

Короче. Я обязан спасти Джека Рекхема. Патамушта.

Нет, аргументы были. Например, такой, что пока никто не знает, куда делась одна пятая золота. Рекхем утверждал, что потратил. Но ему ничего не мешает рассказать правду. Бледный шарж на шантаж. Мысленно поржал.

Ещё, если я хочу остаться пиратом, то мне одному придется нелегко. Ну-у-у... Частично они правы. Так-то я и один способен крутиться. Но Насау в одну харю не взять.

Под конец мне намекнули на дела Сильвера. Я ни хрена не понял. Но эта потаскушка так значительно пялилась, что у меня где-то внутри заскребся кошак Рендела. Вот таким интересным и несвоевременным образом стало известно о возможности наличия у меня души.

Кроме того, вместе с Рекхемом будут перевозить остатки золота «Урки», которое теперь не золото, а драгоценности. А вот это уже интересно.

Причем все это говорилось низким грудным голосом, сопровождалось порханием ресниц и трепетным вздыманием груди.

Билли, ты меня разочаровал. Йоджи, где твое самообладание? Де Грут, ты что, женщину первый раз увидел? Сильвер, сука, где тебя, засранца такого, носит, когда ты нужен?

После получасового мурлыканья Макс выяснилось, что если Рекхем в относительной безопасности, то Вейна завтра в полдень повесят.

Выставил из каюты Макс с компанией. Они хотели свалить. Хер им. Не доверяю. Пусть сидят на «Морже». Некрасиво, но я не хочу завтра встретить роту солдат.

У меня и так чуть голова не треснула. Если хотим воевать, то нужно вытаскивать Вейна. Потому как сколь ни хитер Рекхем, без Чокнутого один я против всей Англии не выстою. Да и еще и Билли начал гундеть, что надо спасти брата нашего по оружию. Напомнил, что у меня перед Вейном должок. Ну ладно.

Сели разрабатывать план. Он как всегда был прост и изящен. Перестрелять охрану. Вызвать панику. Схватить Вейна и удрать. Descendit, cepit, reliquit.* Как-то так.

Опять. Уж полночь близится, а Сильвера всё нет.

 

 

**22 августа 1715 г.**

 

Думал, что Сильвер, как загулявший кот, явится на рассвете. Вместо него вломилась Макс. Ненавижу эту женщину. Будь она капризной леди и начни жаловаться на условия, я бы даже не рассердился. Но Макс заявила, что её держать в заложниках бессмысленно и даже вредно. Особенно для наших планов. Так как именно она свела Сильвера с нужными людьми. Я сделал вид, что всё знаю, а сам попытался сообразить, что затеял мой прохвост. И тут наконец эта шлюшка подобралась к сути:

– …Знаете, мистер Флинт, Джек прав. Вы и мистер Сильвер – гении. Это лучше, чем драгоценности. Намного удобнее обменять деньги на...

И тут вошел Билли. Макс моментально заткнулась. Найду Сильвера – так и быть, опозорюсь и спрошу, что он задумал. А самого Силвера выпорю (зачеркнуто), выебу (зачекнуто), дам по морде (зачеркнуто), извинюсь (зачеркнуто), выебу (зачеркнуто. Бумага истыкана пером.), отлюблю нежно. Так, чтоб он потом сидеть не мог. Выебу, короче.

 

Короче. Толкнул мотивирующую речь. В этот трудный час... Бла-бла-бла. Наш брат... Бла-бла-бла. Вспомнил Чарлзтаун. Англия в очередной раз обманула… Бла-бла-бла. Только свобода!.. Бла-бла-бла. Аж сам завелся.

Отобрал добровольцев из тех, кто более или менее оправился. Потопали. Три с половиной часа бодрого марша – то, что нужно. Ничего. Размялись. Правда, пришли вовремя. Расставил людей. Прикинул, где можно реквизировать лошадей. Пнул туда Йоджи. Дули велел не лезть, а ждать Сильвера и передать, где мы будем. Так как место стоянки я, естественно, сменю. Билли от себя добавил, как это важно. Дули затряс головой и скрылся. Я с Билли пошёл на площадь.

Стоим. Ждем. Делаю вид, что я не я. Благо ближе к помосту всякая шушера сухопутная была. Те, кто мог меня узнать, стояли поодаль. Скучно. Тихо спросил Билли:

– Ты ему веришь?

– Кому именно? – уточнил Билли.

Вот же сукин сын. Но Билли не стал дожидаться моего рычания и сказал:

– Дули доверяет Сильвер. А я Сильверу.

Стоим. Ждем. Тут Билли говорит:

– А знаете, когда мы дрейфовали, на седьмой день Сильвер подошел ко мне и говорит: «Иди, зарежь Флинта. Я не могу».

Я малость прихуел. Билли продолжил:

– Вот и я так же посмотрел. Оказалось, он про своего попугая говорил. Рассказал, что соврал про ядовитое мясо. Просто у самого зарезать рука не поднимается. Стоит. Скалится, а глаза больные. Словно предлагает себе вторую ногу отрезать. Нет, капитан. Как бы вы там с ним не... в общем, несмотря на разногласия, он и правда ради команды готов кусок от себя отрезать по живому. А то что…

Он не договорил. Притащили Вейна. Поставили под петлю. И тут этот Цицерон багамского разлива как начал:

– Жители Насау...

Ну, что сказать? Пробирает. Даже солдаты наслушались. На меня уже никто не смотрит. Какая-то тетка всхлипнула. Мужик рядом голову опустил. Негры обоих полов, услышав «рабство», аж затряслись. Хе! А вы как думали? Я вспомнил Чарлзтаун. Там хотел впечатление произвести, но тогда Вейн быстро меня завернул. А следом нахлынуло, как я Джона держал, когда ему ногу отпиливали. До сих пор чувствую на губах вкус холодного пота.

– Капитан? – услышал я тихий голос Билли.

Я понял, что он ждет сигнала от меня. Да, было пора. Но стоило ли?

– Думаю, что повешенным Вейн произведет куда большее впечатление и покажет всю лицемерную суть помилования, – так же тихо пояснил я.

Билли кивнул. Как раздраконить толпу он знал хорошо. Что касается «брата», то я был уверен, что Билли уже согласился с необходимой жертвой. Это Сильвер мог сопли на пустом месте развести, а Билли, при всей его вере в «братство», отлично понимал принцип полезного и херней не страдал. «Брат» – не красивая птичка. Его можно и в расход. При острой необходимости, конечно. Тем более что Вейн не из нашей команды и вообще... Ради всеобщего блага, почему бы и нет.

Короче, стою, смотрю. Забили барабаны. Резко распахнулся люк, и Вейн повис.

Новый свет. Задворки иммперии. Даже казнить по-человечески не могут. Вейну не смогли сломать сразу шею, и теперь ему предстояла медленная мучительная смерть от удушья. Слышал байку, что один так сутки провисел. Правда, дальше версии сильно разнились. В первом варианте: «а потом он умер», а во втором решили, что бог против казни, и вытащили приговоренного из петли.

Вейн дергался уже несколько минут. Билли оглянулся на меня. Он за казнь, но вот излишняя жестокость ему пришлась не по душе. Я тоже не испытывал удовольствия от чужих страданий. Да и валить было пора. Так что мы поняли друг друга без лишних слов и решили прекратить мучения Вейна.

Вышли из толпы. Подошли. Билли повис у Вейна на ногах на секунду раньше меня. Я обхватил Вейна за пояс и дернул посильнее, чтоб сломать шею. Сломал. Перекладину виселицы.

Вейн грохнулся. Перекладина ему на башку. От неожиданности все растерялись. Кроме меня, естественно. Я решил удостовериться, что он труп. Положил руку на грудь. Хрен там. Живой. Стонет. Посмотрели с Билли друг на друга. Он понял, что Вейн пока на этом свете.

А тут из толпы донеслось:

– Это Флинт!

Вообще, я мог Вейна добить. Шею свернуть. Но меня узнали. Как-то потом сложно будет призывать людей встать под мои знамена, если я лично поспособствовал казни. Билли и тут меня понял без слов. Он сорвал петлю с шеи Вейна. Я свистнул. Мы подхватили труп (зачеркнуто) тело и понеслись. А с крыши наши парни дали залп по солдатам.

Со спины нас прикрыли, вот сюрприз. Негры. Не знаю, какого лысого дьявола они раньше ебалом щелкали, но свалка началась знатная.

Пробежали сотню ярдов. Йоджи встретил нас с лошадьми. Я перекинул Вейна через седло, вскочил на коня и помчался. Билли тот еще ездок. Он устроился позади Йоджи. Лучше так, чем ногами. Остальные как могли так уселись. Мы выехали из Насау, и тут я заметил, что наш отряд несколько разросся в размерах. За нами бежали негры. Те самые. Походу Вейн у них заместо миссии.

– Их нельзя бросать! – прокричал Билли.

У меня было сильное желание бросить им Вейна. Ограничился рекомендацией шевелить задницами.

Поскольку скорость эскадры определятся по скорости самого тихоходного судна, а мне не хотелось тащиться шагом, пришлось заехать к Андерхилам и там позаимствовать лошадей и повозки. Кажется, мы подняли восстание рабов. Ну, упс. А нехуй относиться к ним, как к скотине и ждать, что они будут тебя защищать. Но эти пусть сами со своими хозяевами разбираются. Мне без них весело.

Добрались до «Моржа». Приказал поднять якорь. Нужно срочно менять дислокацию. Слишком много людей знают, где мы.

Чем хороши Антильские острова, так это тем, что если их знаешь, то можно всю жизнь скрываться. Двадцать-тридцать узлов, скала – и вот фиг тебя кто увидит, а ты – уж как получится. Правда, тут другая проблема – те, кого ты не против видеть, тоже тебя не находят. Вот и выдуриваешься. Отсюда уйти. Затаиться здесь. Не забыть оставить дорожку из хлебных крошек. Надо же еще Сильвера на борт вернуть и Рекхема вытащить. С деньгами. На хер он мне без денег? Фезерстоун проболтался, что Рекхем додумался явиться за помилованием. Может, взять деньги, а его нахер? Я подумаю об этом завтра. Сегодня о другом голова трещит.

 

Вейновских негров оказалось аж семнадцать штук. Ну что? Каждый подбирает команду по себе. Да уж, не хуже его прежних отморозков. Молодые, здоровые. Может даже опиум не хлещут. Хотя марсель от лиселя не отличат. Плевать. Его проблемы.

Самого Вейна осмотрел Хауэл и после осмотра вынес вердикт, что жить будет, хотя не должен. Судя по всему, Вейн – бессмертный пони. Хауэл был не так оптимистичен и сказал, выжить выживет, но вот за правильность работы головы он не ручается. Это, конечно, шло в разрез с моими планами, но в тот момент я не огорчился и просто пожал плечами:

– Ну, будет ещё один псих на борту.

– Я не могу дать гарантию, что мистер Вейн настолько придет в себя. Вполне возможны более серьезные осложнения вплоть до полной невменяемости, и, возможно, он даже не сможет обслуживать себя. Тут сложно что-то прогнозировать.

Я смотрел на лежащего молодого мужчину. Двадцать семь лет. Сильное тело. Выразительные черты лица. Узкие глаза сейчас закрыты. Неужели когда они откроются, в них не будет проблеска мысли, и по острому мужественному подбородку будет течь слюна? Нет, я не желал ему такой судьбы. Никому не желал.

Ладно, Чарльз. Если что, то окажу тебе последнюю услугу – удавлю подушкой. И так не «Морж», а Бедлам какой-то. Ушел из лазарета в раздумьях и без настроения.

 

Вечером Билли поехал в Насау. Передал письма для Миранды, где велел ей съё... (зачеркнуто) уезжать как можно быстрее.

 

Сижу, жду Сильвера.

 

Дождался. Рендела. Псих приперся в сопровождении Зерваса. Тот нес клетку с попугаем. Рендел только сказал:

– Вот.

Его помощник поставил клетку, спрятался за спину нашего ебанутого кока и уже оттуда пояснил:

– Это попугай мистера Сильвера...

Ну да, а то я не знаю.

– …Мистер Сильвер просил о нем заботиться...

А я причем?

– …Он к нему очень привязан...

В курсе.

– …А птичка ничего не ест и не пьет. Мистер Сильвер очень расстроится...

Рендел вытолкнул Зерваса и вышел сам.

Я посмотрел на своего полного тезку. Тот долго сидел на жердочке над миской, в которой были нарезаны фрукты и овощи. Спросил:

– Что не жрешь, курица?

Попугай посмотрел на меня и выдал:

– Капитан Флинт хор-р-роший!

Я заржал. Честно. Это было смешно. Скорее всего, Сильвер, когда учил своего пернатого приятеля разговаривать, имел в виду его самого. Но прозвучало, как попытка польстить. Выбрал из миски кусок посимпатичнее и протянул его попугаю. Флинт взял его не лапой, как это делал в прошлые разы, а клювом.

Оказывается, «Флинт хор-р-роший» только когда ему что-то надо. Пожрать или вылететь из клетки. Догадался, почему попугай не жрал. Я и Сильвер кормили его только с рук. Вот этот зеленый перец и привык. И пить из ладони. А нет, так, похоже, с голоду околеет, но сам до миски не снизойдет. Ладно. Плевать. Пока покормлю так. Потом пусть Сильвер сам со своим питомцем разбирается.

Ну да, Флинт не так уж плох. Оба Флинта.

Сильвер должен вернуться хотя бы ради одного из них.

 

 

**23 августа 1715 г.**

 

Ночью проснулся от подозрительного скрежета. Открыл глаза и охуел. Флинт ковырялся клювом в защелке клетки. Ему было неудобно, но, в конце концов, удалось отодвинуть щеколду. Мало того - он поднял клювом решетку и вылетел наружу. Сделал круг почета по каюте. Посидел на книжных полках. Потом спланировал на стол и стал копошиться в журнале. Я убедился, что личный под подушкой. А Флинт открыл опять же клювом журнал и уселся на развороте. Причем одним глазом косился на меня, другим на страницу. Бля! Это не Флинт. Это натуральный Сильвер.

Обругал. Посадил в клетку. Велел ждать своего хозяина. Пообещал выпороть обоих. Флинт ответил мне на своем попугайском. Кажется, меня опять обозвали мудаком.

 

Утром проснулся, потому что в каюте стоял мат. Матерились двое: кот Рендела и Флинт. Причем кот на своем кошачьем, а Флинт его передразнивал. Поохуевав немного, вышвырнул кота. Попугай радостно заорал:

– Пиа-а-астр-ры!

Как я понял – мои действия одобрены. Потом он мне сказал, что Флинт хороший. Накормил, напоил и снова услышал:

– Пиа-а-астр-ры!

Сказал пернатому, что надо говорить спасибо, но лучше наличными. Флинт посмотрел на меня так, словно я сказал что-то неприличное, и отвернулся. Ути-пути, какие все обидчивые. Укрепил задвижку куском шпагата. Всё. Можно заняться собой.

 

После обеда приехал Билли. Доложил, что Миранда сегодня сядет на корабль. Передал от неё письмо. Миранда сожалела о том, что я не обратился к Роджерсу, и приглашала, если у меня будет такая возможность, приехать к ним в Бостон. Вместе с Сильвером. Кроме этого написала, что дом в полном моем распоряжении. Вот это было совсем не лишнее. Письмо было подписано кроме Миранды еще и её пастором. И почему я не удивлен?! В любом случае, я вздохнул с облегчением. Одной головной болью меньше.

Кроме письма от Миранды Билли приволок длиннющее письмо от Сильвера, где мой дико самостоятельный и инициативный квартирмейстер посетовал на задержку Макс. Из-за этого и ему пришлось задержаться. Очень сдержанно одобрил операцию с Вейном и сказал, что пока не ясно, что с Рекхемом. Все это было изложено на двух листах с кучей подробностей того, что происходит в Насау. Мог бы написать кратко: «Пиздец. Роджерс в панике!». Был еще постскриптум. В нём сообщалась такая пикантная вещь, что это не Рекхем спит с Макс и Бони, а Бони спит с Макс и Рекхемом. Тьфу! Лучше б написал, как скучает по мне. Вспомнил, как расстались. Да уж.

Спросил Билли, есть ли что на словах. Услышал пересказ письма, касаемо части про Насау, и бурчание:

– Я в ваши отношения не полезу.

Да ты что? А раньше не стеснялся. Я ему, правда, ничего сказал. Посмотрел выразительно. Типа я вообще не об этом, ну и перешли как обычно к тому, как нам жить дальше.

Дальше оказалось интересно. Рабы буянят. Рождерс вынужден бросать солдат то туда, то сюда. Если бы Вейн был в форме и с командой. Если бы Сильвера не носило черт знает где! (Отпечаток капитанского кулака.)

Послал Билли за Сильвером. Попутно велел выяснить, нет ли у дома Миранды засады. Нет, я ей верю, но проверка еще никому не вредила.

 

 

**24 августа 1715 г.**

 

Среди ночи на борт поднялся Добс. По его словам, Сильвер сказал, что затевается «грандиозный шухер». Макс у нас оказывается глава постельной разведки. На кого работает - не понятно. Судя по всему, на себя любимую. Неизвестно, насколько ей можно верить. Суть в том, что Рекхема отдадут испанцам, но не как изначально планировалось. Его не посадят на корабль и не отвезут испанцам. Нет, корабли испанцев подойдут к Насау. А чтобы не нагнетать, они пристанут к западному мысу, где сейчас мы кукуем. Следовательно, Роджерс повезет Рекхема через весь остров.

Я, услышав такое, пришёл в восторг. Неизвестно, что из сказанного понял попугай, но он четко заявил:

– Пиастры!

Однако нужно было срочно сматываться. Так что в очередной раз поменяли стоянку.

 

К обеду меня начали терзать смутные сомнения. А вдруг ловушка? Уж больно все гладко получалось. В доме Миранды и рядом никого. Дорога пролегает в полутора милях. Просто напрашивается устроить там штаб. Нападаем на конвой и сваливаем. Ну, правда, слишком все хорошо.

 

Я все же решил рискнуть. Обосновался у Миранды. Расставил вахту. Странно. Сижу в доме любовницы, жду известий от любовника (зачеркнуто). Нахер лирику!

Жду, думаю. Почему-то волнует Флинт. Я его оставил на борту. Объяснил Ренделу, как правильно с ним обращаться. Сказал, что если попугай потеряет товарный вид, самого в клетку затолкаю и велю кукарекать. Рендел в ответ взвыл и выдал очередной бред:

– Луна упадет в море, и будет прилив.

Пророк херов. Отвесил подзатыльник Зервасу и ушел.

 

Сижу, жду. Парни освоились. Это выразилось в том, что Алистер откусил кусок фарфоровой чашки. Ой! Она слишком тонкая! Огород превратился черт знает во что. Ой! Смотри, какая морковка! Когда увидел, что Турок тянет лапы к книжной полке, приказал отставить. Турок ойкнул и грохнул полку. Тут же на кухне тоже раздался грохот. Там-то что надо?! Никто все равно готовить не умеет! Нет! Лезут! Один Йоджи тихо сидит и цедит чай.

Спросил, кто будет временным коком. На кухне стало пусто в одну секунду. Пнул двоих в огород собрать что осталось. Приволокли. Сложили. Уставились на меня. Велел чистить овощи и варить кашу. Остался наблюдать и давать указания.

Сижу, думаю. А если этих баранов одних оставить? Совсем одних. Без меня, Сильвера, Билли, де Грута, Йоджи и Хауэла (галочка, сверху дописано: «Рендела»)? Ладно. Такие как Малдун не пропадут. Не люблю его, но вроде хоть подобие мозгов есть. А эти? Вот Пью, на кой черт он полез пальцем в носик чайника? А ведь вроде в море почти нормальные матросы.

Нарявкал. Типа все серьезно. У нас важное дело и тому подобное. Для надежности выписал люлей и аккуратно распределил их между членами команды. В головах баранов разом забрезжило соображение и наступило просветление. Угомонились.

Сильное желание найти Сильвера и свалить. Пиратское королевство? Править этими баранами? Спасите мой рассудок. Не хочу. Не буду. Блядь! Я ж их капитан!

 

Приехал Билли. Сказал, что Рекхема повезут завтра в сопровождении Роджерса, сундука и двадцати конвойных. Либо он идиот, либо я чертовски везуч.

 

 

**25 августа 1715 г.**

 

Роджерс правда идиот. Он действительно повез Рекхема и его сундук с драгоценностями через весь остров.

Ну а я что? Шесть часов в засаде. Половину конвоя сразу положили прицельными выстрелами, остальных добили по ходу. Взяли сундук. Взяли Рекхема. Взяли Роджерса.

Потери: Пью подбили глаз. Ну, конечно, кроме него было трое легкораненых, но подбитый глаз Пью - это уже традиция.

 

Вернулись на «Морж», отошли за горизонт. Радость была недолгой. Теперь на борту трындец: три капитана. Да, Вейн очухался. Именно что очухался, так как в себя он явно не пришел. Зато не затыкается Рекхем.

Я пережил поток благодарностей и славословия. Но из него же еще и прут планы! Он знает, как нам обустроить Насау!

Билли и де Грут, посидев и послушав несколько минут, вспомнили про срочные дела на палубе и слиняли.

Сильвер! Сука! Где тебя носит?!

 

 

**26 августа 1715г.**

 

Утро началось просто шикарно. Роджерс после ночи в трюме стал на редкость восприимчивым к моим доводом. Нет, он, разумеется, попытался завести свою песню про помилование, но у меня на борту уже двое им «помилованных», так что в жопу пусть себе помилование засунет. До него быстро дошло, что с ним не собираются вести переговоры. И это ему дали шанс спасти свою шкуру. И да, ему лучше иметь дело со мной, чем с Вейном, который почитал Тича, как родного отца.

Все было отлично. Роджерс написал письма. Мы обсудили условия его возвращения на родину и передачу мне - МНЕ! - Насау. Весь день на это грохнули. Но каков результат! Роджерс отдает мне все свои восемь военных кораблей со всеми пушками. Я его с Элеонор сажаю на баркас и отпускаю на все четыре стороны.

Лет десять-двадцать Англии после такого грандиозного провала опять будет не до Насау. Испанцы, правда, беспокоили, но я собирался решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

И вот когда от предвкушения уже кружилась голова, не то с небес не то поближе раздались странные слова:

– Капитан, вернулся Дули.

 

Дули вернулся не один. С ним пришли Макс с Бони.

Говорят, где-то когда-то гонцов за дурные вести вешали. Очень хочу возродить этот обычай.

Эта парочка с похоронным видом вручила мне письмо от Элеонор Гатри-тьфу-на-неё- Роджерс. Макс даже слезу пустила, типа, она не хотела.

Суть в том, что Элеонор, у которой тоже везде свои люди, пронюхала, где Сильвер, а может Макс сдала. Не знаю. Связалась с испанцами. Те вошли в порт, и Сильвер теперь у них. Предлагается обменять его на Роджерса.

Я не понял, сколько времени читал письмо. Только когда голову поднял - в каюте один Билли. У него рассечена губа. Он сказал, что Макс пришлось отвести к Хауэлу, а Роджерса унести в трюм.

Вышел на палубу, там тишина.

Я сказал только, что нужно вернуть Сильвера. Любой ценой вернуть. Он один из нас.

 

Тряханул Макс. Она будет выступать посредником. Я помню, что Элеонор один раз её кинула через хуй. Должно же у этой женщины хватить ума не верить Гатри второй раз. Тем более её новая любовь – Бони - остается на «Морже», я тоже умею выбирать заложников. Малдун и Билли с Макс отправились в Насау.

Немного напрягало, что испанцы не запросили свое золото. Но Макс заверила, что Роджерс не до конца верил Элеонор. Любил, но не верил. Черт. Знакомо. В общем, можно предположить, что испанцы в это втянулись в попытках вернуть свое золото при помощи Роджерса. Логично. Но Сильвера зачем трогать?!

А я – идиот! Какой я идиот! Надо было расставить посты на всех дорогах и сразу взять Гатри. Я сделал две ошибки – недооценил противника и расслабился раньше, чем всех убил.

Я не буду стучаться лбом об стол. Я не буду пить ром. Я не буду бросаться на людей. Я верну Роджерса живым. А потом убью всех, если хоть один волос упадет с головы моего мальчика. Нужно только его вернуть.

Послал Йоджи с отрядом в Насау. Велел сидеть там тихо, но следить за всем и вся.

Пошел к Ренделу. Отобрал попугая. У него и правда приятные перья, их можно гладить.

Где мой котенок?

 

 

**27 августа 1715 г.**

 

Накормил и напоил Флинта. Тот опять пообещал мне пиастры.

Приходил Вейн. Сказал, что мы в расчете, хотя он прекрасно понял, что именно я хотел сделать на площади. Но ему важен результат. Я просил:

– Это твое спасибо?

– Ну, типа того, – протянул Вейн, – но я, если что, готов помочь.

Тут пришел Хауэл, обругал за своеволие и увел его в лазарет. Вейн покорно поплёлся обратно. Даже не пикнул. Хорошо же его приложило. Может, мозги встали на место?

Пришел Рекхем. Сказал, что иногда приходится жертвовать близкими людьми. Вот он в своё время... Конец рассказа я так и не услышал. Джек резко передумал вдаваться в детали своей безусловно интересной жизни и сказал, что готов мне помочь. Потом быстро свалил.

Один Флинт не собирался мне помогать. Выпустил его полетать. Услышал:

– Пиастры!

Птиц уселся мне на плечо и потрогал ухо клювом. Не больно. Он так Сильвера за ухо брал.

Да! Четыре галеона. Почти триста пушек. Знать бы, куда можно ночью напасть. Но Макс так и не узнала, где держат Сильвера.

Опять жду. Я вечно чего-то жду. Вот сейчас - известий об условиях обмена. Бесит.

\------

*Descendit, cepit, reliquit – лат. Налетел, схватил, ушел.

 

 


	9. 4 сентября 1715 г.

 

**4 сентября 1715 г.**

 

Здравствуй, дорогой дневник!

В голове каша (зачернуто) некоторая путаница (зачеркнуто). Нахуй! Сейчас запишу – и станет всё ясно!

 

27 сентября все пошло не так. Мы стояли на севере острова. Я опять мучился тремя вопросами: «Что делать?», «Кто виноват?» и «Где Сильвер?».

Получил условия обмена. Все просто: я один должен привезти Роджерса к четырем вечерним склянкам. Мысленно выматерился. Времени оставалось только добраться до точки. Лопес оказался хитрым сукиным сыном. Он не стал ждать меня в Насау, а потребовал доставить Роджерса на юг острова. Причем мы с Роджерсом должны быть одни. Времени на это - лишь пересечь остров быстрым шагом.

Все это навело на мысли, что Лопес в курсе, где «Морж». В лучшем случае он просто вычислил, следовательно - человек неглупый. В худшем ему слили информацию. Мне стало нехорошо.

Хотелось знать точку заранее, послать туда людей, придумать план. Нет, я по любому, разумеется, не пойду туда один. Но это же просто вилы.

 

Вывели Роджерса на палубу. Он «красивый», аж дух захватывает. Кто-то ему пол рожи снес. Вставил пропиздон Билли. Тот открыл рот, махнул рукой и закрыл. Только головой затряс. Велел оставаться за главного. Рекхем вякнул, что готов принять на себя командование. Был послан. Хотел ему объяснить более популярно – так, чтоб зубы потом по палубе собирал, но плюнул. Хер с ним. Некогда.

У нас были лошади. Я взял пять человек. Кое-как добрались до южного берега. Приехали даже раньше. Обрадовался. Думал, хоть какая-то фора будет. Фиг. Нас там уже ждали. Вступил в переговоры. С учетом, что я по-испански лучше читаю, чем говорю, это была ещё та задачка. Кое-как столковались, что повезу Роджерса на лодке. Подвезу к борту, а мне отдадут Сильвера. А нет, так я быстро глотку перережу.

Посадил Роджерса на весла. Им же прикрываюсь. И нож у его горла держу. Ни дай бог у пистолета осечка будет. Надо отдать должное, новый губернатор все это время держался с достоинством. Чем-то он мне напоминал Вейна, не будь тот полным отморозком.

На палубу вывели Сильвера. Сердце от радости скакнуло аж в горло. Сильвер жив! Вдобавок он не был связан. Его не посчитали опасным. Ну а то - одноногий же! «Ну же! Мальчик мой!» – мысленно воззвал я к нему. И да! Мой мальчик меня не подвел. Он лихо перебросил через себя державшего его за плечо солдата и прыгнул в воду.

В то место, где он плюхнулся, начали стрелять. Секунд так через десять. Дебилы.

Пока я сжимал зубы, чтоб сердце через рот не выскочило, и смотрел в оба глаза, где вынырнет мой котенок, какой-то дебил решил, что мушкетов мало. Раздался залп. Так я и не знаю, специально или нет, но стреляли по лодке. Из пушки. Ядро упала совсем рядом. Лодку сильно накренило. Я перестал угрожать глотке Роджерса, чем тот немедленно воспользовался и столкнул меня в воду. Не самый плохой расклад. Был бы. Если бы, когда я вынырнул, меня не огрели бы весом по голове.

Очнулся я на палубе. Под носом сапоги. Хорошие такие, из испанской кожи. Сам такие люблю. Меня взяли в плен.

Роджерс довольно быстро договорился с испанцами. Мне, как водится, пересчитали ребра. Правда, без огонька. В первую очередь им нужен был Роджерс. Так что, получив в челюсть и пару раз под дых, я отправился в трюм.

В этот раз мне надеяться было не на что, я даже не сомневался. Я – пират. Их положено вешать. Деньги не у меня, а на «Морже». Грело меня немного, что Сильвер скорее всего доплыл до берега. Как я этого хотел. Потому что, если нет, то смысл?

Хотя, разумеется, если бы я каким-то чудом выкрутился, то мстил бы, пока не сдох. Но вряд ли команда станет надрываться ради своего капитана. Это Сильвера любили. Меня терпели как единственного, кто способен вести корабль и планировать операции. А теперь на борту есть ещё два капитана. Третий лишний. Да и не сразиться теперь за Насау. Вспомнил, как цинично хотел, чтоб Вейна повесели. «Кисмет» – говорил в таких случаях Одземир.

Я не верю ни в бога, ни в черта, ни в судьбу. Но Томас говорил о некоем нравственно законе, по которому нам всем воздастся. Иногда мне кажется, что он был прав. Я получил то, что заслужил. Раскаивался ли я? Да ни секунды!

 

Вытащили меня уже ночью. Естественно, Роджерс сказал, где «Морж». Естественно, его там не нашли. Билли же не полный идиот, и уже должен идти куда подальше на всех парусах.

Походу Роджерс убедил испанцев, что от его разговоров будет больше пользы. Или ему меня отдали на поиграться. Не суть. Допрашивал меня в основном он. Не столько допрашивал, сколько измывался. И любовник-то у меня калека, и все свои шансы в этой жизни я упустил.

В сущности, вопрос был один: где «Морж» с сундуком и Рекхемом? Я не знал. Зато порадовало, что Роджерс не сказал, что Сильвер мертв. А раз не позлорадствовал, значит жив мой котенок. Когда до меня это дошло, я так радостно заулыбался, что походу на какое-то время Роджерс засомневался в моей вменяемости.

– Я слышал, что ты сумасшедший, Флинт. Но ты не псих. Ты – чудовище, которому в радость любая кровь. Даже собственная. Видит господь, я старался по-хорошему. Но всё напрасно. Ты не желаешь нормально разговаривать. Ты просто заставляешь людей опускаться на твой уровень.

Я предложил ему заткнуться и перейти к делу.

Роджерс снова сказал, что он старался со мной по-хорошему, но видно совершенно напрасно. А ведь я, как бывший офицер, должен понимать, насколько низко пал. А он – Роджерс - всё равно был готов был пойти мне на встречу. В отличие от меня, он - джентльмен. Лично об меня руки марать не собирается. В общем, развел такое, что я даже обрадовался, когда пришёл бочкообразный хрен, который начал показательно раскладывать на столе щипцы, пилы и прочую херню.

Правда, Роджерс и тут не замолчал. Он обещал, что обшарит все Антильские острова, весь океан и надет «Морж». Ну, удачи. Главное, что из-за собственных криков я скоро все равно ничего не буду слышать.

Однако мне успели только два пальца на левой руке сломать, когда пришел офицер и с постной рожей что-то сообщил Роджерсу на ухо. Я опять получил по морде и отправился в трюм.

Как мог перевязал пальцы. Поскулил. Все равно никто не слышит. Попробовал на прочность цепь и каналы. Качественная сталь. Надежная пайка. Хороший замок. Говорят, волки, попав в капкан, отгрызают себе лапу. Потянулся и понял, что этот вариант возможен, если б меня приковали за руку. Я просто не в состоянии дотянуться зубами до лодыжки. Не та гибкость. Делать было нечего. Я зверски устал, потому просто лег спать. А что переживать? Сильвер жив. Билли «Морж» увел. А я покойник.

 

Днем (предположительно) пришёл Роджерс и сказал, чтоб ни что не наделся. «Морж» найдут. Я не наделся, я точно знал, что хрен им, а не «Морж».

Больше Роджерса я не видел. Дневного света тоже. Нет, Роджерс – не свет в окошке. К дьяволу! Не суть! Пытался ориентироваться по звукам. Но обрывки разговоров, головокружение и то, что я регулярно провалился в сон, не сильно помогали делу. Понял только, что нахожусь на «Филиппе II», и что матросам не нравится курс. Спал я, между прочим, не от лени. Меня держали на хлебе и воде. Всё время хотелось есть. Сон был выходом. Да и скучно было. Когда не спал - думал.

Думал про Сильвера. Про команду. Он ведь что-то решил там с деньгами. Он шустрый, сможет позаботиться и о себе, и о команде.

Думал про Билли. Молодой ведь совсем. Надеюсь, Сильвер сможет его убедить в нелепости затеи с независимостью Насау. Главное, чтоб Вейн не заявил себя в капитаны раньше времени. Иначе труба с этим чокнутым. Он неплох, но вот с гибкостью у него тяжело. Прет напролом как носорог.

Думал про Йоджи. Вейн сможет оценить молчаливого японца?

Думал про Хауэла. У него теперь новый пациент. Интересно, насколько хватит его послушания?

Думал про Рендела. Вот кто точно не пропадет при любом раскладе.

Думал про Флинта. Сильвер же с ним не расстанется? Он будет разговаривать со своим попугаем, гладить его зеленые перья и, может быть, вспоминать обо мне.

Думал про «Морж». Как он там без меня? Вроде деревяшка. Корыто. А сколько там всего… (Текст размыт двумя каплями.)

Когда от дум становилось тошно, старался заснуть. Получалось.

 

Мне уже приносили воду и хлеб два раза, когда вдруг снова пришли и вытащили на верхнюю палубу. Была ночь. Меня прислонили к мачте и подсветили двумя фонарями. Офицеры таращись в подзорные трубы. Лопес морщил нос. Ну да, я благоухал не розами. Особенно с учетом того, что до ветра меня не выводили. Постоял, полюбовался на лунную дорожку, на скалы и отправился в трюм. Я, конечно, туда не торопился, но меня и не спрашивали.

На следующий условно говоря «день» мне опять пересчитали ребра. Я полагал, что меня везут на Кубу. Я часто слышал слово «isla»* А что? Я дичь знатная. Хоть в основном охотился на англичан, но испанские купцы попадались мне не раз и не два. А ещё галеон. Да. Взять сто семьдесят два фута чистой красоты вдвоем с Сильвером – есть, чем гордиться. В общем, я предавался воспоминанием, спал и гадал, в каком именно виде мне предстоит предстать перед князем тьмы.

Все чаще охватывало состояние полного нестояния. Немного сожалел об упущенных возможностях. Ну да, где-то Роджерс был прав. Я не переживал, что стал пиратом. Не думал, что ошибся, отказавшись от помилования. Я жалел, что не собрал волю в кулак, не успокоился и не поговорил с Сильвером. Я ж ему нравился. Вот только понял это слишком поздно. Боялся (зачеркнуто) не надеялся на его расположение. Полагал, что моя привязанность к нему губительна. Хотя формально так оно и есть. На самом деле, если б мы поговорили, может, все было бы иначе. Или хотя бы сейчас у меня было бы больше воспоминаний. Хотя для дрочки мне хватило бы того, что есть. Становилось всё равно. Я был обречен.

 

Когда в очередной раз накатило сожаление о просранной жизни и неотлюбленном как полагается Сильвере, открылся люк. Меня вытащили на палубу.

Ночную тьму опять пытались разгонять фонарями. Присмотревшись, я кроме скал, луны, звезд и моря увидел ещё один галеон и силуэт «Моржа». Это был удар настолько сильный, что у меня ноги подкосились. Как сквозь вату я услышал:

– Да, мистер Флинт, вы не ошиблись. Это ваш барк. Очень скоро он будет реквизирован. Капитан без команды и корабля – всегда немного грустное зрелище.

Меня посадили в лодку. Точнее затолкали. Ноги совсем не шли. Мы поплыли к «Моржу». С него не доносилось ни звука. Слышались разговоры на испанском, плеск весел и все. Я понял – там никого. У меня зашумело в ушах. Мой «Морж»! Как? Когда? Где? Что с Сильвером? Что с людьми? Как же Билли? Вейн – сука! Так проебаться!

Мелькнула мысль, что надо попробовать вырваться. Но отчаянье сковало руки и ноги лучше любых кандалов.

Мне, в общем-то, по большому счету всегда было плевать на команду. Гейтс, помнится, всегда меня этим попрекал. Но, сидя в трюме и ожидая казни, я полагал, что все остальные целы и с добычей. Сознание этого утешало даже такого махрового эгоиста, как я. А теперь! Все жертвы, все усилия - всё напрасно. Это хуже смерти.

Тут я услышал, как кто-то горланит какую-то песню на испанском. Я разобрал только: «Nadie la toma!»**

Особо не вдумываясь, отметил, что горланили на «Филиппе». Звук шел с галеона, стоящего в нескольких кабельтовых. Но на море, тем более ночью, слышно все прекрасно. А через несколько взмахов весел в свете фонаря я увидел лодку. И не поверил собственным глазам - на веслах сидел Сильвер.

Он был один. В лодке стоял сундук. Тот самый, который мы взяли, когда освобождали Рекхема.

Дневник, дорогой, я не знаю, как описать те чувства, которые я испытал в тот момент. Их было слишком много или они были настолько сильными, что я застыл. Просто смотрел и слушал, что происходит.

Сильвер заговорил на испанском. Ему ответили. Он опять начал что-то долго доказывать. Открыл сундук, достал кисет и бросил его сопровождавшему меня офицеру. Тот сунул нос в содержимое, скептически комментируя действия Сильвера. Сильвер встал, приподнял открытый сундук над водой. Офицер возмутился. Сильвер взял из сундука один мешок и… плюх.. бросил его в воду. Я услышал, как щелкают курки.

Сильвер засмеялся. Следующий мешочек с таким же всплеском скрылся в черной воде. Я в очередной раз был готов получить разрыв сердца. Дула всех десяти мушкетов смотрели в грудь моему отчаянному котенку. Но офицер что-то сказал. Вероятно, до него дошло, что сундук в неустойчивом положении. Если в Сильвера выстрелят, то все просто упадет в море. Меня отпустило. Когда сняли кандалы, я услышал:

– Плыть можешь?

Я даже не сразу понял, что он это мне. Когда понял, кивнул.

– Ныряй и греби на 3 румба, – сказал Сильвер.

Я прыгнул. Когда ушел вглубь, захотелось долго и со вкусом выматериться. Какие три румба? Откуда считать? Особенно это весело делать под водой. Мысленно прикинул. Получалось, если считать от меня в лодке, то надо плыть к дальнему галеону. А на хрена? Если от Сильвера, то в противоположную сторону. Впрочем, под водой вообще трудно ориентироваться. Главное, отплыть подальше, это я уже понял.

Вынырнул. Над водой раздавалась испанская ругань и крики.

Полыхал «Морж». Я чуть на дно не пошел. Но тут рядом показался Сильвер:

– Ты в бога и рай веришь?

Более бредового вопроса я в ту секунду не мог себе представить. Ну, ответ был соответствующим:

– Какого хуя?

– Джеймс! Если не веришь в бога и рай, то должен понимать – жизнь одна и она ценнее корабля. Даже если это «Морж». Нам туда, – указал он в сторону второго галеона.

Я не понял всех этих манипуляций, но пребывал в таком раздрае, что мог только грести. Правда, долго нам барахтаться не пришлось. Билли с парнями затащили нас в лодку.

Сильвер тут же начал тарахтеть, что пока испанцам не до нас - нам нужно уходить. Попутно сообщил, что мы в десяти узлах от западного мыса Нью-Провиденс. Ветер слабый. Ост-зюйд-ост. А потом Сильвер склонился к моему уху и тихо сказал:

– Ты должен сразу принять командование и показать, кто здесь капитан. У Вейна опять обострение, он вообразил себя капитаном «Моржа». Флинт, это твои люди. Ты должен об этом заявить. Так, как ты это всегда делал. Ты - мой капитан.

Последнее получилось чуть громче. В ответ раздалось сопение и пыхтение от гребущих. Пока я пытался уложить все услышанное в голове, мы подошли к борту галеона. Он освещался только сигнальными фонарями. Я догадывался, но не верил. Убедился лишь, когда мы поднялись на борт - всюду трупы и кровь.

– Капитан на борту! – объявил Билли.

Парни захватили корабль. Я с трудом разбирал лица в темноте. Но да, это была моя команда. Мои родные бараны! Охламоны! Долбоебы! Они сделали это!

– Мы повторили твой трюк с «Испаньолой», – наконец-то соизволил пояснить Сильвер, когда я это понял без него.

Мне дико хотелось выпить, упасть и отключиться. Слишком всего за... сколько? Полчаса? В темноте я разглядел лицо Вейна. Нужно было немедленно взять себя в руки.

– Поднять якорь. Поднять паруса.

Скрип якорной цепи показался мне музыкой. Такелажники полезли на мачты. Вейн не стал вмешиваться. Понял – это моя команда. И мой корабль. Он только «порадовал», что в трюме заперты приблизительно двадцать – тридцать, ну, может сорок человек. На что я, как человек гуманный, будучи в просто охуительном настроении, распорядился побросать их в море, даже не убив и не связав. Если повезет, то их подберет «Филипп».

Не повезло. «Морж», будучи неуправляемым, столкнулся с «Филиппом». Тот загорелся. Далее мы шли совершенно спокойно.

Не долго. По-хорошему, я только успел вздохнуть, выдохнуть и спросить, какой сегодня день. Оказалось 4 сентября. Ничего себе я просидел. Захотел услышать полный отчет. Вместо этого увидел сигналы. Сильвер, крутившийся рядом, тут же схватил меня за руку.

– Это де Грут, Хауэл и Рендел с Малдуном. И... И... Израэль Хэндс. Надо взять их на борт.

Ну да, а то я сам не понял. Если без двух можно было бы прекрасно обойтись, то де Грут и Хауэл нужны. Хотя второй мне осточертел. Опять начнет: «То нельзя! Это надо! Сильвера в жопу не еби, потому что на острове чума была сто лет назад!» А кто такой Израэль Хэндс, я вообще в душе не ебу.

Как только они поднялись на борт, де Грут немедленно потыкал мне в нос картами, сообщая, где мы, и потребовал проложить курс до Новой Шотландии. Хауэл, будучи верен себе и своим привычкам, начал уговаривать меня идти с ним в лазарет. Сильвер немедленно подтащил ко мне какое-то рыжее страхуебище, сказал, что это новый член команды – Израэль Хэндс, он очень хорошо выполняет роль гаранта некоторых сделок. Тут же Рендел сунул клетку с попугаем Сильверу. Попугай ругался с кошаком, сидящим подмышкой у нашего ебанутого кока. Одновременно с этим Малдун впихнул Сильверу объемистую сумку, костыль и, лопни мои глаза, судовые журналы.

Сильвер вцепился во всё сразу. Потом видно сообразил, что руки всего две. Поставил клетку, достал из неё Флинта и посадил на плечо. Схватил сумку и журналы, но чуть не упал. Я повернулся к Билли...

– Билли, – тихо начал я.

Билли понял, кивнул головой и сказал.

– Мы не успели. Сделаю.

Сильвер тем временем куда-то уковылял. Я далеко не уверен, что записал все правильно, потому что все это происходило очень быстро. Тут же очищали палубу от трупов. Живых отпускали на волю. Я уже писал, что кто не доплыл до берега - я не виноват? Причем все это происходило еще и под аккомпанемент обрывочных рассказов Сильвера, мотающегося туда сюда, Рекхема и Билли.

Насколько я понял, команда под руководством Йоджи и Вейна захватили корабль. Сигналом служила как раз та песня, которую я слышал. «Морж» Сильвер поджог лично. Де Грут разработал какую-то хитрую систему из говна и палок, чтоб загоралось не сразу. Сам Сильвер вел переговоры несколько дней, рассказывая сказки про то, как вся команда предала меня и пиратские идеалы. А кто не предал, того он лично убил. Вообще не понял, как это должно было сработать.

– А чтоб никто не сомневался, что можно тебя отпустить. Лопес даже возжелал, чтоб ты живым остался и чувствовал себя несчастным, – сообщил подошедший Сильвер.

Ну да, «Морж» сгорел ко всем чертям. Я только хотел подавить печальный вздох, как Сильвер снова выдал:

– Ну да, «Морж» сгорел ко всем чертям. Зато тут ванна есть. Капитан, хочешь горячую ванну?

Хотел ли я? Кажется, последний раз я мылся в горячей воде месяца три так назад. Вдобавок, подсохшая морская вода оставила соль на коже, от чего сильно хотелось чесаться. Ссадины щипало. Одежда мокрая. Душу, конечно, я за ванну не готов продать. Но мысль о том, что есть возможность побарахтаться в теплой пресной воде, может даже с мылом, немного утешила. Вслух я, правда, ничего не сказал. Не успел. Влез Хауэл.

Он снова требовал меня в лазарет. Вейн заржал. Хауэл послал ему выразительный взгляд. Вейн примолк. Ну, дела.

Убедившись, что «Филипп» хорошо горит и ему не до нас, оставив Билли за старшего, я пошел за Хауэлом. Где тут лазарет, я не знал. Как оказалось, Хауэл тоже. Поскольку его сумка была при нём, прошли в капитанскую каюту. Там кто-то уже прибрал трупы, если таковые имелись. Сильвер поперся за нами. Следом увязались де Грут и Вейн. Кто свалил наши судовые журналы на стол, осталось неизвестным. Отдельно на кровати (которая раза в два шире, чем у меня на «Морже») я увидел футляр с личным журналом. Посмотрел на Сильвера. Сама невинность. Ладно, не суть. Де Грут уже раскладывал на столе карты. Вейн достал бутылку бренди.

– Только наружно, – влез в процесс разлития огненной воды по стаканам Хауэл.

Я так и знал. Вейн огорчено шмыгнул и, отставив свой стакан, полез за сигарами.

– Мистер Вейн! – добавил в голос металла Хауэл.

Вейн покорно убрал сигару. Я был в полном ахуе. Причем опять-таки весь этот односторонний «диалог» происходил в процессе моего раздевания. В котором активно участвовал – нет, не Сильвер, к сожалению, – а Хауэл. На правах врача.

Фигурально щелкнув по носу Вейна, эскулап рявкнул на всех скопом, чтоб не мельтешили, а зажгли ещё свечи. Все, включая Вейна, изобразили подсвечники, чтоб Хауэл смог от души поиздеваться над моей тушкой.

Бренди оказалось нельзя только Вейну. Мне был выдан полный стакан. И не зря. Я уже писал, что Хауэл – зверь? А что мудак? Ладно, ковыряться в ранах его обязанность. Но зачем меня хвалить вслух, что додумался обрабатывать раны своей мочой? Я искренне наделся, что купание в море хоть частично избавило меня от запаха. Ладно, кое-где заштопал, где-то намазал, изучил зрачки, послушал, как дышу и сосчитал пульс. Хорошо хоть пальцы вправлять не надо было – тут я удостоился еще одной похвалы за то, что качественно их замотал лоскутом рубашки. Потом Хауэл начал выспрашивать про всякое, типа головной боли, двоении в глазах, крови в моче и болезненности при этом деле, порывался заставить меня поссать прямо там. Надоел, в общем, еле отвязался.

И вот сижу я в одних кальсонах, мечтаю о горячей ванне. Тут вломились Билли с Йоджи.

Билли бодро доложил, что палуба очищена. Лишние люди «отпущены». Запасов на месяц. Воды на десять дней. Живем, короче. Зачем пришел Йоджи, я не понял. Но молчит, не мешает и ладно. Я собрался и говорю:

– Так. Значит, еще раз: нам нужно где-то остановиться. Есть хорошее место...

Тут слышу Сильвера:

– Флинт, ты только сильно не ругайся. Я тебя на карту острова сокровищ обменял.

Я собирался быть сдержанным и терпеливым. Я даже не стал распускать кулаки. Но рык сдержать не смог. Однако никто не напугался. А могли бы хоть вид сделать ради приличия. Билли так вообще хрюкнул. Хауэл и вовсе накапал противно пахнущих капель и протянул мне:

– Валерьянка, сэ-э-эр.

Один Йоджи понял правильно и протянул мне кружку с ромом. Я молча выпил и то, и другое. Закусил огурцом, протянутым Ренделом. Откуда взялся шизанутый кок и когда он тут появился, я вообще не в теме. Но псих был тут. Его извиняло то, что он был не один, а вместе с подносом, где были миска с похлебкой, хлеб, сыр, вяленое мясо и апельсины. Хауэл кивнул, и я уселся за стол. Похер на пиратские традиции, обязывающие меня есть вместе со всеми. Я жрать хочу.

Кто-нибудь смутился? Ха-ха три раза. Некоторые еще и куски с подноса похватали. Традиции соблюдены.

Слопав похлебку, я отложил ложку. Хотелось еще сыра и мяса. Но напротив сидел Сильвер, а я не знал, чего от него ждать. Он и так долго молчал, поэтому стило мне только сказать: «Ну?» – как я услышал.

– Капитан, мне пришлось отдать Лопесу страницу из журнала, где остров Черепа нарисован, и сообщить координаты к нему. Таковы были условия вашего освобождения. Ну, кроме сундука с драгоценностями нужно было целиком вернуть золото «Урки».

Я охренел. Сильвер продолжил:

– Испанцы тоже охренели, как высоко я вас ценю. Но что поделать? Противник почуял слабину. Грозили возвращать вас по частям.

Перспектива так себе. Но ПЯТЬ МИЛЛИОНОВ! Я подумал, что или я очень шикарный капитан, или я опять чего-то не понял.

– Я всю ночь крестик на Черепе рисовал.

– Крестик на черепе? – это все, что я мог сказать.

– Да. Место, где зарыто золото. Из меня художник так себе. До тебя мне далеко. Но я старался.

Тут до меня дошли две вещи. Во-первых, не ясно, где Сильвер мог видеть мои рисунки, кроме личного журнала, а, во-вторых, причем тут остров Черепа? Про дневник я, разумеется, не сказал, просто переспросил:

– На острове Черепа? А разве не на Крукед Айленд?

Несколько секунд стояла тишина. Хауэл смотрел на меня с любопытством. Вейн опять потянулся за сигарой. Де Грут прикрыл лицо ладонью. Билли вытянул губы, потом поджал их и уставился в потолок. Йоджи сохранял невозмутимость. Ренелд изображал идиота. И я снова услышал Сильвера:

– Флинт, мне кажется, но ты иногда тупишь.

– Это у него от прилива крови к нижней чакре, – сказал Вейн, вставляя сигару в рот, и, взглянув на Хауэла, добавил: – Я не прикуриваю.

– Это у вас от табака размягчение мозга, – поставил диагноз Хауэл. – Повторяете всякие суеверия.

– Ничего не суеверия. Мне один индус рассказывал. У нас у всех есть чакры. Там кровь собирается. Вот где соберется, там... Короче, человек так себя и ведёт.

– В лазарет! Вскрытие покажет, где там чакры.

– Да я здоров!

Тут в дверь нет, не постучали, в дверь грохнули. Сакраментального «войдите» дожидаться никто не стал. На кой? Дверь распахнули. Скорее всего, именно той частью, которой вошли. Задом.

Мне принесли ванну с горячей водой.

– Ну, в лазарет так в лазарет, – вдруг согласился Вейн.

– Я на вахте, капитан, – объявил Билли.

– А курс? – спросил де Грут. – Нам нужно в Новую Шотландию

– Валим, джентльмены, валим, – пояснил Вейн. – Я вам сам сейчас все нарисую.

Ушли все кроме Сильвера. Он так и остался сидеть. Причем молча. Я залез в воду. Блаженство. Сильвер уселся прям на пол возле бортика ванны.

Меня быстро разморило. От воды поднимался пар. Сильвер улыбался. Я спросил:

– Морскую соль не хочешь смыть?

Сильвер прищурился:

– Это такое галантное приглашение?

Мне показалось, что ему флирт пришелся не по душе. Напрасно я решил, что между нами все ясно. Потом вспомнил, сколько за меня пришлось отдать. Я бы, наверное, сам за него все отдал, но был бы в бешенстве. Видимо придется умолять. Ладно, опять собрал волю в кулак и спросил:

– Ты простил меня?

Сильвер изобразил раздумье.

– Нет.

Черт! Я знал, что легко не будет. Надо как-то подольститься, попросить. Вежливо и со всем уважением.

– А зачем, позвольте вас спросить, вы, мистер Сильвер, приложили столько усилий для моего освобождения?

Хотел добавить, что он мог бы катиться куда подальше с деньгами и новым капитаном, но вовремя прикусил язык. Впрочем, кусай язык или не кусай, Сильвер все равно доведет до сведения, кто я по его мнению:

– Понимаете, мистер Флинт, вы - редкостный мудак. Но я смирился с суровой необходимостью вашего присутствия в моей жизни. Детям нужен отец.

– «Детям»?

– Да, нашим деткам. Восемьдесят четыре родных обалдуя, плюс двадцать приемных. Они совсем разболтались без папочки. Я слишком мягок с ними. Никакой дисциплины.

– Так есть тут кандидат в папочки. Чем тебе Вейн не угодил?

Сильвер надул губки и возмущенно заявил:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я доверил наших детей висельнику?!

– Ну, Рекхем...

– Капитан, что за ужас вы предложили! Этот развратник сожительствует сразу с двумя женщинами! Причем одна из них профессиональная проститутка и содержит бордель! Какой пример он может подать детям?! И вообще, Бони – ходячий кошмар. Она обижает моих мальчиков. Постоянно. Она их бьёт! Макс капает на мозги и разводит склоки. Нет. Девочкам, особенно этим, тоже не помешает твердая рука.

– Тогда только Билли. Морально устойчив. Крепок и умом, и телом...

– Флинт! Фу! Это же практически инцест!

Тут я не выдержал и заржал. Прохвост издевался надо мной. Но раз мамочке нужен папочка, мне ничего не оставалось, как затащить мамочку в воду. Потереть папочке спинку.

 

В процессе потирания спинки выяснилось, что Джон дико стесняется своей культи. Хотел объяснить, что это не у него ногу отняли - это у меня отрезали его кусок. Он ведь весь мой. Так что не хрен. Но, слава богу, мой котенок не дал мне сказать очередную чушь. Нацеловавшись и расплескав почти всю воду, мы перебрались на кровать.

Сильвер попрежнему трахается идеально. Хотя нет, мы не трахались. Мы занимались любовью. Я душу вкладывал в ласки, и Джон отвечал мне тем же.

(Далее тщательно заштриховано три больших абзаца. На полях приписано: «Нет, это только для нас двоих и вообще, раз я не Вергилий, то нахрен подробности».)

 

Трах трахом, но раз я капитан, за которого уплачено четыре миллиона (или сколько там осталось у Рекхема?), то негоже вот так все бросать. Я просто обязан проложить курс. Выбрался из постели, уселся за стол и спросил:

– Почему де Грут все время твердил о Новой Шотландии? Нам же нужно на Крукед Айленд.

Сильвер сонно похлопал глазами и сказал:

– Не нужно нам туда. Там нет золота. Я его забрал.

– И отдал испанцам?

– Джеймс, не тупи. Я отдал им карту острова Черепа. Мог бы, конечно, отдать карту Крукед Айленда. Но загадочный остров, координат которого никто не знает, весомее. Ты знаешь, – приподнялся он на локте, – как у них глаза из глазниц повыскакивали?! У-у-у!

Я услышал драматическую историю в лицах о переговорах. История с сундуком вообще за гранью. Сильвер – прохиндей высшей пробы. Он умудрился состряпать за пару дней фальшивые драгоценности - стекло и крашенные глиняные шарики.

– В темноте да издали... Как живые! Но, Джеймс, сверху пришлось положить настоящие бриллианты. Ты и правда дорого обошелся команде. Тысяч двадцать - двадцать пять. Награда за твою голову и то меньше.

Что-то как-то обидно стало. Я думал, стою несколько миллионов, а оказалось - двадцать тысяч. Ну ладно.

– Джеймс, ты чего? Ну разве я плохо придумал? Да ты хоть знаешь, как у меня сердце рвалось, когда я собственными руками сто пятьдесят каратов бриллиантов и пятьдесят каратов изумрудов в море выкинул? И все отличные, чтоб меня поимели! Лучше б ты совесть хоть иногда имел!

Паразит, кажется, опять издевался.

– Ты не совесть. Тебя приятнее, – буркнул я и спросил: – Ну и где золото и сундук?

Сильвер зевнул и ткнул рукой в угол:

– Вон там!

Там стояла та самая сумка, которую тащил Малдун. Сильвер смачно зевнул еще раз:

– Векселя нам и годовая рента по две с половиной тысячи ливров каждому рядовому члену команды. Ты же переживал, что они пропьют сразу и спустят на шлюх. А так есть небольшая гарантия, что хотя бы часть не пойдет по миру через неделю.

– Векселя, рента, ливры. Как ты додумался?

– А я тебе не говорил, что четыре месяца работал в банке? И да, ливры и рента. Израэль гарантировал сделку. Нам надо где-то устроиться. Почему не новая Франция? Охотился ты на французов давно и неправда. Так что если не ложишься, то скажи уже де Груту, – Сильвер снова зевнул, – куда там рулить. Курс держать стоит в Порт-Ройял. Тот, который в Канаде.

«Устроится», «нам». Дом, огород, попугай, собака и кошка. Последнее я опять брякнул вслух, так как Сильвер снова открыл глаза:

– Да! Хочу дом и попугая. Не хочу работать и готовить. Так что пусть будут слуги. Огород не хочу.

– Ладно. Прощай Насау. Не бывать тебе свободным. Ты остаешься под властью короны, Роджерса и Гатри.

– На счет Роджерса и Гатри я бы не был так уверен, – пробубнил Сильвер в подушку.

– А что с ними?

– Ну...

– Сильвер?

– М-м-м... В процессе переговоров я раздобыл письмо миссис Роджерс, где она просит Лопеса о помощи. И приказ губернатора Райа Лопесу, в котором он ссылается на Роджерса. Сейчас эти бумаги отправлены плывут к одному очень хорошему человеку в Лондоне.

– Сильвер?!

– Ну Флинт. Я очень не люблю когда меня или моего капитана запихивают в трюм. И вообще! Если тебе так хочется королевство, купи поместье и правь там. Или купи корабли. На счет патента флибустьера я договорюсь. Правда, наверное, придется сменить имя. Только ради всего святого, береги свою башку. Мне без тебя совсем никак.

– С детьми боишься не справиться? – поддел я.

– Угу, – пробормотал засыпающий Сиьвер, – я заранее в ужасе от того, что они будут творить поначалу на суше. Господи, Флинт, ты должен помочь сделать из них приличных людей. Ну или хотя бы не дать им разнести всё к чертовой матери в первую неделю.

После этих слов Сильвер смежил ресницы и уснул.

Вот так.

Проложил курс. Идем в Канаду. Оттраханный Сильвер дрыхнет. Мой же вытраханный им мозг и четыре чашки кофе не дают мне спать. С ужасом понимаю, что от баранов мне не избавиться. Господи! Черт подери! С кем я связался?! На что я подписался?!

(Ниже приписано рукой Сильвера.)

Флинт! Ты такой мудак! Но ты единственный капитан, который мне нужен.

 

(Это последние строчки на последнем листе в дневнике капитана Джеймса Флинта МакГроу. Что произошло далее, мне не известно.)

\-----

*isla – исп. остров.

**Nadie la toma! – исп. «Никто не берет его!» Слова из песни «Seguidilla Murciana»

 

Конец

 

 

**Неожиданный эпилог. 1880 год**

 

– Значит, эти два пидо... кхм... содомита смылись с деньгами и попугаем.

– Выходит, что так. Неплохо устроились.

– Честно говоря, я надеялся хоть на что-нибудь. Такой «журнал» даже не опубликуешь! Он полон непристойностей! Это Дефо мог издавать мемуары куртизанки.

– Ну, так сделайте, как Джон Сильвер. Расскажите историю. И не важно, сколько в ней будет правды.

 

**Неожиданный пост-эпилог. Наши дни**

 

– Значит эти два пидо... кхм... гомосексуала устроили себе рай с блэк-джеком и шлюхами. И не было никакого клада? Флинт и Сильвер были, а Остров с сокровищами нет?

– Походу что так. Не вешать нос! Из этого выйдет отличный муви.

– Думаешь, мы сможем переплюнуть «Пиратов Карибского моря»?

– Не уверен. Давай-ка лучше драму-драму. Сильвер под гнетом социума убивает своего любовника, но не знает, где тот спрятал клад, и всю жизнь ищет его. Но ему нужны не деньги. Его гонит память о Флинте. Все будут в соплях и слезах.

– Круто. Но... Гы-гы-гы... Ы-ы-ы-ы. Я тут подумал, как в таком случае будут выглядеть отношения Джима Хокинса и Сильвера? Девушки-то у Хокинса не было. Ы-ы-ы-ы. Скажут ведь: «Опошлили детскую книжку». Гы-гы-гы. Ой! Стивенсон. О чем он думал, когда писал?

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха... Как там звали лорда?

– Томас Гамельтон.

– Ну вот тебе и драма. А Сильвера политкорректно женим на афроамериканке.

 

 

Вот теперь точно КОНЕЦ!

 

 


End file.
